Breaking Down Gundam Pilot 01
by darkpanthress
Summary: Target: 01, Victim: 05, Criminals: 02, 03,04; Mission: To get 01 and 05 in bed together...soon!
1. Mission Specs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gundam Wing related.

Pairing: 2x3x4, eventual 1x5

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 01: The Mission Specs**

CRASH! BANG! Ka-TANG! Ka-Lang-lang-lang!

Heero was out of bed in a flash, armed and stealthily heading towards the noise. Creeping down the banister, walking down the hallway, and peeking around the doorway to the kitchen, he froze.

Chinese mutterings which he figured to be curses were coming from his roommate, Chang Wufei. A Chang Wufei, who was currently on his hands and knees trying to reach a mysterious object that was under the cabinet just out of said pilot's reach.

Curses, which Heero figured were questioning the ancestry of the cabinet and the mysterious object, filled the air. In a normal situation, Heero would have been…amused. Oh, very amused in fact. He had calmed down a lot after the war, had learnt how to kick back.

More curses. Like earlier mentioned, a normal situation would have had him amused. This was not a normal situation. This was an extension of his…fantasy? Wet dream? Nightmare? He did not know what to categorise this as.

He was a healthy nineteen-year old, with all the hormonal functions of a normal teenager. Which amounted to his current plight. Standing in the kitchen doorway, with only his boxers trying to cover his morning …err…condition --an after effect of the wet dream he had been drooling over-- consciously choking back a moan over the sight before him.

Chang Wufei, on his hands and knees, with his most delectable behind, waving back and forth as he struggled to grasp unreachable object.

Heero tried to control his treacherous body and tried to not be hypnotised by his comrade's behind, no matter how delicious, and inviting it seemed, Wufei would be incensed if he knew about this, it was tantamount to an invasion of the Chinese man's privacy. It was big enough to scandalise the little Oriental pilot, and enough to warrant death threats for the rest of Heero's existence. Absently he realised Wufei would not be pleased either to note that he starred in all of the Japanese pilot's fantasies.

Oh dear, Heero Yuy was in serious trouble…

The diminishing curses soon shook Heero out of his musings, and a growl of victory indicated that Chang had succeeded. He would have to get his body under control n… no, please don't back away from the cabinet on your knees and butt swaying in the air like that! Cursing under his breath, Heero closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, opened his eyes, leaned back against the doorway and tried to appear nonchalant. Exhaling, stoic face in place, he watched the scene unfold before him.

Wufei stood up, gloriously happy after having retrieved the spatula and egg-beater that had dared to roll under that godforsaken plates' cabinet. It was then he noticed that he was being watched. Whipping around quickly, he noticed Heero, arms crossed leaning lazily against the frame of the kitchen door, and just then, Max…Duo, Trowa and Quatre entered the kitchen too. All of them looked sleep mussed in pajama bottoms or boxers,…and all of them had their guns ready. Uh oh! That was quite a racket too...

A little shamefaced, he gravely bowed to them in apology, "Sorry, did not mean to wake you all up."

Win…Quatre smiled sleepily back at him, "Don't worry Wufei, glad that it is just you," picking up a pan that was between the island in the centre of the kitchen, he placed it on the counter lining the wall, with the stove, "what happened?"

At that his face grew thunderous and he glared at Max…Duo -- he was still unsure about this calling by first name basis -- "It's your fault! That kitten decided to play on the kitchen counter and made that racket! If you could just discipline…"

His rant was cut short by a sleepy, "Not now 'Fei-fei. Cannot b'lieve got woken up 'n there's no action…" he grumbled. "Could still be in bed cuddling with Tro 'n Quat if you din' wake us…" Not paying attention to the soft snort from Trowa and the light blush on Wufei's face, he carried on, "I want my coffee," and he shuffled towards the coffee machine saying, "My God, my savior, please save me," hugging the coffee pot to his face.

Quatre shaking his head at the antics of his lover, took the pot out of Duo's hands and went about making the coffee. Trowa and Heero, still leaning against the doorframe took in the scene before them. Wufei, decided since everyone woke up rather rudely, he had to whip breakfast up fast as an apology to them, and set about doing just that.

After the initial excitement of the rather early morning, everyone set about doing their own thing. Trowa left to take a shower, after giving his lovers a good morning kiss. Duo stretched out pathetically on the kitchen island waiting for his savior, 'Coffee'. Quatre made the coffee and tea, while Wufei got the pancakes and ham ready. Heero, having gotten his body under control decided on a shower before breakfast too.

The end of the war had brought with it a sense of relief, but also a sense of loss. Save for Quatre, everyone else was alone in the world, with nowhere to go. Quatre's sense of wanting to be together had rallied the other pilots; using some of the stolen OZ funds, they bought a farmhouse and the surrounding land, which was a good way away from the city. Perfect for them, it was secure, private, and more importantly, it was 'Home'.

They formed a family unit and with temporary status as Preventer Agent's worked on squashing any major threat that might destroy the peace they had sacrificed so much for. In their spare time, Duo and Wufei took up some courses in a college, Duo since he had always wanted to study and have a degree to his name; Wufei since he was a scholar at heart. Heero and Trowa used their skills in the work force by setting up the security in the up and coming companies that were rebuilding the colonies and the planet. While Quatre worked temporarily with Winner Corporations. He was not needed to work actively in it yet, since his sisters were smart enough to handle most of it for him.

In such close quarters, relationships had changed too, with Trowa, Duo and Quatre falling in love with each other. Heero and Wufei were happy for them, but at times had to leave the farmhouse for a time just to give the lovebirds their space.

---

_Sometime later in the afternoon, in a certain bedroom in the farmhouse, three certain pilots confident that they would not be disturbed…were plotting the downfall of a certain other pilot…_

"…so…" violet eyes sparkled like mad.

"Hn," green eyes warily looked away, unsure about wanting to join in.

"We are interfering right?" continued the violet eyes.

"We have too! Or nothing will happen till kingdom come!" equally crazed blue eyes agreed.

"…" green eyes noticing that it was either join or stay in the sidelines.

"How do we do this?" a little fervor leaving the violet eyes.

"…" green eyes seeing a chance.

"…it is going to be tough breaking him down, he is strong and stubborn. He will continue to keep quiet and hide behind that stony façade of his." Blue eyes running calculations on said pilot's weakness.

"And never mind the fact that ol' pal on the other side is clueless. He really won't get it until he gets hit on the head with it. How does someone who has been married before stay this dense!" grumbled the violet eyes.

"Err…" green eyes wondering if he should risk getting them to call the whole thing off…

"He is a scholar!" blue eyes muttering in passing, "so we have our specimen A and specimen B and…" blue eyes beginning to frown.

"…we are doomed aren't we?" violet eyes finished morosely.

Green eyes seeing the dejected pair, giving a quiet sigh and then deciding to jump in, "…Or you could try breaking his resolve."

Violet and blue eyes looking up questioningly.

"…you could create a situation with specimen B, to frustrate specimen A and get him to break down. So, you work on breaking the resolve of specimen A, till he snaps and makes that final jump. The more the situations, the more the frustration, the faster the results." Green eyes intoned emotionlessly, but secretly delighting in the possible prospects.

Violet and blue eyes staring stunned, and then, "You're a genius!" and "That would really work! Thank you!"

"…" green eyes amused and glad that he cheered them up.

"We better start our mission planning then…" violet eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes, I know what to name it too, and I have some ideas already!" blue eyes sparkling with calculated mirth and madness.

"…so do I," green eyes added, oh it was going to be fun.

---

On the computer screen, a certain mission file:

_Mission: To break the stone-hard stubborn resolve of Gundam Pilot 01._

_Target: 01_

_Victim: 05_

_Criminal Masterminds: 02, 03, 04_

_Mission parameters: To get 01 and 05 in bed _

Violet and blue eyes snickering evilly, green eyes giving a little snort feeling just a little pity for the victim.

_Mission start: ASAP_

_Mission completion: When 01 gives in and takes charge of 05_

_Plan A: …._

---

Somewhere else during that time in the library of the farmhouse, an obsidian pair of eyes looked up thoughtfully, listening to the cackling of his three friends. A shiver ran down his back and he wondered if he should be worried…

'nah! That must have been a draft of air from one of the windows…darn that cat. Grrr…'

---

Somewhere else in the farmhouse, a steady pace of keys being tapped on a laptop continues through the cackling.

"Ah- ah- ahhhchooo!"

'Hmm, hope I am not coming down with anything. I better finish this quickly and maybe…some Wufei watching…yes, that will definitely make me feel better I am sure.'

---

Target sighted?

Check.

Victim sighted.

Check.

Plan A?

Commence in 30 minutes.

…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n:

Well, here is a funny idea I came up with. I hope that I do it enough justice. Do let me know if this is worth continuing.

Also, I would like to try something, if people would like to give me some key words that I can include into the story that would be interesting. For example, one of the key words for the next chapter is: chocolate

PS: Thanks to my reviewers from the previous story, you have given me inspiration to write more. Hope this is good in your standards.


	2. Anomalies and Chocolate?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gundam Wing related.

Pairing: 2x3x4, eventual 1x5

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 02: Anomalies, Work and Chocolate**

Sometime that afternoon …

There was a steady clattering of the keys on the laptop, as Heero continued with his project. Never mind that the deadline was next Thursday, he had time and he needed to keep his mind free of thoughts pertaining to his …err… a passionate pilot. So work he did, since work is essential and necessary for … working his mind to not think of ...

…

Damn! He was in trouble, he could not concentrate and it was interfering with his ability to work… and there was his condition....

Wrinkling his forehead, as unwanted thoughts flit through his mind, he tried to …work, however, yells and curses somewhere in the house for the second time that day had him cocking his head in confusion. Debating investigating the reason for the commotion, he soon recognised the voices to be Wufei, … Duo and Quatre?

Frowning more, Heero thought of the 'project'.

The 'makeover project' as Duo and Quatre had labelled it -- Wufei argued it was a product of the two pilots' boredom, Trowa and Heero had been inclined to agree with him -- was an attempt at 'normalising' the other three pilots to life without war.

The 'makeover project' on Trowa had been to help him be more vocal, more certain of his emotions and to not hide behind his long hair.

On Heero, the project had been to rid him of his 'stubborn stony mask' as Duo had called it, to show more emotions on his face, to be more vocal and to smile and laugh -- not that creepy laugh he let loose during the war -- needless to say Heero did not understand the difference from that laugh and the current laugh.

For Wufei, the makeover was …not over. Trowa and Heero had successfully completed their makeovers. The Deathscythe and Sandrock pilot for their Shenlong pilot – plans Wufei theorized were evil.

Trowa wisely informed the other pilots to proceed with caution, for their safety.

Wufei had to learn to address them by their first names, and to let his hair down in the pilots' presence at least -- Duo and Quatre had stolen all his hair bands to make their point -- and taught him to let go of the vast personal space he seemed to require.

Wufei fought hard each time, which frustrated the two plotting pilots tremendously.

Heero suspected that this pleased Wufei...a lot.

When the noises stopped, Heero shook himself and firmly got hold of his straying mind and put it back to work. He had a project to finish himself … and it was just the other pilots working on Wufei … nothing to worry over.

--

Sometime that late afternoon, Heero decided to take a break and grab a drink from the fridge. Making his way, down the stairs, to the main hallway that led to the living room and kitchen on the left, he stopped short. On the right, at the end of the hallway, Trowa was standing at the door of the study -- frozen on the spot. Curious he joined him, and felt his brain try to process the anomalies before him.

_Anomaly one,_ Wufei was sitting on the stuffed couch with his legs under him, a book in his hand and his glasses balancing cutely on his nose.

_Anomaly two,_ a Duo Maxwell and Quarter Raberba Winner were on Wufei's right and left respectively, on the very same stuffed couch.

_Anomaly three,_ Duo Maxwell was lying in Wufei's lap, while Quatre Raberba Winner was resting his head on Wufei's shoulder.

_Anomaly four,_ Wufei was reading to them in his rich tenor voice, very soothingly

_Anomaly five,_ Wufei was reading to them…Chinese…poetry?

Heero's mind could not compute the anomalies and his brain went into overdrive not giving him the answers he was seeking. In a situation like this he could only ask, "what's going on?"

---

In the study, a couple of hours earlier…

Click shnick click

Coppertone forehead frowning in annoyance and praying it was his imagination and that was not the door to the library – Wufei preferred to call this room the library, study seemed irreverent -- and tried to carry on reading the poetry book that had been handed down generations from his father's family.

"Whaccha reading 'Fei?!"

Maybe if he kept quiet the voice would go away.

"Oh, I have seen you read this often Wufei, is it special to you?"

Maybe…he was doomed. The ancestors really did hate him didn't they, since they left him at the mercy of these purple and pale blue-eyed menaces! The situation reeked of such injustice it was not funny anymore. They wanted him to live like a normal person, but what was normal, was that not a relative term and scale to measure?

"Can ya read it to us 'Fei?"

"…hmm, that would be lovely! Please!"

"Yeah, you have such a rich voice too," violet eyes blundered on, while Wufei scrunched his eyes shut trying to count to ten for patience, "I bet if it's you reading calmly, it will be this really cool bedroom voice!"

"Very sexy indeed! So can you read for…"

Wufei never did count till ten, he blew up before that.

It really was unfair; here he was minding his own business sitting in his plush chair, right in front of the fireplace like every other time. It was perfect for reading and relaxing and exercising his mind. But now these two menaces who felt it was their sole duty to irritate, taunt and torture him were ruining his peace. He did not appreciate it and he made sure they understood his displeasure by cursing them and their ancestry…

Now let it be known that Wufei is a very smart man, and he knew never to push his luck with these two pilots. Hence while he made his displeasure known, he made sure to curse them in Chinese. Safe from repercussions that way, since they did not understand the language, he reasoned.

However, as was expected the two pilots together were a formidable team. They calmed their incensed and irate Shenlong pilot down, enough to drag him to the stuffed couch and sat in his personal space, and started breaking into his personal space and resorted to using him as their pillow.

Taking a deep breath, he resigned himself to his 1,243rd loss at the hands of his well-meaning but tiresome friends. Seemed like today too, his ancestors were not interested in helping him.

So here he was, with Duo and Quatre making use of him as a pillow and their personal narrator. The entire situation was very…uncomfortable. It had to be. There was no way he could be enjoying two warm bodies on either side of him. No it was certainly very unpleasant, since he hated the stuffed couch and loved his plush chair more.

Anyway he was reading a poetry book and they don't understand the language, so he could rush through the whole thing in 15 minutes.

…

But he was beginning to enjoy this position he was in and it had been a while since he had narrated these texts out loud…

Thinking all this, he started reading the words of wisdom inscribed by the ancient poets of his homeland; only to be interrupted a few hours later by the words "what's going on?" from a confused-sounding Heero. That had him pondering on the sanity of his brain, since Heero never was confused, or at least he never sounded confused…right?

Snorting under his breath at his stupidity and raising his eyes towards the voice, he was unprepared to see a stunned Trowa standing beside a confused Heero side at the doorway, looking like they had stepped into an alternate dimension.

Regaining his senses and snickering internally over the sight before him, he almost missed the amused tones of Duo and Quatre.

"…theory about Wufei that when he is calm, he has this amazing voice!" chimed Duo

"Yup!" chirped Quatre, "and we were right. It is sooo great for the bedroom!" he purred suggestively, seemingly oblivious to Wufei's widening eyes. Duo's husky laugh to the mix, made Wufei gape and turn an interesting shade of red.

Trowa was stunned at the audacity of his lovers, sure he knew, well he…but really this may be too risky, in regards to Wufei. Then sneaking a glance at Heero, he noted the Asian pilot looked…clueless? Shaking his head, he looked back at his lovers, who seemed to be coming down from their high and realising Heero was not on board with whatever they had been hinting at. And Wufei sat rigid struggling to maintain his composure.

"Hn," Heero replied still looking confused, and walked away, towards the kitchen before heading back to his room.

Meanwhile, Duo and Quatre had to calm their harried little friend who exploded with such fire over being dishonoured in front of his comrades.

'Hmmm,' Trowa absently noted, 'Wufei's Chinese gets quite vulgar and rude when he is upset.'

Not envying his lovers a bit, he headed to fix himself a drink too.

---

Heero seemed to have been unaffected by the 'bedroom voice' of Wufei and had gone back to work with such fervor, Trowa was loathe to disturb him to call him for dinner. But the world was not at war anymore. Work could wait! So he dragged Heero down for dinner, and hoped that everything was right between his lovers and Wufei. Considering that it had been quiet and the succulent smell coming from the kitchen, he presumed all was well.

When they entered the kitchen, everything seemed normal, well, as normal as 5 Gundam pilots living as a family under one roof. Wufei was laying the island serenely, while Quatre was serving up the food and Duo was sorting out the drinks and possibly dessert.

See? Everything was normal.

Though after finishing the last morsel on his plate, Trowa wished he had not spoken too soon, after all he knew Duo and Quatre intimately enough to know they would never abandon a project… ever!

So here they were, everything seemingly normal, till dessert, till the chocolate pie was laid on the table, till…

"Gah!!! Damn it! …Slurp………c'mon 'Fei help me a little!"

"…"

Like Trowa had been noting, everything was normal till, Duo, his impish lover, managed to get the chocolate from the chocolate pie onto both his hands. And then in a fit of trying to stop the chocolate from dropping to the floor, proceeded to lick it off his right hand and thrust his left hand towards Wufei…who was unsure of what to do.

There was a moment of silence, a silence in which Trowa was a 100% positive Wufei would lash out at Duo for suggesting the …

"How clumsy can you get?!" he muttered and grabbing Duo's hand, he pulled it towards his mouth and …thus rendering everyone speechless.

A pink tongue reached out tentatively to taste the chocolate. Lick. Taste. A cute furrow between the dark eyebrows and an appreciative murmur, were soon followed by larger licks. For the next 2 minutes, tiny murmurs of appreciation and licks filled the air, till…

"Duo, watch it!" onyx eyes widened marginally and glared angrily up at Duo, before grabbing Duo's other hand and proceeding to lick that hand clean too.

Trowa shook his head minutely to jumpstart his brain from watching the little show put on by the clueless Chinese pilot, and glanced around the suddenly hot room. He saw Quatre with a light flush on his cheekbones, Duo biting back a moan and visibly shaken by the firm but soft licks on his fingers, and Heero, their unmonitored target, who was sitting and …eating his piece of chocolate pie? …did he even watch Wufei's little sexual display at all?

Trowa huffed a little in impatience over the absurdity of him and his lovers falling prey to the cute Asian's oral display, getting hot and bothered, while their main target, the lead of the play was not even bothered! The injustice of it all!

Heero finished his chocolate pie in stoic fashion before retreating to his room, while Wufei was still intent on his chocolate pie, after clearing Duo's hands entirely.

Violet, pale blue and green eyes met over the clueless adorable little onyx pilot and heaved a heavy sigh.

_Plan A: failed_

_Plan B: …_

---

Heero walked back to his room as fast as he could without letting the other pilots realise that he was running away. Closing the door to his room firmly, he turned around and sagged against it. One good thing from the makeover was he could control his emotions to show he was still unsure or clueless, thus throwing other people off. This required great control, and helped him forget about his condition, which came back with a vengeance. Groaning he closed his eyes and tried to rid his mind of,

'Wufei's voice is great for the bedroom'

and

Wufei murmuring and licking chocolate off the Deathscythe's pilot's hands oblivious to the tension he created in the room…

…

As previously mentioned, Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot 01, was in BIG trouble.

He was lucky that he did not embarrass himself in front of his friends because of the loose pants he had on, and that he had his work to get back to…speaking of which, maybe his problem would go away if he concentrated on …

…

…

…work, on his work.

---

Wufei gave a big sigh, and cursed himself for freaking the other pilots out, by demonstrating his enormous love for chocolate. He could not help it, he had a sweet tooth, and when Duo had shoved his hand at him, he…just …lost …control.

Lying on his bed, pouting at the ceiling he cursed himself for being weak …

…and wondered if he could have more chocolate tomorrow too please?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/n:

well, for some reason, I am not getting this to go the way I want it too, or rather the story is coming out the way it wants to? Anyway, I would like to thank those who are reading this story, and those who have reviewed. If this leaves you with a smile on your face at the end of the chapter, my work has been done well, if not…oops!? Ha ha! But seriously, bad reviews are welcome too, since at the moment I got this strange feeling that this chapter has not been given enough justice…

Thanks to havenoclue, leigh for your comments, please continue to leave more comments like those they were sweet and very inspirational to a writer like me who is just starting up and shy of her work.

Thanks Frayedsoul, glad you liked my first story and you are on page with this one too. Do share your thoughts.

At kayya, good heavens, did I make some mistakes? I went over what I wrote in the first chapter and came up with more ideas on how to make the first chapter better, but no mistakes, well tiny grammar mistakes, I counted two. Please let me know what the mistakes were. And thanks for reading my first story too and liking it!

At vashta, thanks for your excitement it really rubbed off on me. Competition is a very nice key word, and now my job as a writer has become exciting and a little worrisome, I have two ideas for that word and dunno how it pans out. Here's to wishing me good luck and that I do that word enough justice!


	3. Of Towels and Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 03: Of Towels and Hair**

Crash! Bang! Thwap-thwap-thwa—thwa—thwa—thwap.

Chinese curses filled the air, followed by soothing sounds from two people.

Thunderous shouts of the disgruntled kind had filled the air for the past 2 days.

Sighing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose, Heero thought back. After the pilots learned of Wufei's sweet tooth, Duo and Quatre outdid themselves in finding excuses to have sweet desserts, just to watch Wufei lose himself in those rich tastes.

Heero was a few steps away from certifying the dessert-eating-Wufei as a weapon of the torturous kind. He was quite certain the Shenlong pilot was unaware of the effect his unconscious movements had on all the pilots. He was too cute and sexy for his own good.

Heero had kept up his façade by thinking of work, though lately his iron-hard concentration was on very shaky ground. His frustrated body screamed at him to force his attentions on the Oriental pilot, while his paranoid mind felt the other pilots were plotting behind his back.

It was all Chang's fault. Really, if the man was not oozing sexuality in everything he did, the Perfect Soldier would not be bothered.

And since when did he, the Perfect Soldier have a sex drive anyway!

He was shaken out his drooling to hear horrified curses and yelps again. Heero feeling a tad guilty decided not to blame Wufei this time, especially since the man was injured and was not a happy camper – as Duo would say.

The 5 pilots had been called by Commander Une for a mission that required their assistance in taking down a troublesome drug cartel in the region. An entire week had been devoted to gathering the info required to plan their mission. At the beginning of the second week, they had their mission specs, it seemed pretty straightforward. The ex-gundam pilots had learned to work with other officers ever since they worked at Preventers. Missions like this crackdown had required the bringing in of at least 5 other teams to work under each of them.

Quatre manned the comms and would guide the others through enemy territory, while Heero, Trowa, Duo and Wufei moved on the field with their teams.

The mission was completed, but there were some…problems. The teams had at least one or two rookies in them, so when the smoke cleared, Heero, Trowa and Duo had minor scrapes and bruises, while Wufei had a bullet wound on his left leg, and a broken right wrist.

Quatre was livid, since in the past missions, they had always entered the field with top-level agents with enough field experience; never had they gone out with rookies on their team. They were all upset, because these were foolish injuries and the errors irked the gundam pilot camp.

By silent communication the other pilots had decided to coddle Wufei as much as they could. So for the past two days, they watched him blush, rant and threaten them for amusing themselves by embarrassing him.

For all Wufei's whining, no one was worried about the death threats, flying objects, and the glares; they were worried over his injuries, he knew that, and they knew he did enjoy the coddling, even if he was loathe to admit it.

Heero was stuck in his room through all this; not trying to escape Wufei and his ranting, or the sexual frustration he would be teased with. No, the great Heero Yuy was coming up with a strategy.

The two weeks had hinted at something very…worrying. The two days he observed the other pilots mothering Wufei…had worried him more.

The two weeks had hinted at the pilots purposely setting up scenarios for Wufei to visually tease them all. With the injury, Heero noted that the 3 pilots found reasons to tease or touch the Chinese pilot in manners that had everything to do with wooing a person than to do with nursing! A hand stroking gossamer locks to settle an angry Wufei, or tucking a few strands of hair behind a ear while talking to Wufei, feeding him his food, or delicately wiping his mouth, clothing Wufei…

All that just needled Heero, strengthening his need to possess the Chinese youth. Growling to himself, he wondered why the 3 lovers were muscling in on Heero's territory. Besides, Heero really could not have Wufei falling for them without even considering the Prussian-eyed pilot first.

So, he worked on his strategy, to make Chang Wufei *his*.

The voices downstairs were growing in volume, so Heero shut down his laptop and decided now was as good a time as any to start his mission.

With the grace of a predator, Heero sauntered to the study/library; and the cause of the argument became clearer.

"Absolutely not!" Wufei growled.

"What's wrong if we give you a bath?" asked a thrilled Duo.

"And you just said that you wanted to take a bath, not a …" continued Quatre.

"There is no way I am disgracing myself anymore in front of you all!" Wufei barked.

_'Hmm,' Heero mused, 'Wufei sounds furious.'_

"Wufei," Trowa interrupted calmly and soothingly, "you will not be disgracing yourself in front of us. We have been giving you sponge baths these two days and have not thought any less of you."

Wufei sputtered indignantly, but Trowa stated firmly, "If you want to take a bath, that is fine, but one of us has to be there." He glared down at Wufei, who wanted to come back with a rejoinder but was finding it hard.

"Right, so I'll …" Duo started to say, but…

"I'll help him." Four pairs of incredulous eyes whipped around to the door to stare at Heero.

His no nonsense voice carried on, "I finished the reports and my work, so I can help care for Wufei while you 3 take a break." He diplomatically said, walking over to Wufei, where he read gratefulness and some other nameless emotion in those black depths.

Quatre smiled and said charmingly, "Thank you Heero! That would be good, make sure that he does not do anything he shouldn't!"

Trowa cut in before his lover could ramble on, "You can remove the bandage around the leg," shutting a jovial Duo up with a look continued, "but just be careful of the plaster on his wrist."

Heero noted all this, filed it away for further study, nodded to Trowa and calmly picked up Wufei – right hand under his knees and the left supporting his back - whose face turned an interesting shade of red as they headed towards the bathroom.

Smirking internally at his easy first win against the other pilots, Heero noted absently how snugly Wufei fit in his arms. His internal smirking halted when Wufei's right hand curved around Heero's shoulder and left hand steadied himself on Heero's collar gripping his shirt hard. This brought the injured pilot closer to Heero who was teased with the earthy cinnamon smell he had come to associate with the Chinese pilot. Steeling himself and willing himself not to salivate at the delectable pilot in his arms, Heero entered the bathroom.

---

Wufei did not know whether to thank his ancestors or to curse them! He had enjoyed the pampering by the other pilots for two days and was growing a little irritated by the third day now.

They invaded his personal space, they found a reason to touch him -- he was not sure, but he was almost certain that they were flirting with *him*. He had noticed some dark gleams before when they had found excuses to have all those sweet treats the past two weeks. Those dark gleams he felt were lust-filled eyes; which his mind had a hard time grasping.

Duo always teased, but Quatre! Rethinking that he realised that even Quatre was a little wicked at times when he joined in Duo's games. So really he should not be surprised by that. Trowa seemed innocent enough, he supposed, but that was before Trowa had brushed his fingers against Wufei's nipple while helping him into his shirt. Trowa had carried on his task without any change whatsoever, so Wufei had a hard time wondering if that was intentional or not.

He had been thankful to the drugs in his system, since it made his body too tired to react to the strange pheromones he thought were running through the house.

This morning he hoped to get away from those looks and touches, and when Heero turned up, he was not sure if he wanted to kiss the man or to throttle him. He would get his wish to get away from the 3 pilots, but he would not get his alone time. Of all the times to make a beginner mistake and get injured!

He cursed himself inwardly trying not to think of stripping in front of those intense Prussian eyes that seemed to strip him bare every time they glanced in his direction. He really did not wish to be seen naked or to embarrass himself in front of the pilot he admired so much. He felt foolish enough when Heero picked him up as if he weighed nothing!

In the bathroom, Heero set him down on the covered toilet seat and started to fill the tub. Watching the Wing pilot working efficiently under hooded eyelids, Wufei let out a quiet sigh of relief.

There was really nothing to worry about. This was Heero, the Perfect Soldier, if he even had an erection it would be a miracle! If Heero saw Wufei naked, he would not think anything of it, he would just go about his work as normal, he reasoned.

Wufei felt slightly miffed by the last thought. He had seen Heero only in a towel thrice and had seen him naked once during the war. The Asian pilot had a chiselled body, hard and toned in that honey tone. He was not overly muscled and not overly thin, he was perfect. Even his…err…private area was perfect.

Like Adonis…if Adonis was ever Asian.

Wufei started to pout over this, wishing his body was as perfect as the Wing pilot's. He did not want the other pilot to look down on Wufei and his tiny wiry body.

Shaking his head a little, he started to unbutton his shirt with his left hand. This was why he hated drugs, they made him think strange thoughts and …his coordination was atrocious.

While glaring down at his hand and the buttons on his shirt hoping they would open by themselves, 2 honey-gold hands came into view and helped release the buttons. Blinking twice, Wufei looked up into the face of Heero, who was concentrating hard on his shirt, and then those intense eyes flicked back to his face; brushing the shirt of his shoulders Heero carefully worked the sleeves over Wufei's arms.

Absently Wufei thought to inform Heero that he only injured one of his wrists not both, but then his mind realised those hands were undoing the top button on his shorts. Suddenly Heero's arms grabbed onto his bare arms and jerked him up to lean against Heero's firm chest, making sure that there was no pressure on the injured left leg. With that, he felt a band of steel around his waist propping him up, while another hand pushed his shorts and boxers down in quick movements over his hips. Then as suddenly as he was up, he was down on the toilet seat again, while Heero worked the shorts and boxers completely off his body. All, this was completed gently but professionally in a matter of seconds that had Wufei blinking his eyes to get his mind to catch up. It happened so quickly that he forgot to be embarrassed or note that he was completed naked now.

Heero crouched near his leg snipping off the bandage, ghosting his fingertips over the wound. For some strange reason, that sent a thrill of pleasure through Wufei's blood. He really hated those drugs!

The tap being turned off followed by him sinking into the gloriously warm water had Wufei mentally shaking his head to take in the present. His mind seemed to have fallen back into the fuzziness again after rallying itself to fight off the other 3 pilots.

"Keep your right hand on the side of the tub, away from the water," Heero's nasal tone quietly reminded him.

He acquiesced, and settled back with a satisfied sigh. He had missed this! He had closed his eyes and was enjoying the relaxed state his body was in, when something soft but rough grazed over his shoulder. He let out an undignified squeak – a manly squeak of course - and started, to look up into Heero's mildly amused eyes.

"Sorry," Heero apologised to him before Wufei could yell, effectively taking the wind out of his sails. "I'll scrub the parts you cannot reach, and you can scrub the rest," Heero asked in a questioning tone waiting for Wufei's reply.

Wufei's mind took a while to process the statement, then realising that it was acceptable, nodded for Heero to continue.

Smiling a little Heero scrubbed him gently but firmly over his shoulders and arms, making Wufei relax again. Since he had closed his eyes again, he did not see Heero's smile or appreciative glance roam hungrily over the Chinese pilot's body.

That hand with the wash cloth roamed over his legs too and cleaned him thoroughly, and he noted a little embarrassed that those swipes on his thighs felt rather good, sending pleasurable waves through his nerve endings, and though he was loathe to admit it, he was thankful for the drugs in his system for not letting his body show his reaction to the caresses…err cleaning.

"Lean forward so I can do your back."

Wufei complied willingly, opening his eyes belatedly wondering if Heero's voice sounded a little breathless, but Heero was already behind him.

Reminding himself again that this was Heero 'asexual' Yuy, he became aware of the hand moving sinfully across his back. Wufei thanked the drugs in his system for the second time that day.

Heero laved Wufei's back with a good deal of attention, rubbing in small circles, pushing his long hair over his right shoulder to clean his neck. With firm strokes Heero's hand moved slowly down to the small of his back, making Wufei pant a little over his ministrations.

That hand became a little bolder and took a few swipes at the swell of his buttocks. Not receiving any reprimands the hand dipped even lower exciting Wufei, however, all too soon Heero was telling Wufei to lean back and was handing him the cloth to wash his front. Peeking up at Heero to check if he noticed Wufei panting or the flush on his body, he noticed a stoic Heero look away to give him some privacy.

Sighing gratefully, he could not help wonder if he had imagined seeing a rosy blush over Heero's cheeks. Once he was done washing himself, he made a vague noise to hand Heero the washcloth.

As Wufei got ready to sink back into the pleasingly warm water, Heero asked, "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

Wufei looked up questionably, noticing a slight hesitation in Heero's stance, checked his hair, pondering a little, and then nodding he spoke for the first time, "Yes."

Grunting an affirmative, Heero rolled up his track pants, pushed Wufei forward gently and got into the tub to sit behind Wufei on the rim. Positioning Wufei's head between his legs, he snapped the hair tie spilling the oily black locks onto Wufei's back.

Hearing the snap of the hair tie, Wufei let out a volley of curses, although all he got for his trouble was a low husky chuckle from Heero. Shivering a little over that chuckle, Wufei made a mental note that Heero needed to laugh more, it was …rather nice.

Then all thoughts of that laugh went out the window when a warm spray of water fell on his head and then strong hands massaged shampoo into his scalp, not missing a spot and moving in slow precision over his head. Wufei almost snorted to himself, trust Heero to make shampooing hair an exercise in precision and efficiency.

But oh it was sooooo good! Those hands massaged gently though firmly and all too soon the shampoo suds were being washed away, while one hand raked through his hair. Wufei decided to point Heero to the conditioner when he felt a gentle application of the conditioner. Blinking surprised, he almost laughed to himself over the wonders of how Heero Yuy knew of conditioner and its purposes for the hair. Sighing softly he gave himself over to those strong hands working on his head, lulling him to sleep.

A gentle pat on his back and Heero moving away from behind him surprised a whimper of protest out of him. Surprised he looked up sharply seeing his astonishment reflected in Heero's eyes. Before Wufei could curse himself for being so vulnerable and weak, Heero smiled a little and said, "I take it you liked your bath then?"

Eyes dancing with amusement he continued, "It's time to get out though. Water's cool now."

And just like that, Wufei noticed the water was no longer warm against his skin. Grimacing a little Heero laughed, easily lifting him out of the water, to place him on the counter atop a fluffy towel. Almost immediately, a towel descended onto his skin wiping away the water droplets in efficient swipes along his torso, arms, back, legs and a quick light swipe over his groin.

Clinical, efficient as expected of the Perfect Soldier, though for some reason Wufei felt his body flush over this simple towelling off. He convinced himself that he was just embarrassed by being attended to by Heero and to sitting in the nude in front of him. He did not ponder the reason any more than was necessary.

Covering his shoulders to ward off the chill that Wufei knew his body would not feel, Heero settled another towel over the little Asian's damp hair and proceeded to massage it dry.

A knock on the bathroom door, had Wufei shooting upright from his doze almost falling off the counter, but Heero's quick reflexes had him back in place. Confident that Wufei would not fall off, his hands flicked the edges of the towel beneath Wufei over his lap covering his groin and a grunted an 'come in' to whoever was outside going back to drying Wufei's hair.

Wufei saw Trowa enter from the corner of his eye, to place a new set of clothes on the counter before walking back out. Without realising it Wufei felt himself relax when he heard the bathroom door close again, and for the second time felt himself give himself to Heero and his sinfully wonderful hands.

Once dry according to Heero's satisfaction, Wufei was helped into a black loose shirt and a pair of boxers gently, efficiently and too quick for Wufei to pay attention to.

Feeling happy about being clean in the true sense of the word, Wufei was rather tired and moved like a puppet on strings in Heero's hands. He was no more bothered about being pampered by Heero, or of having been naked in front of Heero. Heero did not seem bothered and knew Wufei and he did not feel dishonoured in Heero's eyes as he would have been if any of the other pilots had given him a bath. He was much too relaxed now to ponder the reasons behind that statement or the feelings running through his head, so Wufei gave himself over to the drugs in his system and Heero.

From far away, he was aware of Heero leaning him against the mirror to clean and bandage his wound. After that, strong arms pulled him forward to rest against a strong shoulder and set about combing the tangles out of his hair.

Quite content with life in general, and feeling safe in Heero's arms, he let himself nod off.

---

Heero knew he had no one else to blame but himself for the torture he had subjugated himself to. He had been surprised when Wufei offered no argument to Heero agreeing to bathe him. Heero felt that perhaps he was stunned into silence, but when Wufei leaned into him and let him perpetually have his way with him and his body, Heero was ecstatic.

He had noted that the Chinese pilot was a little dazed, because of the medication that Sally had prescribed. However, through it all, he realised Wufei was positively accepting Heero's touches and caresses, even enjoying it too. He heard the small pants and saw the flush on the copper toned body, and Heero almost threw his pride out the window to take the Chinese lad then and there making his intentions be known, drugs be damned.

He barely managed to get his traitorous body under control, when he had the brilliant idea of washing Wufei's hair.

It was essential he rationally stated to himself, as Wufei looked at him with those adorably innocent eyes making him bite back a moan. Duo only let anyone he trusted touch his hair, it was that important. Woking off that theory, he felt Wufei felt the same way and only a person who Wufei trusted entirely could touch his hair. It was part of the first phase of his strategy in claiming Wufei, he reminded himself.

When Wufei agreed to it, Heero did all he could to not break out into a triumphant smile, focusing on Wufei's mass of locks. Of course, he also had to snap Wufei's hair tie, since really it was a crime to have those silky locks constrained.

Throughout all this, Heero's mind fervently hoped that the little Asian pilot - now slumbering fitfully on his shoulder - had a soft corner for him and not the other pilots.

Sighing Heero wished he was not such a 'hard head in the social interaction department' as Duo called him.

He wanted to make his motives clearer to the other pilots to back off from Wufei.

He wanted to make the man in his arms understand the depth of his emotions.

He wanted to know the Oriental youth better, more intimately so he could understand Wufei's mind more.

He wanted so much, and even though he followed his emotions and started working on a strategy, doubt assailed his mind as he thought about going head to head against the other pilots for Wufei's affections. He knew he was already getting possessive, and his hands itched to grab Wufei and hide somewhere till he made the little Asian realise his…love.

Snorting to himself softly, Heero stopped running his hands through Wufei's hair and figured it was time to let the little Chinese pilot sleep in his bed - sneaking a glance at his watch - till lunch at least. Then he could work on getting Wufei to respond to him more than to the other pilots.

He would win this war…err…competition to woo Wufei. That would be the word that Duo would use, he mused to himself judiciously.

Carefully laying the sleeping pilot on the freshly made bed, he covered Wufei with the sheet and comforter. Smoothing away some of the strands away from the peaceful adorable face, Heero stood up quickly and turned to walk out of the room before he lost control and sneaked a kiss.

Groaning internally, he admitted that he was at his limit. The limit that would break and force himself on the Chinese pilot, hurting the little one in the process. Heero could not do that. Not to someone he respected and admired. In a show of weakness, Heero scrubbed his hand over his face and consulted his watch again.

Hardening his resolve, he cleaned the bathroom while working his plan in his head. It was a couple of hours before lunch when the Asian pilot would have to be woken, and Heero needed to make another plan of action to get Wufei away from the scheming hands of the other 3 pilots.

Later in his room, booting his laptop his mind played back some of the cuter moments of giving Wufei a bath. Firming his resolve he went back to work.

_*Phase one: complete*_

_Phase two: …_

With a feral grin, Heero conceded that things were looking good, it was in his favour.

---

Violet eyes scrunched up more pondering this new evidence. The initial mission plan was to get 01 tumbling into bed with 05. However, the plan did not make allowances for the fact that 05 was just that naïve and dense and did not realise how cute he was!

The injustice of this all!

It had to be remedied.

And it did not help that there was a slight deviation from the initial plan where the victim was being teased when the target was not around and the criminals were falling for the victim. Terrible that.

It did not help either, that the target was a hard nut to crack. 01 was not showing any signs of falling in love with 05. Come to think of it, did anyone know of 01's orientation? Did 01 even jerk off? Ever? Even once in his life?

…

That might have to be remedied as well, violet eyes groaned painfully.

01 and 05 were too idiotic nuts that did not know the meaning of the word 'sex' unless someone hit them over the head with it or showed them actively what it meant. 01 had not cracked, not once since the day they noticed 01's reaction to 05's butt dancing in the air. Why he ought to…

Ah Ha! That's it! That was most certainly it! Subtlety never worked why did they even bother! Violet eyes now studiously nodded to himself and realised that all was well again. They had a new plan to work with. Time to gather the other criminals and get this show on the road…so to speak.

Cackling violet eyes agreed that things would get exciting soon. Yes, oh yes! Thing would be in their favour again.

More cackling filled the room, and from the doorway, troubled green and pale blue wondered what they would be in for.

---

_*Plan K: failed*_

It was not 'Plan K'!

Fine fine, then _*Plan M: failed*_

Was it 'Plan M'?

…

…

_*Plan O: failed*_

_*Plan P:…*_

This had better work, we are not making progress.

Hmph! It will work!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n:

*sheepishly* so I managed to have this massive writer's block just 2 chapters into the story. Really now, perhaps I might have bitten off more than I can chew.

Well once again to the reviewers, ya'll give me inspiration and make me push myself to turn out a really really good chapter. Let me know how feel. And I shall come back with more soon.

Vashta: I am working 'competition' into the rest of the chapters as well. Your keyword gave me so many juicy ideas! I hope I do enough justice to it.

Frayedsoul: Lol! Glad you did laugh at the last chapter. Then I was doing right. Your idea of the guys all falling in love with Wufei had me intrigued and gave me some naughty ideas! Hope this is chapter is just as good as the previous.

puretsubasa: I agree wholeheartedly. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Do review!


	4. Showers, Lust and Naked!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 04: Showers, Lust and Naked!**

Heero leaned his head on the tiles of the shower stall letting the water sluice over his body. Sighing in pleasure he allowed his body to relax under the warm stimulating spray of the shower.

During the war he did not have time to enjoy a shower. It had always been a matter of cleansing the body of the hateful odours and the blood stains. There was no time for relaxing then either, it was a matter of survival; he had to be in and out quickly. Even if the other pilots were in the house, he had always been on his guard.

He was glad that things had changed since then. He could relax and was learning there was so much more to life than fighting. He really was enjoying himself. Sighing again, he turned to rest his back on the cool tiles and raised his head to the steady stream flowing from above.

He could get used to this.

Relaxed as he was, he missed the quiet opening of the door to his left. He did not notice the shadow that quickly stripped and got into the shower stall with him.

His eyes snapped open only when he felt an experimental touch on his limp manhood. Tensing, he snapped to attention, head facing the intruder… and noticed Wufei smiling shyly at him.

A _very naked_ Wufei.

"…Wufei? … what? … wh…"

Another tentative touch and he was gasping again in unbridled pleasure. Heero was not sure what was going on, but if his Wufei was willing to do this…with him, who was he to complain.

His brain stopped thinking at that point and grabbing Wufei by the back of his neck, twining his fingers in that black wet hair and kissed the Chinese man's lips hard.

Soft and pliant lips melted against his own. Groaning thickly, Heero reached out with his tongue carefully, not wanting Wufei to run away from him and slid it over Wufei's lips. Wufei gasped into his mouth and parted his lips for Heero to explore. Tentatively at first, then a lot more boldly he explored that hot cavern.

Confident that Wufei was not going to run away at any moment, Heero caressed the body in front of him. The hot wet well-toned body, and relishing in it's closeness. Trailing his fingertips lightly over his torso, over his nipples, the washboard stomach, curving upwards to his back and moving back down to finally settle on that firm butt -- that had started this whole mess -- and gave them a hard squeeze.

Wufei's hands in the meanwhile were doing their own exploration too, they teased and caressed and brought life to his previously limp manhood.

Breaking apart when they needed to catch their breath, Wufei grinned up at him slyly and slid to his knees. Licking his lips, eyes still focused on Heero's prussian eyes, he placed a soft kiss on the tip of the Japanese youth's erection.

"… Wufei …"

The next instant he had to swallow a scream since Wufei took all of Heero into his mouth and buried himself into his pubic hair. Getting a moment to catch his breath, Heero decided speaking was overrated anyway and gave himself over to the other youth's ministrations. Gasping and moaning, he leaned himself against the tiled wall again and felt Wufei move up and down on his erection.

Wufei really had a sinful mouth, Heero decided. Starting with a slow suction, Wufei moved faster; and while one of his hands came up to play with Heero's sac, the other coursed a teasing path over a quivering inner thigh.

Breathing through his mouth, Heero felt his entire being focused on one spot, the place between his legs and Wufei's mouth on him. The now cool water falling over the both of them only increased the pleasure, letting Heero ride higher still on this pleasurable wave. Knowing he was close, he moaned loudly pulling at the black matted hair, but Wufei kept up a steady pressure and sucked him in more. Not able to hold on any longer Heero toppled over that cliff in a matter of seconds with a loud shout of ecstasy thrashing a little helplessly as Wufei sucked him dry and still continued to lick and suck his limp penis.

Trying to catch his breath, Heero sank to the floor and languidly looked through his orgasm-hazed eyes at the beautiful creature staring at him lovingly. The one that was solely his and had just given him an exquisite gift. He had finally won that competition and Wufei was…

Wufei? His? And giving him a blowjob?

His delirious mind struggled to catch up with what he might have missed.

And wasn't Wufei… injured?

…

Opening his eyes, Heero groaned loudly in despair.

Of all the…!

It was a dream. A hot wet dream. But it was a blasted wet dream. It wasn't even real! Wufei was still not his! He still had to compete over possessing the little Asian youth.

Huffing indignantly, he raised his head from the pages of the book that was open on his desk. There was a drool spot on one of the pages, but he could not care less. He wanted to toss the book to the far corners of his room at the unfairness of it all.

So close! He was in his arms, giving him a blowjob!

Groaning again, he closed the book with a resounding thump and snorted. Wonder how his mind went from 'Mechanics of the Xervios System' to Wufei sharing his shower. He really was not going to be able to read this book and keep a check on his anatomy anytime soon. Heck, make that ever!

Shaking his head, he really did not need Duo-esque speech in his head. The one place that the braided idiot should not have breached.

Noting the wet spot on the front of his shorts, he removed them, cleaned off with some tissues – no shower this time – changed into a fresh pair of boxers and shorts and carried the garments that had the remains of his wet dream to the laundry hamper.

There was still an hour and a half till lunch. He was really not in a good mood. Maybe he could use the braided youth as his target. He had some aggression to get rid of, and he had to get at Duo for entering his head.

Somewhat placated with that thought, he headed out on his *new* mission.

One roughed-up Shinigami coming up!

---

Tap – tap – tap – tap – tap

Quatre absently tapped his pen on the desk, his eyes glazed over and not focusing on the document in front of him. He was reading it about 2 minutes ago, but then his thoughts got …derailed.

Sighing again, he tried to focus on the letters again. The mission that had injured his family had irked him, and as much as he had wanted to lay into Commander Une, he knew she was not responsible for the mix-up in the officers that where assigned to them. That was solely that of a Mr. Hardock, chief of staff, who hated the Gundam Pilots, but till this fiasco was quite discreet in making his displeasure known. Quatre would make sure that he learnt never *ever* to mess with the Gundam Pilots!

He was simmering with the rage over the bruises he had seen over his lovers' bodies, but he was even more upset over the injuries that Wufei had sustained. At this, a light blush painted his cheeks, when he realised that his mind was supplying him with images of a fine copper toned half-naked body.

Biting back a groan, Quatre felt ashamed a little for his traitorous thoughts. He tried to reason with his head that it was really not sinful, he was just admiring something that was very striking and Wufei was most certainly that and more.

Though there was no way he would mention that out loud, Wufei was very self-conscious and terribly innocent. It was that innocence that appealed to Quatre and …

This time he did groan out loud, his lovers would punish him if they knew what went on in his head, a tiny voice reminded him.

Snorting quietly, tossing his pen down on his desk lightly, he reasoned with that voice, that it really was not his fault. Sure he wanted his family to be happy, but he wanted to be happy in the physical sense too.

Ever since the mission to get Heero and Wufei together had started, the pleasurable bedroom activities had stopped. Completely. Quatre was upset over this. It was because of this that he was finding himself salivating and hardening at the Chinese youth's innocent antics!

That errant voice in his head spoke up again to remind him that he and Duo were the only ones focused on the mission, Trowa was the one sitting in the sidelines waiting for them to come back to him. Trowa would never initiate anything in the bedroom, it would always be Duo first and Quatre on those other off chances that Duo was elsewhere occupied.

Feeling guiltier now and decidedly miffed at that voice in his head, Quatre rubbed his forehead a little as if to ease the pain there.

Was it wrong for him to want his lovers' attention on him and to carry on their bedroom activities?

No.

Was it wrong for him to then get his kicks from other sources if his lovers were not putting up?

Most certainly not.

Hence he was perfectly in the right. He was not at fault. It was his lovers.

Nodding his head decisively now, he reaffirmed that beautiful things and people needed to be appreciated. He was just appreciating Wufei since he was a beautiful man. Heero too was quite a remarkable creature too.

Bang!

Quatre rubbed his abused forehead after banging his head on his desk.

The injustice of it all! He really needed to get laid by his lovers' or his thoughts would lead him astray. Duo had called him a nymph, so he would wear that mantle proudly and get his lovers' to fall in with his plans.

Tonight would have to be it.

But first…Duo had been right about some things.

They were in the dark about the orientation of Pilot 01. And Wufei was injured, there was not much they could do…err… there was a lot they could do in this situation to rile up Heero; however Quatre needed to get laid and he would make sure his needs came first before helping anyone else.

Plans formulated in his head, phone calls made, he stretched in his desk chair and then went back to really focusing on the papers in front of him.

---

Quatre was huddling over his notes and furiously making notes in the side when a tiny groan and shuffling of sheets brought his head up. Looking onto the bed in the middle of the study he noted that Wufei was waking up in a rather kittenish way.

Thank Allah, he made plans for getting laid tonight or he would be scandalising the Asian youth right about now!

Picking up the notes he had made and arranging them neatly on the side after closing his pen, he walked out of the study quietly. Sally had knocked Wufei with a lot of medications, which only meant that the Oriental youth would be clawing his way to consciousness now. Time enough to gather the troops and let them in on the game plan.

_*Mission : Pilot 01 orientation determination*_

_*Plan A: …*_

_*Mission : 04 + 03 + 02 + a big bed*_

_*Plan A : …*_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: I was craving some good 01x05 action and was not successful. I seem to have read them all! So sad as that was I decided that writing my own was the only way to cut it. So here it is and I have the next chapter in my head, so that should get done soon too.

Frayedsoul: Ah! You are reading my mind over all the possibilities I can come up with. Glad you are enjoying this, here's more and do let me know what you think.

kayya: yes! Wufei is dense and way too cute for his own good. Not guessing the story before you read it, means that I am on the right track! Let me know what you think!


	5. Etiquette, Trust and Slave

I don't own 'em

* * *

**Chapter 05: Etiquette, Trust and Slave**

"Heero!" A body clad in a light blue dress drenched in a heady strong perfume flung themselves onto his arm clinging rather forcefully.

It's so good to see you! I'm so glad that I can have lunch date with you and the guys"

Controlling his reflex to throw off the person to a far corner and trying not to show his desire to gag over the strong perfume, Heero smiled down at the girl and replied civilly, "How are you Relena?"

After that bath in the morning, Heero was certain that there was no way, the others would win in this competition to get Wufei. Heero Yuy had made Wufei his mission and his target and he always got what he wanted and completed his mission with a 100% success rate.

Unfortunately, the 100% success rate was also for the other Gundam Pilots, it's what made them so good. Hence the current situation.

Relena had been invited to lunch at the farmhouse.

Relena had been invited to this lunch date by a Quatre Raberba Winner.

The same Quatre Raberba Winner who had come to him an hour ago to share the lunch plans.

Heero was still trying to understand what this all meant. Why was *she* really here? His brain was assuming this to be a strategy to distract Heero, so they could focus on stealing Wufei from him.

That was the not the only thing that was causing his left eye to twitch. Oh no!

Relena hanging on his arm, with her expensive perfume rubbing all over him with her girly and giggly attitude, that Heero Yuy could deal with.

Wufei treating him like a stranger, after being bathed in the morning by the Japanese youth, that Heero Yuy could *not* deal with.

On waking up, Wufei all but jumped into the arms of the Wing pilot's rival to help him look presentable for lunch.

A rival by the name of Trowa Barton, who was helping arrange Wufei pleasantly on the smaller of the couches.

The same Trowa Barton who was in danger of being hurt -- very badly -- by a Heero Yuy.

Okay, so maybe Heero would hurt him a little since Duo and Quatre would be upset. However, they had only themselves to blame, for daring to take his Wufei away from him.

While he seethed over the current situation and glared at each of his rivals, everyone settled themselves in the cosy little living room. When his rivals did not combust spontaneously, he disappointedly turned to serving himself -- Chinese food from their favourite restaurant and iced tea.

The house was very … peaceful today. Heero understood this. After the war, no matter how much Relena tried to get to know the others, they never let her in much. It was an unspoken sentiment, they trusted her with the peace of the world, but they just did not trust her with their unguarded selves. They were all polite, and conversation always tended to be political or superficial in nature. They met her at least once a month during the conferences that Quatre attended or through the security details and because of their bond through the war they had warmed up to her.

Though not as warm to invite her to their private abode. This was the first time and it had everyone a little tense. Which brought Heero back to the *why* of it all.

If she was not here, Wufei would be *medicated*. The medicated Wufei was rather … adorable and cute. And more trusting…

His eyes guiltily flashed over to Wufei and looked directly in to the darkest pools of expressive eyes that always had the power to enslave him. He almost let out a whimper when Wufei jerked his eyes away and stabbed at the meat on his plate with a fork in his left hand.

Shaking his head slightly, Heero sank into an overstuffed chair meant for one, thankful that Quatre and Duo were keeping the evil woman away from him. Maybe he would forgive Quatre. And maybe he would forgive Duo and Trowa too.

Just maybe.

Picking up his chopsticks, he absently wondered if Wufei had a fever, his cheeks had seemed a little flushed…

_*Phase one :__ recheck status*_

_*Phase two : on hold*_

---

Trowa was certain something was underfoot.

Relena Darlian had been invited to lunch at their house.

Relena Darlian had been invited to a lunch 'date' at their private residence.

Duo was currently chatting with her, a mile to the dozen over the décor of the place. He had thankfully not yet offered to show her round the place. He would not be comfortable with that. Nor would Heero or Wufei for that matter.

He trusted his lovers, there could not be love without the trust. However lately with this game, things were a kilter. Quatre and Duo were too focused on the mission and setting the others up that they had forgotten about him and his *ahem* problem.

Munching quietly on his chicken he glanced over at Wufei, and immediately wished he hadn't. That was his other problem!

Trowa shifted a little in his overstuffed chair and hoped his lovers did not notice that… and perversely wished that they had.

Sighing again, he looked at Heero and turned away immediately. The Japanese pilot looked like he was plotting someone's death.

He hoped it was not him; he was enjoying life now. Duo and Quatre too, he loved them too damn much to lose them now. Even though they were being selfish and not indulging in some good ol' bedroom fun. Even though they were watching the young Chinese one and were one step to slobbering all over the poor injured one. Even though they were pushing and testing Heero's limits and coming up with perverted plots to faze the Wing pilot…

The only good thing about this situation Trowa could see was, Heero was getting to be quite territorial of Wufei. Oh he was doing it subtly alright, he wondered if his lovers noted that? Wufei, seemed to be blushing more and Heero seemed to be the cause of it – if the glances at the stone faced pilot could be trusted. So really there was progress there, just no progress in *his* direction…

Gloomily munching on his food, his eyes looked over to Relena, Duo and Quatre seated on the bigger of the couches almost in line with the one Wufei was on. Heero was seated on the other overstuffed chair next to Wufei, facing Trowa, who was seated in a similar overstuffed chair, next to the couch with his lovers. The food was on the centre table. The wall facing the couches housed the television and music system with racks lining the set filled with music and movie discs. Thankfully this room was decent enough for company…

Girlish laughter burst out suddenly, mixed with chuckles and Duo's indignant voice shaking him out of his perusal of their living room.

"It was not my fault!"

"Oh, of course not," a bland voice added.

Sputtering and glaring at Heero, Duo replied, "Was not! Anyway, it was yours!"

"Duo, you know that is not true…," Quatre started trying to rein in his laughter.

"It is! If he had fixed the lights in that room like he was supposed to…"

"Or if you had stuck to the roof work like you were supposed to?" Wufei interjected smartly with a slight smile curving his lips.

"Et tu, Chang? Are you implying that I never finish my work?" Duo challenged.

"Hardly. Merely pointing out that you were given tasks."

"And yet you *had* to interfere with the painting," Heero told him, expression blank, but his eyes twinkling with merriment.

Huffing and stuttering a little over being double teamed by the Asian pilots, Duo looked imploringly towards Trowa, since Quatre was not going to be helping him anytime soon with all the laughing he was doing.

Trowa raised an elegant brow in question and got, "Come on Tro, you've got to back me up here," Duo all but pouted.

"Back you up?" Trowa asked innocently, "But you did paint the study hot pink, Duo."

Another peal of laughter as Duo fumed. Then brightening up, he laughed lightly with the others and sheepishly said, "Would it make any difference if I told you I was aiming for err … black?"

That set everyone laughing again. Quieting down and catching their breath, Heero's droll voice stated, "You would never make an interior decorator."

"Hmph!" Duo was running out of smart rejoinders. "I still say it was not my fault!" he said petulantly.

The house had been a project for all the pilots, something fun, something not related to the war, something permanent for them. A place they could trust to be their own. All of them had undertaken tasks right from the floorboards to the paint and decorations on the walls. It was in every essence their 'Home'.

Chatting more about the house, Trowa fervently hoped again that Relena would not ask to move around the house, with Heero as her personal slave…err.. guide. Somehow Trowa highly doubted it. What with her waltzing in and saying she was invited to a lunch 'date' and then the not so sneaky hungry looks in Heero's direction, this lunch 'date' had the makings of a bad ending.

A small stifled gasp had Trowa looking up, to see Wufei glaring at Heero, who seemed oblivious and innocent of any crime. That is until he saw Wufei's gorgeous black hair spill forward to frame his elfin face and shoulders. Trowa understood immediately that Heero decided to relieve the Chinese pilot of his offending hair tie. Turning amused eyes on to Heero, he nodded and got a small smirk in answer. Yes, looks like Heero's predatory instincts were taking over from what he saw was competition to steal Wufei.

Duo and Quatre got that little scene too, and were amused themselves. Quatre distracted Relena effortlessly by serving her more food, and drawing her into another story about their cat, Hector.

Tuning out the conversation, he glanced back at Wufei, and then decided to test his theory he had. Starting with Relena, he watched as she ate.

....

Not sure what he was thinking, Trowa was not into women, and this one just plain irked him…

Turning to his first lover, Duo was inhaling his food at a sickening fast pace.

No, nothing there.

His second lover, Quatre was eating his food delicately as was considered by polite society.

Hn, nothing … uncomfortable there either.

Glancing sneakily at Heero, he wondered if perhaps it was an Asian thing…?

Hn. Negative.

So it was *just* Wufei.

Wufei, who managed to make eating Chinese food an erotic art. What was it about the little pilot that made slaves out of the rest of the pilots? Thinking Chinese food was the safest option, Trowa had ordered this and was now regretting this.

Wufei was a major problem.

Some strands of the conversation filtered through his conscious, it seemed Quatre, Duo and Relena were talking of … love? Of all the idiotic things, he was getting annoyed with his lovers. You don't just invite Relena, who is still crazily in love with Heero and …oh!

He was the idiot, apparently. Duo had hinted, hence his other lover had brought the bait. No wonder they were so hyper.

Stabbing rather savagely at the last piece of meat on his plate, Trowa amended that Wufei and Heero -- though he loved them as his own family -- were his major problems. Maybe he could lock them in a room to sort out their issues. Heero was already ready to step up to the plate and take care of Wufei, it was the wooing part on the Japanese pilot's part that was left, so locking them both up would speed up the process. Growling under his breath he cursed his luck, two lovers and not one around to please him. He would have to do something about that… tonight!

Shoving away at those plans he moved towards Wufei asking if the Chinese youth would want more food, expecting the negative reply. Looking into those bottomless pits and noting the stress lines around the eyes Trowa felt his anger towards his lovers triple. Wufei was a very private person. Add the fact that he was injured, needed help to eat, and had a giggling princess to entertain, the poor pilot was stretched thin. Wufei needed his medication – soon. The sooner, that woman left the better. Maybe he could convince Heero to point out in his typical blunt fashion he was not interested in Relena?

Well, for what it was worth, at least dessert would tide Wufei over for awhile. Though Trowa was not so sure it would do *his* sanity any good. His mind quickly put together his missions for the night.

_*Mission : 02 + 04 + 03 + the bedroom* _

_*Plan A : … silk scarves to be ready in case they try to escape or fight…*_

_*Possible Mission : lock 01 and 05 in a room*_

_*... to come soon … *_

---

Relena was ecstatic over being invited for this lunch date! Sure it was Quatre who had done the inviting – minor detail. All those times of being professional and charming his friends had finally paid off. She had convinced herself to wait all this time. Dorothy may have had some scheming plans, but her ideas were better and there was no manipulating involved. Well not that much anyway. Men were all the same, bat your eyes, smile a lot and pretend to be … loose and they let you walk over them. Dorothy need not know that she had taken that advice to heart. Anyway, it was a small price to pay, now Heero could marry her knowing they approved. Heero had not been ready to follow her then, but now … she could make him hers officially.

Pagan had warned her about counting her chickens …but she was just so excited. It took a lot of her presence of mind to get her raging hormones to settle down, though every time her eyes locked with Heero's she was on fire!

He had been her beacon of hope during the war, but that had soon blossomed to love and she was almost certain it was true for him too. He would have shoved her away and not spoken to her all the times that they had met if it was the opposite. Mentally prepped she tried to outmanoeuvre the braided and blonde boys asking her about cupid and Valentine.

No she was quite certain she had not been shot by cupid. No, she did not know what 'aishiteru' meant. And yes she was quite positive she had not seen or received anybody called … Valentine ever.

Answering in a very prim manner to make known her displeasure at being asked these weird questions she decided to talk to her man, and was only a little miffed that his eyes were not on her, but following the conversation between that tall pilot and the arrogant pilot -- who was occupying an entire couch. Dismissing them, she said in a sugary voice, "Heero," getting his attention, "I have tickets to the World Combat Competitions. I would love to go and see some of the events, like air rifle, archery, and perhaps some of the martial arts tournaments." She had carefully scoured the events and picking ones her love would like, and had secured the tickets immediately. It was a hard buy, but would be worth it.

"I want you to be my guest." Adding a hint of question at the end, since really it unbecoming for young ladies to do the asking out on dates -- even if these were modern times.

Oh, the adorable darling, he was looking at the other pilots seeking their approval. Of course they would not interfere; they had accepted her, she did not have to beat around the bush anymore. Dorothy may have been right; soldier boy's needed commands to follow, since he was listening to her *ahem* request. She just hoped her darling Heero did not need that in the bedroom too, she was not into those sorts of perverse sports as Dorothy.

Considering this as fait-accompli she was already planning how she would order him to take care of her … umm … feminine desires and then trap… err… convince him that he needed to marry her. Becoming enslaved in her daydreams, she almost missed her love's low throated husky reply. Oh, where was the Relena that battled with sleazy politicians daily and kept a cool head about it all… never mind Heero was saying…

"Sorry. I have plans that day."

"Oh."

Silence in the room. She was oblivious to the eyes delighting in this little drama.

"That's alright dear, the games are on for 20 days, we can go another day. Let me check your schedule against mine…"

"I will be occupied elsewhere."

"…"

Occupied elsewhere, her Heero occupied elsewhere… what did that mean. Maybe she was not being firm enough with him.

* * *

a/n: sad…there were not that many reviewers this time! Boohoo! But seriously there are two chapters this time. I might get a chance to add a third chapter too. Since I missed two weeks of updating and well, I am going travelling for another week. So this is to make up for the tardiness. Please review it really does help me understand what you all think.

Frayedsoul : thanks you are quite an inspiration to write for. Let me know how these chapters are. Not too happy with 'em :(


	6. Orders, Hector, Adorable

I don't own 'em

* * *

**Chapter 06: Orders, Hector, Adorable **

"You will be occupied for 20 days?"

Prussian blue eyes glanced up and raised an eyebrow at the question almost making her flush at being this …forward and demanding. Very unlike her, but too bad, she was wooing Heero Damn… er … Drat it! A lady should not curse or lose her composure in front of her love. She was an esteemed politician and the apple in everyone's eyes. Looking back into Heero's eyes silently waiting for his answer, willing him to answer her.

"Work. Missions."

Ah, never one to waste words or actions. However, she was never one to give up. They had said that they had been home for the past few days...

"Well, you are on a break now? How about …"

Heero had stood up to clear the table with Trowa and exited through a door to her right. Well, if that was not rude. Flushing a little, she noted that she was subject to pitying looks from Quatre and Duo. Looking over to the chair that her love had occupied a minute ago, she noticed the Chinese pilot moving a little and wincing, only then did she notice that he was injured. Flushing a little guiltily she figured that was his reason for occupying the whole couch.

Duo must have seen the wince, since he got up and was leaning over the Asian youth murmuring something in what seemed like another language. Quatre cleared his throat and drew her into another monologue to distract her. Young ladies never were impolite, especially to the host; so she turned, smiled sweetly and made all the right noises about the delicious dessert that would be brought out any moment now.

Soft growling to her side had her looking back at the Chinese pilot though. Never one to be prejudiced, she would graciously admit that Chang Wufei scared her. His words seemed to have hidden insults even if they were spoken politely. Hence she stayed away from him. Today though was strange. The man had the most stunning black hair that made her envious. It looked even more lustrous than hers and he was a … man! The injustice of it all!

Quatre quickly moved towards Wufei's side trying to shield him from her prying eyes, and was bending low whispering something else. An innocent look replaced the painful rage on that proud man --boy's face, making her catch her breath. Cocking his head to the side making his hair fall forward beautifully, he asked Quatre something, who gently brushed the hair behind Wufei's ears and replied.

Turning away quickly, the word 'adorable' came to mind. Clutching her iced tea glass a bit too tightly, she tried to understand why her instincts were screaming at her. Before she could ponder on it more, Heero and Trowa returned with dessert.

Squaring her shoulders and proverbially taking the bull by the horns she was ready to face down Heero Yuy and make him fall in with her plans already. The man was an idiot when it came to emotions and expressions and Relena was going to be his saving grace and she was tired of waiting for him to come around.

Good humour returned she accepted her plate of dessert and dug into it with gusto. She had her plan in her mind, and nothing was going to get in the way.

---

Quatre's space heart was on overload. From the dissent and fury of his team mates to the girlish prudish impertinence he was almost tapped out of his quota of reading hearts for the month.

He knew he had opened Pandora's box, by going against the unspoken agreement of inviting Relena to their private home. He regretted it, but shoved it to the back of his mind when he watched Relena preen and charm them -- Duo looked about ready to chew glass then. Thankfully they then played witness to Relena command -- er -- wooing Heero. Quatre was almost tagging a mission successful sign.

All that faded though when he saw and felt how much Wufei was struggling to maintain a cool façade and bat away the pain. The regret fell like a ton of bricks on his head. Maybe he got a little too carried away?

He tried to catalogue the emotions so far:

~ Heero was upset, but was not bothered about Relena.

~ Wufei was still a little dazed from the drugs and was trying to maintain his proud mask.

~ Duo was thrilled over the drama but also wanted to choke the haughty princess.

~ Relena was in love-sick mode willing to manipulate for her 'deluded love'; the polite woman of the political halls was clearly missing.

~ Trowa was … shielding himself from Quatre's space heart, and the Sandrock pilot had been too wrapped up in guiding the conversation to pay attention to his other lover.

Damn, no maybe about it, he had gotten carried away.

Anyway, it was dessert time now. He had convinced Wufei to stay for the chocolate covered fruit and marshmallows. It was easier for the Chinese pilot to eat, and Wufei's stomach would accept fruit more. Quatre was thankful for not being able to watch Wufei; he needed to keep his wits about him. That's when he realised Relena was planning her second attack.

"You know Heero," delicately licking some chocolate from her strawberry, setting her smouldering gaze on the Wing pilot, "this house is nice, what was your task in building it?"

"…same as the others," Heero looked up suspiciously, as did Duo.

"I would love to take a tour of the house after dessert!"

Quatre realised that would have come up, and decided to draw lunch to a close...

"Sorry, 'Lena!" Duo grinned a little too dangerously.

Relena glared at the braided pilot, her notable calm forgotten for the moment, Quatre noted. Continuing and ignoring the glare Duo said with a hint of sarcasm, "The house is sorta a mess, and well, am sure a charming girl such as yourself would not be interested in roaming around a bachelor pad now, would ya?"

"I am clearly aware of what a bachelor pad is like Duo. It always needs a …woman's touch," she smiled quite primly at him and turned a loving one on Heero, "I would still love to walk around this house that you …built with your bare hands!"

Heero just stared at her hard; Duo looked mad at that blatant put down, and Quatre noted pleased that the blonde girl was getting desperate if she was snapping so ungraciously. Deciding it was time for him to explain his motives; Quatre opened his mouth, only to have Trowa interrupt.

"We are honoured that you like our 'Home'," Trowa spoke smoothly; which brought her frustrated pale blues to rest on Quatre's second lover and also the second person daring to interrupt her tête-à-tête with Heero.

"I don't think you noticed," Trowa spoke mildly as if discussing the weather, "we just completed a mission 3 days ago. One which got us all injured. Wufei was the most injured," he motioned towards their little pilot who was busily eating his chocolate covered melon piece delicately with his left hand, not caring a whit for the conversation, his remaining energy focused on his plate.

That brought a gentle smile on all their lips at how adorable he was, as well as a sigh of relief that he was eating and not in obvious pain.

Trowa carried on after taking a bite of his chocolate covered marshmallow, "The house has been turned upside down because of that. Clothes that need to be washed, medical supplies strewn everywhere," licking his lips a little, his hard eyes boring into her, "confidential papers lying around. You understand our reasons, don't you?"

Quatre was a little distracted by his lover's tongue, he really could not wait for this evening, but now, his mind groaned, he had to focus on Relena.

Focusing on the girl again, he was impressed by her resilience.

"Well I guess that means you cannot show me around. Pity really, I love this place. I would love to live in a place like this sometime. It has the right amount of cosy and privacy to it." Taking a nibble out of her chocolate coated strawberry she continued oblivious to four shocked and irate glares, "In fact I was thinking some rooms in *my* residence could do with some renovation, I would love it if you would give me your inputs. Since you are free today Heero you can accompany me back after lunch. Luckily I have the rest of the day off. I'm sure your friends won't need you today and you can stay at my home for the night." At this she flashed a business smile in the other's directions, though her eyes were focused on Heero, who the Sandrock pilot noted was discreetly looking at his watch -- probably wondering if Pagan would come soon.

"That way your injuries don't get aggravated and in case it hurts I can nurse you. I think that is what we should do," Relena gushed looking expectantly at Heero.

Time seemed to stop in the living room, the suddenly bold Vice Foreign Minister was ordering and making decisions for Heero and the blonde pilot felt the stunned air and regretted his decision …again.

For the third time Quatre tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"…its over…" a morose voice whined from the direction of the smaller couch making him forget his decision and stare at the dark haired pilot a little panicked.

---

Duo was worried when he heard that soft voice whine. Since when does Chang Wufei whine? Or pout at an empty dessert plate for that matter? Especially in front of the Princess? Absently he wished that 'Fei did not remember this, it would kill him. His monologue came to an abrupt stop when his brain processed the scene before him clearly.

Oh, where was a camera when you needed one! Duo cursed his luck. He should have been prepared when Quatre had mentioned 'Her Highness' was coming over. Controlling his urge to hug the stuffing out of the caramel skinned pilot, Duo watched affectionately as Wufei, proud warrior of the Dragon clan doodled in chocolate sauce with his left hand and pouted at the biggest injustice in life -- and empty dessert plate.

Sighing Duo knew he had picked the right dessert, since Wu's stomach was still resident to many drugs and he was picking at all the food they laid in front of him. Chocolate was something that was a sure winner, add fruits like strawberries, apples, pineapple, melon and orange -- the healthy foods -- marshmallow for garnish and there was no way things could go wrong!

Duo was still patting himself on the back for getting Wufei to eat, when Heero spoke softly, "Do you want some more Wufei?"

His eyes moving between the two pilots as if watching a tennis match, Duo noted Heero's amused eyes asking the question, and then the adorable Wufei looking very seriously at his empty plate and nodding. Moving smoothly, Heero switched his plate with the Chinese youth's. Wufei's eyes lit up and started eating from the fresh plate, not glancing around or realising that he was eating from Heero's plate.

Really their little injured pilot was quite adorable, Duo nodded to himself sagely. Then becoming serious, he realised he really hated seeing Wufei being injured, in pain, drugged and without his proud mask and in front of this two-faced woman no less! That could only mean that the stubborn idiot was in more pain than he was letting on and was escaping from the conversation world into the chocolate covered one. Not that the Deathscythe pilot could blame him, he was 3 steps from throttling the woman. But back to his little 'Fei fei, he realised it had been about 2 and a half hours since the pilot was up. A bed was needed for the injured pilot and soon! Glancing up, he caught Heero's eye and the silent message was passed through.

He could pick on his two favourite pilots and their sexuality later. Right now he confirmed that, Relena wanted to sink her talons in 01 now; thankfully, his best pal, Heero Yuy was *not* and never had been in love with the hag.

As if on cue, he felt her shifting around behind him and turned to catch her suspicious glances between Wufei and Heero. The braided youth tried to control his snickering when he realised that her sharp eyes were picking up something more intimate between them but was unsure what to make of it. This was just too much to pass up. Well, he had been on his best behaviour so he could afford to let his inner demon loose. Okay, he would wait for another irritating comment from her and then he would sic his demon on her.

"Heero, you can share from my plate if you want," cued with another set of sickening sweet smile and flickering eyelashes.

Yup, Demon Duo is now being unleashed.

" 'Lena," winking at Heero, "don't you think Wufei and Heero look good together?"

Pretending not to notice the messy pilot's wide eyes and the angry flush on Relena's face, he enquired innocently. Trowa's lips quirked a little, while Quatre stared wide eyes at Duo and tried to tell him to knock it out.

Unfortunately for the blonde lover, Trowa agreed with his braided lover, "Heero. Wufei looks tired. He can afford to eat more."

After 2 minutes of some silent conversation passing between 03 and 01, Duo was amazed when the Wing pilot moved his plate closer and took the plate and fork out of a whining Chinese pilot's hands, and then started to feed him slowly.

Relena clearly was not expecting that, and was fuming, "…He…!" she whined. "He looks like a woman and acts like one too…" she mumbled raising the ire among the other pilots.

Duo watched as a little dark fur ball slinked into the room. The little pet cat of the farmhouse, Hector. He had yet to see a cat that gave its owners the silent treatment. Hector was upset because they had brought back an injured Wufei. How on earth could one explain to a silly cat that they were just as angry that Wu was hurt and they were not the guilty party?

Hector stared at Relena, promptly turned its back on her, and then moved to Wufei's couch. Crouched low on its back legs, it jumped landing correctly on Fei's lap, who carelessly adjusted the cat on his lap and stroked it affectionately – all while eating.

Of course, Hector had still not forgiven them as yet and had settled himself with his back to all of them. Trowa was thoroughly entertained, "That's Hector. He likes Wufei a lot. Knows when someone is insulting his love. He's ruthless when he attacks."

Duo snorted thinking, only his Tro would volunteer that fact, never mind that Hector did not seem to like the rest of them much too at the moment.

"Heerro! Tell your friends to stop making fun of me!" Relena all but demanded.

Shaking his head slightly Duo murmured under his breath, "You need a crash course on reading Heero Yuy's expressions, lady."

Heero had put the fork down and was covering his mouth, struggling to control his laughter; Wufei, realising that no more food was making its way, looked at Heero enquiringly. Heero shook his head apologetically, cleared his throat and started feeding 05 again.

"Relena…," Quatre clearing his throat said finally, "I think I need to explain to you properly of *why* exactly I invited you over."

That brought silence into the room, well, minus the purring and delightful little murmurs. Seeing that Wu was going to finish his plate soon, Duo passed his plate of chocolate covered fruits and marshmallows to Heero.

"Trowa mentioned that we had just finished an important mission 3 days ago. There was some important information that we gathered and it opened a can of worms that we were not too pleased with. I called you here on the pretext of lunch to discuss a couple of those important points with you." Quatre stated professionally and confidentially.

Relena seemed to be having a hard time taking this all in. Duo was also impressed with his lover's story. What could have been so important to discuss it immediately? Wincing a little inwardly, he decided he should have gone through the information they had got from the bust, even though his homework from college came first…

"It was not safe to discuss this over the phone. I thought lunch would throw anyone listening to our conversation off." Quatre said apologetically.

"So…." Relena spoke slowly, "Lunch was to discuss…work?" She said as if trying the words in her mouth, and watching Quatre nod solemnly, "… oh," she whispered the last part.

Quatre explained how there were some leaks and spies within the Preventers as well as some political offices. Schedules of their travels and such had been passed to the wrong hands and could she please rearrange her schedule and her travel plans. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious or new staff in the office too and warn her most trusted advisors and staff. Pagan had already been informed so there was half the battle prepped for her.

Duo watched as the politician Relena was now sitting in their living room and not the strange order-giving-woman who snapped when nothing was going her way. Well, Duo felt it was her fault for the misunderstanding. It was quite clear the airhead was trying to charm them, as the common guys on the street who thought with their penises. How could she be naïve enough to think that the Gundam pilots could fall for some childish immature womanly wiles? Sheesh. Duo was shaking his head ruefully at this point, and this was the girl who was running the peace in their world, thankfully she had advisors when coming up with strategies for the world projects.

As everything was sinking in, Relena glance around the room taking in all the pilots. Duo realised she was probably wondering if there was a trick behind all that we were telling her. Seeing Heero's stern expression seemed to make her settle down.

"Will you all be working on this case?" turning to look at Heero, "Is this what you meant when you said you were occupied?"

One of Duo's eyebrow's shot up, she really was relentless when she wanted to know something. He had to admit though, he was not sure what Heero was going to be doing for the 20 days of the games.

"I have a mission to follow through."

Ah, yes, to the point without giving away any information, Duo really hated those answers, and he really could not complain since really, he had taught Heero that. Shaking his head internally he realised he was a bad influence on all the pilots.

"Wu-man, Tro, 'Ro and I got injured, so we need to take things easy for while as well," the American added to stop Relena from asking more questions.

"Oh," she sounded dubious about the whole thing.

Smart man that was Heero Yuy, he deftly picked up the now sleepy Chinese youth, with lil' Hector still resting in his lap, "It was nice seeing you Relena," dismissed her and walked out the room. Trowa followed after them to check on Wufei and probably to medicate the poor fellow.

Shaking his head, he turned back to see Relena looking contemplative, absently Duo wondered if she realised that Heero was not interested in her. The jury was still out on whether he liked the Shenlong pilot, the way Heero cared for him, was the same way that Duo and the others cared for the injured pilot. Like brothers. There was nothing that seemed to indicate that Heero was smitten by Wufei today, Duo vaguely thought. It was disappointing, especially after this elaborate set-up, however Wufei was too drugged for them to do much either.

"Heero is not in love is he?" Relena asked after 5 minutes of contemplative silence.

"If you are asking if he has been actively dating someone? Then no, he has not," Quatre replied smiling. "He sees you, just the way we see you, the light that the world requires. He will not interfere with that formula. He will not and cannot love you, Relena."

"Does he have anyone else that he loves? It's not that … not Wufei?!" she all but shrieked, then shaking her head, "No. He does not have anyone else. He only has me by his side. He loves me I am sure of it!"

Quatre just raised an eyebrow at her confidence and her willingness to not understand that Heero was just plain not interested.

"It has been 3 years Relena. Life for us during the war was very harsh, we were old men fighting in these youthful bodies. We still are in fact. Only now we are learning to relax and try to enjoy life of our age. However, it is difficult, we have lost too much. Something basic as family and love was not given or taken away rather forcefully from us. What we went through to be the Gundam pilots in the war and what you see now, you cannot possibly understand and you never will. You ran after Heero searching him out as a beacon to your cause. You admired him, it was not love. You just confused the two. If you really had loved him, you would have found out what made him happy and helped him achieve that and would have showed him your love. Instead, you forced your love on him, you tried to entrap him in your security detail like a lucky talisman near you. That was obsession, not love." Quatre finished firmly looking her in the eyes.

The doorbell saved them any more harsh explanations. Relena stood up stiffly, thanked them curtly for the food and hospitality and made her way out. She was surprised as was Duo and his blonde lover when Heero walked with her to the car.

Both of them followed to the door and tried to catch some piece of the conversation. It seemed intense, Heero had said something that had Relena's shoulders shuddering, and she squared them and stared hard into his eyes trying to convince him of something.

'…but I love you…' was what they could lip-read.

Heero replied firmly and with dejected shoulders, Relena got into her car, face forwards.

Duo looked to his lover wondering if he had understood anything.

"Well, it feels like he told her no once and for all," replied Quatre. Sighing he continued, "though this still does not give us information about his orientation…"

"I thought you said it was for important information that you lured her here to our house?" Trowa's hard voice cut in making them both jump.

"Uh…." Quatre answered, "It was both?"

Shaking his head Tro walked up the stairs seeming to be heading to his room. Both his lovers looking at his back worriedly, the closing of the main door behind them had them jumping again and looking into amused Prussian eyes.

"You two look like you are in trouble," Heero murmured and silently asked what had they done now to anger the normally staid pilot?

"Ah, well…"

"Hey, did you just break a girl's heart. Do we need to teach you how to do it gently? I mean what if you do not like the next girl either and break her heart, what will you do then?"

An arched eyebrow, "Ah. And you were explaining everything 'gently' to her just before the bell rang?"

Damn! Duo looked at his blonde lover.

"Uh, well, you see…we just…," Quatre mumbled.

"Explain that to Trowa not me. He heard too."

"…how much?" asked Duo shamefacedly.

"…from 'Heero is not in love?," smug smile in place Heero looked down at the two of them.

They were in trouble alright.

"You know, we were trying to get her off…"

"Like I said, you have to explain that to Trowa." Heero replied, then cocked his head to the side, and Duo heard what he had.

Strains of the flute floating down from the music room. Guess that meant Tro wanted to be alone to think and he was really upset.

Heero frowned now and glared at the two of them as if asking what had annoyed the tall pilot so much.

"We …we will make it up to him. We promise Heero," Quatre reassured him quickly.

"Hn. You better. He is hard to deal with when he sulks."

He was about to walk away when Quatre and Duo exchanged a long look. Shrugging there was nothing that could be done. They had failed in this plan and there was no way they could figure this out later.

_*Mission : 01 sexual orientation determination*_

_*Plan A : Failed!*_

They were about to clear the living room when, Heero called back and halted them in their paths.

"Why exactly did you call her here?"

"..errr…"

"…ummm, kinda to… err.."

Duo looked straight into Prussian eyes and decided to go for broke.

"We wanted to know if you were interested in her and if maybe you were too shy to deal with her."

"Or if you might be interested in …women…in general…," Quatre mumbled along after Duo.

After a minute of silence, Duo hoping that Heero would not get violent.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Heero turned to stare them down.

"Err…"

"We just want you and Wufei to be happy Heero. Like what Trowa, Duo and I have. I guess we were just trying a little too hard. Sorry." Quater nodded to the Asain youth down the hall.

Heero folded his arms across his chest and stared at the two of them, looking for any lies that may be present on their face. Finally nodding he turned and walked to the study, "Wufei is on his medication again. Trowa said that something was making him very disoriented, so perhaps in the evening we can check how much pain he is in before giving him the whole packet of meds, without telling Sally. And also, I am not interested in women, too weak for my tastes."

Duo was listening cautiously as Heero talked about the meds and was checking the meds list in his head of what could be disorienting Wufei, that a quiet gasp from Quatre made him look up and then he realised what Heero had said.

With a slack jaw he stared at Heero, who peeked over his shoulder, shot an amused look at the two, laughed and walked into the study closing the door.

Duo and Quatre stared back at each other. Wait. Did that mean…

"So both are successes?"

"Well, we figured out his sexual orientation, so that is a success, but he and Wufei…?" Quatre looked at him questioningly.

"Damn!"

_*Mission : 01 sexual orientation determination* _

_*Plan A : __Success*_

_*Mission : 01 + 05* _

_*Plan P : success…?*_

* * *

a/n: ah, so I was in withdrawal and did get to read some 01x05. But it is just so scarce! I would check these sites and then suddenly go oh hey, there's a new story, only to discover it is mine! Oops! Quite the dunce I am! Ha ha!

So yeah, I have some new plot ideas too. Shall try and get those ideas down and some chapters up to post.

In the mean time also tell me what you think with the latest chapters and if the longer chapters are good or smaller? Oh also I would like to apologise for the weird Relena. She was quite annoying in the series, shouting for Heero randomly and finding them when they were on their missions. Never understood her much. Hence the OOC here.


	7. Pranks, Traitors and Puppy Eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own

**

* * *

Chapter 07: Pranks, Traitors and Puppy Eyes!**

Violet eyes stared up at the ceiling. One leg was hanging over the top of the couch constantly in motion, while the other leg stayed stationary on the floor.

The princess had left the building. The house had been sterilised. Air freshener for extra measure – too much perfume could kill a man.

And now…he was bored. Between the mission, college assignment, best behaviour for the princess, trying to bring 01 and 05 together, caring for Wufei... he was all tapped out of his seriousness.

Normally he would regain his strength by pouncing on his lovers, however, Tro was pouting upstairs, while Q-man was scheming downstairs.

Duo shook his head ruefully. Really now, he was a bad influence on the other pilots, Trowa pouting, Quatre scheming, Heero teasing…what next, Wufei with puppy eyes?

The leg over the back of the couch halted in its movement for two seconds and then continued, Nah…that was not possible. The brunette youth conveniently ignored the voice whispering in his head that it might be possible since the proud pilot had been pouting over empty dessert plates two hours ago.

Groaning out loud, he decided he was long overdue for some 'Prank playing'. Jumping off the couch, he cursed his stupidity over his promise to Trowa. He, Duo Maxwell, would refrain from playing pranks in the house for at least two weeks.

Huffing he complained again to no one in particular. It was an injustice really. How was he to know that Hardock would be a close-minded bastard? The man had to deal with gays everyday, he dealt with 3 of them daily; but bombard his email with gay porn information, or rig his phone to a gay sex-line, or fill his computer with images and videos of gay sex somehow reminiscent of himself -- and the man had to go crying all the way to Lady Une. Who had promptly fired Trowa since he was in the vicinity. Who had come home and proceeded to hold court on account of Duo's misdemeanours; finally issuing the ultimatum of promise or couch. In hindsight maybe he should have taken the couch.

Shoulders slumped he entered the study, just noticing the fur ball running away to a corner in the room. Shutting the door behind him, he wondered when little Hector would forgive him. He was missing his little friend – partner in crime.

Staring down at the boyish innocent face of the Chinese friend, images flooded his mind from lunch, and a smirk touched his lips. Nodding to himself he reasoned, he had missed his chance, but really it was still in front of him. Who was he to miss something like this.

Duo was about to turn on his heel when he realised, this fell under the category of 'prank playing'. Biting his lower lip he reasoned, he was bored and Wufei had eased up a little, so he would understand the joke right? Well, Heero would thank him for it later, he assures himself firmly. And was he wrong in wanting to capture this? And was he so wrong in letting out some steam? His lovers were ignoring him at the moment. This was not going to hurt anybody -- just maybe the ego of a proud Asian. It was the last day of his punishment too – on L2 it was already the next day. Armed with all these reasons, he walked out of the room and then the house.

_*Mission : to entertain self*_

_*Plan A: …*_

_*Mission after success of above mission : try not to get killed…*_

---

Hearing the front door shut, Quatre stopping in his preparation plans for the evening. He had a bad feeling about this, Duo had been left alone and that could always mean trouble, Maybe he should have included his braided lover in the plans for tonight? He could use the help, after all he had stolen Duo's book and was referring to it…

A minute later he shook his head and focused on his plan. Now if he could remember all the concoctions in time for the evening…

Glug – glug – clink – clink

_*Mission for the night : 04 + 03 +03 + bedroom + … he he!*_

_*Plan A : in progress*_

---

The main door opened a good half hour later and snuck shut. No one noticed the shadow sneaking towards the study. No one saw the shadow gracefully looming over its sleeping victim. The shadow stilled as if lost in thought, then resolving something in its head, it sifted through the contents of a bag miraculously produced and set to work.

Snap – snap – snap

Snap – snap – snap

---

Snap – snap – snap – snap

Wufei frowned over the noise that was waking him up. Trying to bury his head in his pillow he tried to sink back into the claws of the drugs. He really hated the drugs, but he was soo tired. Maybe …just this time… he …hmmm, noise stopped.

Was that the door closing? Wanting to open his eyes to check, his body was having none of that. Anyway, he was in the farmhouse, no harm could come to him; safe in that knowledge he slipped back into his dreamless sleep.

Two hours or so later…

Wufei's mind was clawing back to consciousness again. This time he noted sourly the light was on and someone was staring at him. He was not in danger, but that stare seemed fixed and he was curious to see who it was and why they were staring… and to give them a piece of his mind.

"…mmmm"

Finally coaxing his eyelids to lift he looked into a pair of stunned eyes. Stretching languidly like a cat, waking his body slowly, he blinked once, then twice and realised that it was Heero staring at him. Looking the taller youth over he tried hard to wake his mind, so he could glare and string a few decent words and sentences to announce his distaste at being…did Heero have a fever? His cheeks had a pinkish hue around them right?

Heero cleared his mouth and looked uncomfortable, by Heero standards. This brought Wufei to full wakefulness, since when did the perfect soldier do 'uncomfortable'? For that matter since when did Heero do caring? The Wing pilot was giving him baths, feeding him, carrying him around, undressing him…his face flushed …all that had done today and had confused him terribly!

Turning his eyes away from the source of his embarrassment they landed on … a stuffed toy cuddled in his right arm and his body clad in a blue summer dress? Those drugs were really doing a number on him. He really should have a talk with Sally and get her to realise how much they were throwing him off his centre.

Settled in the fact that it was the drugs playing tricks, the Chinese youth glanced up into Heero's eyes; only to realise the pinkish hue was making its way past the cheeks to the neck of the fidgeting Japanese youth. Since when did Heero fidget?

Tentatively Wufei reaching out a hand to the stuffed toy, and gasped. It *was* real. There was a stuffed panda, the size of his pillow lying near his right arm. And …oh God, kill him now… his body was clad in a blue summer dress.

Stiffening abruptly he moved from the offending items too fast away for his aching body to handle and almost crashed to the floor. The quick reflexes of the Wing pilot however saved him, but at this point Wufei was ready to take the floor than the warm muscled arms of the Japanese pilot; and he struggled to make his point.

"Hang on," Heero growled, then single-handedly eased the Shenlong pilot onto the bed and whipped the sheet over his body to shield him. However the damage had been done, Wufei could feel the flush creeping down his face to the rest of his body. His embarrassment was somehow lessened by the pain wracking his wrist and leg. The other Asian took the stuffed toy and made to toss it to the far corner of the room; however, Heero stopped in mid swing, glanced hard at the toy, back at the injured pilot and then walked over to the desk and calmly set it there.

Any other day Wufei would have questioned the sanity of the man in front of him, today… he just wanted to get his clothes, his confused mind and dignity back. He burrowed under his covers and heard the shuffling of feet around the room and then ending at his bedside. Hoping against hope that his playing possum would chase the Prussian eyed pilot away, he was therefore scandalised when the sheet was ripped off him.

"I'm just going to change you out of that," the calm voice broke in on his growling taking the wind out of his sails. Blinking he looked at the messy hair bowed over him. For some reason he was certain that the Asian youth was amused now, but when the face looked into his eyes it was carefully neutral, so he could not make certain. Huffing and suffering the indignity of being stripped and helped into the pajama pants again, he forced his brain to figure out the person responsible for this travesty. Anything, to get his mind off the hands moving over his body and causing his breath to hitch so and his heart to run at a different tempo. A laughing face with braid flashed before his eyes and effectively raised his anger level. Duo Maxwell.

Yes! It made perfect sense, only he would be a coward to attack an injured person. The braided idiot had better be running to outer space now, because when Wufei was healed, he would not spare the pilot, two lovers or no. Duo Maxwell was going down.

Soft amused chuckles broke him out of his plan making, "I would hate to be the one receiving your wrath," the voice over him rumbled smoothly somehow sending shivers down his spine and temporarily forgetting the wrath he had been planning.

Now that the drugs were at a minimum, the Chinese youth realised there was no running away. He needed to pin that emotion that was running circles in his body and mind. At the start of lunch some inexplicable emotion had him scared enough to jump into Trowa's arms to be cared for, and that same emotion was threatening him again, only Trowa was not around. Neither were the other troublesome mother hens -- never around when you needed them, his mind grumbled.

So here he was at the mercy of this unknown emotion and those eyes that had some sort of hold over Wufei. A washcloth suddenly appeared in front of his face, snapping him out of his mental monologue, making him wonder why the perfect soldier was intent on washing his face so carefully. Did he drool all over himself…

Darn drugs. He tried to get out of taking the meds by threatening Sally, then he had tried to coax the others to make her not give him the meds, but the traitors that they were, they just piled it all on. Maybe if he spoke to Heero…yes of course. Wufei had been unable to petition his case to the messy haired pilot. Now though, he still hurt, but not as much he convinced himself and the drugs were almost gone, best to strike this moment. He was confident Heero would do the noble thing…

"…Hee-yo…" it was tough to talk when someone was scrubbing at your face.

"Hn," Heero answered still focused on cleaning Wufei's face. Must have really drooled a lot if the Japanese man was persistent in that task, Wufei thought shamefacedly.

"Aye-dun-wan-ta-mmm."

"What?!" Heero asked surprised.

"..dun…,"oh good, the washcloth had stopped scrubbing his face, "I don't need the meds."

Watching the sardonic raise of Heero's eyebrow, Wufei tried again earnestly, "It's not necessary. The meds are causing me to loose precious time, which I could use to working on the case. All I have been doing is eating and sleeping. I did not need all this during the war, I had suffered worse and in even worse circumstances. So, I don't need to take the medicines!" Wufei nodded his head in affirmative and gazed innocently into those Prussian eyes.

Astonished at first, Heero's face became a blank mask that stared back into his black pools. Wufei waited patiently knowing Heero was weighing all the pros and cons; best not to interrupt the man when he was doing that.

When another minute went by with no answer or a flicker in the eyes, Wufei opened his mouth to plead his case some more, "I don't want to take them anymore," it came out as a whine; he had not planned that.

"…" Heero's eyes seemed to become soft before becoming a blank mask again. Then, "Negative. You still need them."

Shocked Wufei could only think that he was surrounded by traitors. His incredulity must have shown on his face since Heero explained, "You are still in pain, and the meds help you heal faster. I checked. And we are not at war anymore. It's alright to try the normal ways now."

And really since when did Heero Yuy do explaining or do normal, Wufei angrily thought. Picking through his brain ready to launch into a tirade he took a deep breath and stopped. Heero had gone back to cleaning his face again.

Exhaling, he settled for growling under his breath. Fighting a losing battle, that's what this was. Relena also could not get her perfect soldier to budge, especially this afternoon he vaguely remembered.

Duo had called Wufei stubborn, but really he was nowhere near as stubborn as the Wing pilot. The only way and only times Heero had swayed -- a little -- was when Duo and Quatre had cheated and that was…

Ah ha! Well, it was embarrassing, but he had already been seen in a dress and with a stuffed toy. This was not any worse. Desperate times called for desperate measures and all that…

Wufei tilted his head to the side and caught Heero's eyes. The next few moments were quite amusing in Wufei's book. Heero's lovely eyes widened a fraction and then wincing he turned away from Wufei's face, "No Wufei." Sounded strong, but there was a wobble in there.

Rejuvenated, Wufei pulled at Heero's arm, "Please Heero…," he pleaded pathetically, sticking out his bottom lip and widening and blinking his eyes a little more stronger at Heero when he turned to look at him.

Heero was staring shocked now, jaw open and then cutting off a groan, he whispered huskily, "…damn it Wufei!"

Wufei just tried even harder. Duo and Quatre did it every time and got away with it. He would be a terrible Gundam pilot if he did not pick up that skill. Turning the puppy eyes on maximum force now, he waited for positive results. And what results. The great Heero Yuy groaned and dropped his head to his chest as though he was in pain.

"…I cannot believe you …," he mumbled ruefully.

Smirking internally, Wufei knew he had won, and the next words made him break out into a huge grin, "Fine, no meds for now…"

Then Heero not to be undone, stared hard into Wufei's eyes, "..only if you promise to let us know when it hurts. Then we give you at least the painkillers. And if you lie, I will personally pump you will all the meds I can find and no puppy eyes are going to get you out of that mess." Heero had growled the last part roughly.

Swallowing a little at the intensity those eyes were blazing at, Wufei meekly nodded. His body was acting funny again wanting him to do something, but Wufei could not care less, since his blood was singing of his victory over the Wing pilot. Who would have known, Heero -- susceptible to puppy eyes. No wonder Duo and Quatre use it when they wanted something real bad. This could be a good weapon to have in the future. Smirking slightly he gave himself over to the attentions of the Japanese youth, who was shaking his head amused and washing his face and then preparing to give him a sponge bath.

Guess that meant that it was close to dinner, good, all this excitement had made him hungry. Would the puppy eyes work on the other pilots too? Hmm, he would have to try that out. That would make for some good entertainment. He was bored and bedridden. That would be one way to pass the time.

Nodding his head to the new plan in his head he smiled, it was so much fun without the drugs!

_*Heero : susceptible*_

_*Duo : have to check*_

_*Trowa : might be impossible, will check*_

_*Quatre : the inventor of puppy eyes susceptible too? Will check*_

_

* * *

  
_

a/n: So I was a major dunce. Anon on G. Universe pointed out something that I thought I had done, but conveniently forgotten. Yikes! Boring Life: the story to tide my readers over before the update for this story was based on Dakenai Jinai : A long kiss

.com/page/manga/read/2447/dakenai_jikan/chapter.60797/page.9/

Since I am a dunce I have yet to figure out how to re-edit my stories and add or delete stuff, I am making my disclaimer known here. Well, at least I am innovative :p But seriously, I read 'boring life' again and I really did not like it much and would like to apologise to my readers for this misdemeanour. It was barely original! It was just…bad. I won't take it down just yet. I dunno, I had started with 'life was boring…' and had this great plan…but oh well!

Moving on thanks for the super reviews I got this time! I had to update too, since I read silverserpent08's 'A candle for the future' and got depressed :( And if no one has read her stories, shame on you all, they are brilliant!

Frayedsoul: Relena = entertainment! Lol! Hope you like this chapter.

shogi: yup too little 01x05! Glad you enjoying this story as much as you are. Let me know what you think over this chapter.

silverserent08: Glad you like! So honoured that you reviewed each of my stories! :)


	8. Towel, Showers, Patience

Disclaimer: I don't own

Warnings: lime

* * *

**Chapter 08: Towel, Showers, Patience **

Heero knew he was close to reaching his limit. It was not everyday that his attraction for the Shenlong pilot was used against him.

Puppy eyes.

Honourable Wufei had used the puppy eyes on him, and the smug bastard was now humming to himself quite pleased over the result. And try as he might, Heero could not feel angry. In fact, he was feeling excited over his little prospective lover, using the puppy eyes (cheating) to get out of taking his medication. Part of him wanted to laugh, while the other part wanted to cry. The renowned iron control of his was close to falling apart.

Then again, everything had been falling apart. Relena wanting to claim him as her boy-toy …err…husband. Trowa interfering and telling him what Wufei wanted and needed. Duo and Quatre inviting trouble into the house just to figure out the perfect soldier's sexual orientation -- whatever happened to normal asking? At least from that he knew they were not interested in Wufei. He could only hope. Trowa though, he was unsure of that pilot's motivations. Every time the tall man entered the room, he felt his guard and ire rise. Wufei was in danger of being swept away by the bastard, and it seemed Barton knew of the Chinese youth's feelings for him.

And to add to the current chaos, the Prussian eyed agent found Quatre scheming in the basement. He was tempted to thwart the Arabian's plans; however upon hearing the evil cackle, he retreated quickly.

Duo had been missing, but his work was clearly visible on the Chinese youth. The braided pilot had broken his ban on pranks -- not that Heero was complaining. The idiot, no, the genius had made Wufei into a Chinese doll complete with a stuffed panda.

Instead of it being a horrific image, it was adorable…and erotic. Stuff that would fill his dreams for the nights to come. Wufei, innocently laying on the bed, dressed in that blue cotton dress, that exposed just the right amount of tantalising thighs and arms. The well-muscled but not overly so arms wrapped around the stuffed panda's waist, as Wufei's head rested on the panda's head. Black hair was lying artfully spread on the sheets. And his face…, Heero hoped it would be done again with the consent and knowledge of the injured pilot. If not, he would have to settle for the photos or vids from Duo.

Eyes lined with the eyeliner subtly, blue metal and chocolate shades of eye shadow cleverly highlighting those lovely slanted eyes, the light rose blush dusted over the cheekbones, and the lips… they made Heero want to kiss them immediately. Dark red painted on them with a glossy shine that winked in the light with every breath released from that mouth, all Heero could do was stare and wonder why he never thought about this scenario before. Stoking his arousal further, Wufei woke up stretching wantonly on the bed, exposing more of those legs from toes to smooth thighs just shielding Heero from what he craved; and the body arching in a delicious manner had Heero imagining it arching for an entirely impure reason.

The only detracting factors were the cast around the right wrist and the bandage around the left calf.

Groaning under his breath Heero focused on his current task, which was giving Wufei a sponge bath. Really not the smartest things to do considering his current predicament, and the fact that he was envious of the towel in his hand. A towel for crying out loud.

His analytical mind was noting the semi-soft bristles running over the caramel skin laid out under it. As it moved over the sensual arch of the neck, downwards to map the chest, brushing over the nipples pebbling them, brushing against the strong abdomen and… Heero swallowed. As it traversed the hips, and then moved upwards to the back, massaging the shoulders moving around the long silky hair cascading that back, down the ribs to the small of the back and then passing over the long legs effortlessly, sensually, up the thighs managing to stay on this side of decent. The towel dipped into every crevice smoothly and brushed against every part of Wufei's body that Heero had wanted to intimately know with his mouth.

Softly exhaling he eased Wufei into the pajama pants again cursing himself for this torture. He really should just claim Wufei here and now, but that would be dishonourable. So he suffer and wait till Wufei acknowledged and let him in. Wufei felt something for him he was sure.

…actually he was not all sure about the Shenlong pilot's emotions.

Sighing morosely causing Wufei to glance up at him questioningly he just shook his head and hoped tonight's plan whatever Quatre was scheming would aid him too.

"Let's go to the living room," lifting Wufei into his arms and enjoying the immediate snuggle that got him; he left the study to place his charge delicately in the small couch.

Heero went about his tasks on automatic and hoped fervently that Wufei opened his eyes and realised the plans that Heero had for the black haired pilot. And soon! Heero Yuy was many things, but patience was not one of it.

_*Phase __one :__complete__ – recheck status before Heero Yuy loses his mind*_

_*Phase __two :__ still on hold -- damn it!*_

---

Trowa was going to punish his lovers. Never mind him getting punished in the end too, but things could not go on the way they were now. Loathe as he was to manipulate people and emotions, especially those he cared for, there was no other choice. It would require patience, something he had tons of…he hoped.

The bang of the front door had him looking down into the driveway in time to see his bike shoot off the property. Only Duo would ride the Heavyarms pilot's bike that hard and fast. It would need another tune up later. Sighing he moved towards the bathroom, knowing instinctively that the braided youth was going to break his promise. Someone in the house was going to be his unfortunate victim. It would not be him, since everyone was wary around Trowa when he was upset and gave him a wide berth. And the most vulnerable person in the house, the brunette noted as he stripped off his clothes clinically, would be Wufei and hence Duo's current victim.

Trowa felt a twinge of guilt and sympathy, before batting it away. He had to prepare for tonight, Quatre was up to something. So he needed to take the edge off his irritation and his sexual frustration…and this shower was the key. Leaning his left hand, palm against the shower wall, his right fondled himself. He needed this … now.

Urgently his hand stroked his shaft and sank in the memories of his loves and the wild games on their bed. They were insatiable his lovers. Where Quatre was kinky, Duo was sensual. Where Quatre wanted it hard and fast, Duo preferred the languid teasing approach. Being Gundam pilots meant that they loved being in control, however in bed it was a big turn on to lose that control. The sex they had at times had been adrenaline high mindless claiming, while the other times it had been passionate vows of their trust and faith in their partners. Gentle exploration of each others bodies, marking of each other's skin and trying to out do the other. There was always the struggle for dominance initially, but soon it disintegrated into wanting to feel and be felt.

Trowa envisioned his two loves, one supple, sensual and just this side of dangerous, while the other was playful, kinky and wanton. Groaning he pumped his shaft imagining making love to them. Pumping faster he imagined their love around him and in him as he claimed the attention of his two errant lovers. Showing them how much he missed them. Climbing higher, he felt Duo's mouth swallow him like the last time, and that was the push he needed to reach his climax. Groaning softly his excitement burst onto the shower wall in short rapid bursts, effectively draining him of his irritation sufficiently. Gasping he leant his head against the wall catching his breath. That was … still not enough.

His shaft twitched in concurrence to his thoughts and his mind readily supplied him with more images. Duo, hair unbound, face flushed, with violet eyes making him drown in the ecstasy and love written there. Quatre nipping his collarbone, blue eyes flashing in intensity, body covered in a pinkish hue, hands moving everywhere touching and claiming everything while his pert behind bounced in the air. Kissing smirking lips first and enjoying the power they had over him. Then kissing the playful lips and drowning in the promises hidden there. Feeling two sets of lips on him…on every part of his body, ruthlessly attacking his vulnerable spots. Duo tasting his nipples, Quatre lavishing a spot near his pubic area. Him entering Quatre, and guiding the blonde pilot past Duo's inviting walls. Building up a teasing rhythm, fast and slow, fast and slow again; teasing, allowing, losing himself in the tight heat and the moans around him. His body was racing towards that peak again and he let it, urging it higher and higher, till he was shuddering and moaning his lover's names in that lonely shower stall.

Finally slumped on the floor, with the water beating down his back and head, he let himself relax. He should get some sleep before tonight. Forcing his body to rise, rinsing off the evidence of his lust, he turned off the tap and exited the shower. Towelling off, he entered the room that he shared with his loves. Sighing at the huge empty space -- the huge bed in the centre of the room in line with the bathroom door -- he made for the couch on the left of the bed which was strategically placed near the window with the sunlight falling on it. Not bothering to dress himself, he lay down basking in the rays, using the towel to modestly cover his groin and settled in for a good nap.

_*Mission A and Mission B : a secret!*_

---

Quatre looked around and sighed happily, it was time to gather everyone. Wufei was whining Heero's name, which meant they would in for dinner soon. That left his lovers. Body thrumming over the possibilities for tonight, he set out to frustrate… err… call them. Let's see, Duo should be in the garage… there!

"Duo…ah!"

Klonk!

Loud swearing was coming from under the car where the braided youth had struck his head. "Geez Q, a little warning would have helped!" he said before wheeling himself out from underneath to stand and continue massaging his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry for sneaking up on the master sneak," Quatre replied amused, the guilt he saw in the violet eyes set him on edge though. "What have you been doing?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest and mock glaring at his lover who was innocently trying to figure out where to put down the spanner in his left hand.

"Aw… c'mon Q. You know I don't do anything I'm not supposed to be doing, right?" at the suspicious glance from Quatre, he continued, "Alright, if you must know, I'm just helping tune up Heero's car. It could do with a little sprucing up. Sheesh, you should have seen the muck under there, it was a good thing I helped him out. I even tuned up Tro's bike since I had tons of time. So a little servicing ... It's all good Quat!"

The overly bright smile that was levelled in his direction had Quatre suspicious, and looking around he realised the reason for his mistrust. He picked up the can of specialised grease and cocked his head to one side.

".. .that is for …ya know… that grease is great stuff. It helps smooth the transition between the gears and really opens up when the accelerator is down." Duo added defensively.

The grease in his hand was specific only for Gundam and gundam components, meaning Duo had been doing some addition of those extra components into the car and bike. Components that were considered…illegal in the Earth Sphere at present.

Snorting under his breath and setting the can down, "Don't come to me when Heero lances you over the 'improvements'. Or for that matter, Tro too."

"You wound me Q-ball. Do I look that untrustworthy?" he asked giving the blonde pilot his most charming smile. Shaking his head, Quatre surprised his defensive lover with soft then a taunting and suggestive lick over Duo's bottom lip before calmly walking out.

"It's dinner time, you should pack up now."

Chuckling softly at the groan he heard from the garage; one frustrated lover down, one more to go…

Moving through the upstairs, he found himself at a loss. Whenever the tall pilot was upset he normally buried himself in his work. However the music room was empty, so was the second study upstairs, as well as the security room. Heading towards the bedroom, Duo was coming up the stairs and noticing the frown on the Arabian's face, cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"…can't find Tro," Quatre huffed impatiently.

"WHAT? For real? The security room..?"

"No, checked all the places he would or should be working at. Where else …?"

They had been walking towards their room. Duo opened and entered the room while flicking on the dim side light for the moment, and stopped short causing Quatre to walk right into that lithe back.

"shh," Duo hushed him, moved to the side and nodded to the arm that was hanging over the side of the couch facing the window.

Glancing at each other, they moved as one towards the couch and saw Trowa sprawled on the couch. Like the Adonis of their wet dreams.

They had tried to inculcate in their tall lover their need for him to walk nude around their room at least, and here the stubborn man was implementing their pleas when they were not around! Trying not to waste time on their frustration at their lover, they drank in the nude proportioned tall body being bathed in the setting sunlight. Trowa's left arm was raised up near the head and hanging over the side of the couch, his head titled towards the window, while the other arm rested on his hard abdomen with fingers splayed loosely. The towel just barely covering his groin, his left leg was bent and leaning against the back of the couch, while the other was stretched out straight. Parted lips were exhaling softly and shallowly in time with the rise and fall of that pale hairless chest.

If this was not a sign saying 'Jump me now and make mad sweet love to me till I scream my loves names for the world to hear', Quatre did not know what it was. Catching Duo's eye and reading the same sentiment there, he was just about to pounce…when a door opening downstairs snapped him out of his lust haze.

Urgh! Whose bright idea was it to have all the Gundam pilots live together again?

Damn. It was him. Curses! And they had been so freaking close…Damn!

Allah forgive him for cursing, he regretted it and wanted forgiveness for his foul language.

Exhaling slowly, Quatre pulled a moaning and frustrated Duo back. Feeling his control set in again, he shook his sleeping lover's shoulder gently.

"Trowa," he said softly, "Wake up. It's dinner time."

"…hmm"

Jade eyes blinked focusing on them slowly. Giving them a sluggish sweet smile, Trowa stretched his flexible body, arching a few good inches above the couch, hands raised over his head and legs stretched out straight. Then yawning wide, his hooded eyes glanced at his lovers again.

"Nice nap, Tro?" Duo's husky voice breathed.

"Hmm," smiling languidly Trowa stretching again to dislodge that cursed towel further.

Both of them swallowed. Quatre's voice wobbling with suppressed desire said, "Er... dinner is ready. Heero and Wufei are…waiting ..."

"…yeah… So you should get your butt up now Tro," Duo spoke, voice shaky too. Then with a teasing glint in his eyes, "Bet you got a cold butt now." He mischievously added, "Want me to warm it up for you?"

"Duo!" Quatre admonished though secretly wishing he could help.

"Hn." Trowa just smiled, sat up on the couch and gracefully flipped over the back of the couch five seconds later. Grabbing the towel in his hand that was no more serving as his modest cover, he walked towards his dresser. Nude butt mocking his lovers, Trowa started to dress. That did not make sense, since Trowa never teased them visually like this. He never gave them a chance to visually worship his body.

If this was what they would be in for every time he woke up naked, Quatre absently noted, they would have to make sure that this happened…again. Yawning again, Trowa turned and cocked an eyebrow at his lovers, effectively snapping them out of their reverie.

"Er… I just got to wash my hands, and will be down pronto, Tro. Q-bean will be joining ya now," and with that Duo all but flew into the bathroom. Hearing the water run, Quatre pouted thinking, he was supposed to be frustrating them, not getting frustrated himself. In a matter of minutes, Tro had effectively turned the tables on him. Now he and Duo were sexually frustrated, while Trowa was …sleepy and content. The injustice of it all!

Entering the living room with Trowa, he was glad to note that Wufei looked much better than this afternoon and Heero was already serving him. Happily he left Trowa in the living room, while he went to bring in the rest of the plates and dishes; after moving to the banister to yell at Duo to get his butt down for the meal.

Breathing deeply he knew his plan would be a success. Quatre Raberba Winner never fails.

_*__Mission :__ 04 + 03 + 02 + a big bed*_

_*Plan __A :__ underway*_

_

* * *

  
_

a/n: I have used the keywords of 'towel' and 'shower' by Chris from [Gundam Wing Universe net] again. And this time round am slightly more happier with the results. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Also, Mana~Chan on [G. Universe] has sent a cute graphic that has been added. Please see and review! [ gundam - wing - universe . net / fanfiction / graphics . php ? id = 2328 & graphic = 1] {remove the spaces}

shogi: thanks!

primaaryet: sorry for teasing you so. Hope you like today's chapter. The next chapter should have you very entertained too.

kayya: you figured it out! Yes, sneaky Wufei!

Frayedsoul: Your reviews really get me pumped up to write faster and to entertain you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have parts of the next chapter written too and am giggling madly over it!


	9. Nosebleed, Alpha Male and Fishing

Disclaimer: I don't own

Special thanks to my beta: shogi

* * *

**Chapter 09: Nosebleed, Alpha male and Fishing**

Shaaa -- shaa -- shaa

Duo rinsed the last of the blood from his nose and experimentally brought his head down to the normal frontal position and prayed that his nose would not bleed anymore.

Tro really was too sexy for his own good. Dang it! He hated it when his body went renegade on him.

Duo knew their bedroom had been missing the usual boisterous games of the night, but he thought he'd had things under control. Well, enough control to at least wait for Heero to jump Wufei's delicious bones. The man was definitely interested. Heck, it was the reason for these missions, to get Heero and Wufei in bed together.

There was a stumbling block somewhere, where was it though?

Hearing his lover call for him from downstairs Duo decided he needed to shelve his thinking for now. It was time to partake in Quatre's plans for the evening.

Wiping his face and making sure he had the grease out from under his finger nails, he went over in his head everything they knew so far. It was always best to review the information again if you hit a wall.

So, first things first: Heero is definitely interested in Wufei. He had just been playing it cool without letting on that he was turned on by Wufei's antics. And he had played it cool the first two days when they had gotten back from their mission.

Rechecking his nails and, once satisfied with them, he headed out of the bathroom to quickly change into something that did not smell like grease and dirt.

So, back to Heero. When the Prussian-eyed pilot did finally come out of hiding and lurking, he offered to give Wufei a bath. Ah, guess that means that he got to see Wufei naked and …no one was around to observe his behaviour after. Urgh! They were idiots.

Trowa had put it aptly when they had started this whole thing, "…frustrate specimen A and get him to break down…"

Walking out of his room wandering down the stairs, Duo realised why Tro was a little mad. He and Quatre had basically flouted that baseline for their mission and kinda run away with things. Focusing on Wufei –

Shit! Wufei.

Sweating nervously, he crept down the rest of the stairs and peeked into the living room, trying to gauge the Chinese pilot's mood. Come to think of it, there had been no raging screams of 'I'll kill you, Maxwell' yet. Throwing caution to the wind, he entered the room and immediately noticed the thick tension.

Ah…

Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to specimen A on my left, who is an alpha male, and on the right is specimen B, who is also an alpha male. As you can see, these two stony-faced alpha males are indulging in what we Gundam pilots refer to as 'silent communication of the killing kind.' Now –

His monologue was interrupted when a pair of black pools landed on him, looking nervous and …was that relief?

"…err. It's alright, Duo will take me."

Say what?

Two alpha male glances bore into the braided pilot, almost making him turn tail and run back to his room; but an impatient, imperial wave of a cast-encased right hand beckoned him over to the smaller couch.

"I can just hop along. Duo will be my support," Wufei arrogantly sniffed and glared at Duo as if to say 'get a move on already.'

"Err…" The braided pilot was unsure of what the heck Wufei had just dragged him into but it obviously had nothing to do with his prank this afternoon -- thank God -- but what…

"Duo," a thinly-disguised stressed voice interjected for his benefit, "Wufei needs to go to the bathroom, and those two," Quatre ruthlessly stabbed a finger in Heero and Trowa's direction, "are fighting over it. You are a better option. Help him quickly."

"Oh." Darting a glance at the glowering faces, he nudged his way slowly, to step around to Wufei, "Why didn't you say so in the beginning, 'Fei." Winking down at the flushing Chinese youth, "You know I woulda rescued ya anytime, anywhere, all you had to do was say the word!"

"Du --- oooooooo!" That had ended in a shriek.

Okay, the Deathscythe pilot would acknowledge that it was a manly shriek to save Wufei some of his pride. Chuckling, he asked, "You do realise that you are injured, right? There's no way you are going to 'hop' all the way to the bathroom. Why 'Fei-darling, that is just torture."

"I can walk," Wufei growled under his breath.

"In three more days," Tro's calm tones followed them from inside the living room.

Duo had turned a passing glance over the food laid out on the centre table and was impressed over the feast laid out. Man! Quatre was up to something major and no way was the brunette going to waste precious time. Patience was never a virtue of his and he wanted to get in on the plan already.

Moving quickly with his tiny passenger he went to the bathroom, and set Wufei gently down at the entrance to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you, here 'Fei. Need any help, just yell," he carried on jovially.

Ignoring the steady stream of angry curses coming from the outraged injured pilot, he continued, "And don't lock – ah!"

Wufei had latched the inside to make a point. "Wufei!" Duo yelled in a fit of annoyance and then shrugging it off, there really was nothing he could do. The man was grumpy enough as it was, what with him injured and at everyone's mercy; he was like a caged animal!

Grumbling under his breath, Duo jerked to a halt when it hit him.

Wufei!

The man had been toyed with to frustrate Heero and to make him act, but no one had actually thought about how the Shenlong pilot would feel about this matchmaking plot. Well, no one in this world wanted to be alone anyway, so Wufei could have no qualms about being …err… set-up with Heero. In fact Duo was sure that the Asian youth had great respect and admiration for the Wing pilot. Admiration could always change to love, just like with Quatre and Trowa. Yup, it should be okay, he firmly assured himself of this nodding his head vigorously.

Seriously though, did Wufei ever jerk-off? Or have sex? Was he a virgin? Maybe that was the reason he was so grumpy? No relief? What was his orientation?

Cursing himself and Quatre for their stupidity, he realised that they had checked for Heero's orientation, even invited _Relena_ into their house to do so, and it was Wufei they should have been doing the digging on! Urgh! Idiots!

Straightening when he heard the water turn off and the sound of feet hopping towards the door, Duo resolved to amend those glaring mistakes. Best was to ask and not beat around the bush. What was the worst that could happen? Wufei was incapacitated at the moment, and all he could do was yell.

When the door swung open to a somewhat calmer Shenlong pilot, Duo swung him into his arms carefully, took a breath and sent a prayer up to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.

"So Wufei…"

Frustrated black eyes blinked up at him, and they almost undid him, but firming his resolve, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Do you ever…?"

…

---

"WHAT????!!!"

Hearing the yell from down the hall, an irritated Quatre and the others snapped their heads towards the noise. Muttering under his breath and dishing out the food on the five plates, the blonde pilot sincerely hoped that the braided idiot had not done anything untoward to Wufei.

Things were not going as planned.

Trowa and Heero were the ones he would blame for his plans going awry. If no one was going to be relaxing anytime soon, the evening would not progress into his plan.

The sex-kitten Trowa, from _their_ bedroom, was openly competing for Wufei's attention with Heero who, once recovered from his shock, had immediately jumped on the competition bandwagon.

And now Duo was off somewhere torturing the black haired pilot. So far, only Wufei was still in the Sandrock pilot's good books, since the Chinese pilot had not taken any medication for this evening. How the little Asian had gotten away with it he didn't know and he could not muster the energy to care. All Quatre felt was relief, that at least one of his plans was on track.

Sighing audibly, Quatre really hoped Heero would not be this possessive of Wufei when he finally did bed the little Chinese man. He rather liked the discussions that Wufei and he had. His mind thought about that absently though, since he was wondering what sort of punishment he could lay on Trowa for turning into a sexual predator, and on Wufei, not Quatre, his lover.

Sighing again, he looked up in time to catch something of a frown marring Trowa's and Heero's faces, which abruptly disappeared when a loud ranting Mandarin cursing pilot was brought back by a flushed and sheepish American trying to hold on to the raging Chinese youth.

Now what? Quatre thought resignedly.

"Duo," Heero growled, "What did you do?"

Laying the still furious, and what looked like an embarrassed Wufei, on the smaller couch besides Trowa, Duo spoke rather defensively.

"I just asked him an innocent question is all? I don't underst-"

"In-innn-inno-innocent?!" Wufei sputtered from his couch. Quatre really hoped that in his rage Wufei would not topple over from his place on the couch. Thankfully Trowa and Heero realised the same thing, the blonde noted rather resignedly, and were guarding the black haired youth, ready to save him if he did fall to the floor.

"Well, it is an innocent question, Wu. It's normal for guys to ask these sorts of things," Duo's defensive speech was gaining more strength, increasing the red shade across Wufei's cheeks and causing a stir of curiosity in the other 3 pilots.

"What *_was_* the question, Duo?" Trowa asked softly unable to contain his curiosity or wanting to cut in before that burst of Mandarin from Wufei, Quatre did not know.

"Oh…y'know, Tro," nervously scratching at the nape of his own neck, Duo tried to look everywhere and anywhere where no pilot was presently glaring or piercing him with their intense stares. Then taking a deep breath he soldiered on, "I just asked if he ever jerked-off."

Silence reigned in the room for a minute. Wufei looking mortified, Duo standing strong, assured he had done no wrong, Heero and Trowa sat stunned, not expecting that forward a question, and Quatre … just had to laugh out loud. He Laughed for what he was worth, ruefully acknowledging that he should have confided in Duo, things would have gone smoother then.

However, here was the break he needed.

"Q-?," Duo asked hesitantly.

"…so…rry," he managed to choke out and control himself. Looking up finally from his crouched position near the centre table with his hands around his stomach, he finally took deep breaths to calm himself.

Then looking into four expectant eyes, he focused on Wufei.

"You did not take your meds, did you?" He asked and tried to inject a little bit of disapproval in it.

He was surprised when Wufei's mortified face suddenly cleared and held an innocent expression, "No."

Black eyes stared at him placidly with a little defiance in it. Oh Wufei! He desperately was trying to keep the smile out off his face when he noticed Heero look away fast. The blonde turned his attention to Heero, who was seated in his same spot when Relena had been here this afternoon. The Wing pilot was studiously pretending to not notice his and Trowa's glance on him. Wufei turned innocently to stare at Heero too causing the Japanese youth to tense a little.

"No?" Trowa asked a little puzzled, almost saying, 'who are you and what have you done with our Heero Yuy who is a stickler for sticking to regimen and order?'

"Sheesh man, you didn't take the meds and you wanted to… 'hop' all the way to the bathroom? What the heck's the matter with ya, Chang?" Duo asked a little angry.

"Don't need it," Wufei stated harshly and thickly underscoring his distaste for the things.

Before he could fly into his tirade over why he did not take the meds and before Duo's righteous anger over the good of medication, Quatre decided to jump in, "Well, that's good. I would not know how to explain myself to Miss Sally over why you were drinking and mixing it with your medication."

"…drinking?" Heero spoke finally, a little worried; it had been only 2 or so hours since Wufei's last dose of meds. It was nowhere near enough time for the injured pilot to be consuming alcohol.

Smiling softly, Quatre went into the kitchen and retrieved the sparkling wine bottle that he had laid out for tonight. Placing it on the table, and noticing the relief in the two alpha males, he uncorked the bottle and poured it out. He specifically chose this, since it had a sweet taste to it, which would clash with the pasta that they were going to eat, but oh well, they were young, they could eat and drink whatever they felt.

Of course, sparkling wine was milder than what they were used to, which was normally beer. For Wufei's safety and their sanity it was best to have a little alcohol, a good movie, good food, and since Duo had the teasing vibes set, Trowa was in his seductive mode, it would be alright to walk right in at that pace.

Deciding to let everyone in on his plan, well, half of his plan...

"I figured we all had a stressful time with the mission, so tonight we're just going to be relaxing."

Glancing up and noticing some skeptical glances, he made sure he had hid innocent mask on and quirked one eyebrow up silently asking for any rebuttals. Wufei would be pleased he was getting a chance to go without meds and drink a little, he would be alright. Duo would be a tricky point, since he would cut things short to get Wufei on his meds soon. But Trowa and Heero, since they were competing actively, would follow through with his plans … if Wufei agreed.

Okay all the – no most of the cards on the table now...

"Food, wine," he pointed to the wine, "and maybe little later, a movie," pausing deliberately and holding the tall pilot's gaze, "or maybe a small game."

His space heart was a flutter with the emotions bouncing around him, delight, suspicion, wary, curiosity.

"What game?" his saving grace for the night, Wufei asked innocently.

Almost hooked.

"Like poker?"

"No, more like a drinking game."

Quatre handed out the served plates and got Duo to pass the glasses around.

"A drinking game?"

Ah…hooked.

"A mild version of it though." The WEI president carried on soothingly.

Wufei was chewing on his bottom lip ruminating over the idea. Normally Wufei was the first one to shy away from anything new and well, anything that might embarrass him. It always took awhile to soothe the Shenlong pilot's feathers to start any game, especially of the kind he was suggesting. However, Wufei had been feeling trapped recently. And a trapped Wufei was more susceptible to throwing caution to the wind, just to prove he was strong and capable.

"Just to give everyone a few laughs, and get to know some secrets of the others. We can stop anytime anyone wants."

Now to reel in the prey, everyone seemed interested now.

Over the slow minutes that passed, he sent up a prayer to Allah asking him to forgive him and let him have his fun today.

Reeled in. Wufei gave a small confident nod and took a sip from his drink in his left hand.

Heero and Trowa seemed surprised that Wufei accepted this plan so easily. They were suspicious and rightly so, however, that changed when they glanced at each other and their competitive spirits flared again.

Sighing softly, Quatre realised this game would be dominated by them. Alpha male against alpha male. He really hoped it did not get out of hand.

---

Trowa bit the inside of his cheek again to stop from smiling at Heero's frustration. He had almost wanted to quit after waking to see his lovers standing over him, looking ready to jump him and seeing the regret shining in their eyes. However, he had been irritated this whole time while his lovers were playing around. He had been the lonely one at night wanting his lovers' attention.

Besides, he was enjoying himself now; teasing them in the bedroom, making Duo's nose bleed, frustrating Heero, and pampering Wufei.

The Heavyarms pilot had observed how much importance Wufei stressed on strength and stability. It was like a pillar of light that he craved, especially after having lost his colony and home. Wufei had become a lost soul, desperately seeking reassurance for his existence, something, anything, that would support him.

Surprisingly none of the others had realised this, not even Quatre, who had anticipated a fight on his hands in trying to invite the Shenlong pilot to stay together with them after the wars. However, even more shocking was the fact that Wufei himself was unaware of this. The Shenlong pilot was blind to his own passionate emotions, equating his respect for Trowa and Heero as them being honourable men. Treize and Zechs in Wufei's book were honourable men too. Comparing their characteristics with Heero's and his, Trowa immediately stumbled upon the term Duo had used once.

Alpha male.

Treize, Zechs, Trowa and Heero, were quintessentially alpha males. The ones that attracted and generated a lot of respect from Wufei. The ones that Wufei had a chance of falling in love with, if he could only understood what his heart was trying to tell his mind. Duo had said it before and Trowa agreed, for a smart man, Wufei was an idiot. Especially when it came to understanding his own emotions.

Working with all that, Trowa placed his wine glass on the ground by his feet and twirled his fork through the pasta automatically holding it out to Wufei's mouth. A little unsure at first, then that sinful mouth opened up to take the offered food. Yes, there was no way Wufei would say no to Trowa, nor Heero, now if only his 'rival' understood the meaning behind that then things would move smoothly.

Hn. Maybe not. Heero was still too consumed with rage at Trowa having apparently flouted the rules and gone after the Wing pilot's lover, so to speak. Hoping that Heero would snap out of it soon and get on board already Trowa shovelled another forkful of pasta into Wufei's delicate mouth.

Feeling the angry and surprised glares from all around him, Trowa kept his face neutral. Enough time had been wasted and, if Trowa was right, Wufei was the unknown quantity here, there was no sure way of understanding how that passionate mind worked. Somehow he was sure, the injured pilot would not make it easy once he realised there was someone interested in him, and it would be sheer torture watching Heero woo Wufei.

The Wing pilot would take his sweet time to woo the proud Asian youth, which would only make Wufei retreat fast and make his loves want to interfere! Challenging Heero by showing him the possibility that Wufei could be snatched away from him, would get him to move faster. Showering attention onto Wufei would also make the Chinese youth realise quickly that he was interested in alpha males and hopefully, help him to understand his emotions better.

Either way it was a risk. Trowa had no way to predict how Wufei would react. The drugs in his system, the new emotions among the pilots, the sweet dishes and now alcohol, it was anyone's guess what would happen tonight.

What Trowa _was_ certain of was that Heero's challenge at every turn, Quatre's annoyance at having his plans changed, and Duo's shock at Trowa's and Heero's behaviour and also his anger at Wufei for not taking his medications would provide for a very entertaining evening.

_*Mission A: on track*_

_*Mission B: …hn.*_

* * *

a/n:

Frayedsoul: hope you like this, the next chapter is even better

shogi: thanks!

Vashta: I thought I had lost you as a reader. Glad you liked it. Yes, your words have given me new ideas too and I was just building up to your old word. Please review whenever you can, it helps me with the story and gets me writing chapters sooner!


	10. Competition, Bad movies and I Never

Disclaimer: I don't own

Beta: Special Thanks to shogi

* * *

**Chapter 10: Competition, Bad movies and I Never**

He was purposely taunting him. Those emerald depths were clearly challenging him and his authority to claim Wufei. And Wufei, the little traitor was responding to _him_ more! Heero was close to hauling Wufei from the vicinity of the emerald demon and heading to his own room, where he could paddle the Chinese pilot's delectable backside. For all the teasing, for all the running into traitorous arms, for not admitting this way or that whether he was interested in men, for.... No, he would not secure Wufei's love this way, he reminded himself a little morosely. Love was based on trust and …grrr… he so wanted to shoot Trowa for feeding Wufei!

The injustice of it all!

Grinding his teeth, he had to tamp down on his temper and pay attention to the screen that Duo had turned on. It was the second half of some historical action movie where the protagonists were fighting with swords against guns. Not interesting, but it was keeping them amused, or discontented as they ate…before whatever Quatre had planned.

If there ever was a time that he wished that he lived alone, this was it. No, no, that was not right, he did not wish for that. He just wished that the three meddling fools were nowhere around while he laid his love trap for Wufei.

Sighing, he glanced to his side and noted Trowa enjoyably feeding Wufei another morsel of dinner. Emerald eyes flicked up at him at that moment and … gave him a tiny smirk! The bastard was enjoying this power play. Fine. Two could play this game. He would compete with the emerald fiend for Wufei's attentions. It would probably start as a tug-of-war contest, but it would definitely graduate to a stricter and tougher competition. Whatever it was, Wufei would be the prize. And he would make sure he won.

His resolve shining in his eyes he made sure that the bastard masquerading as his friend realised that the kid gloves were off and the competition was on. Maybe they could have round 1 through this silly drinking game that Wufei, the idiot had agreed to.

Grumbling to himself and looking at the screen, Heero missed amused and relieved emerald depths.

_*Phase one : safe to assume Wufei shows positive responses*_

_*Phase two : new objective – eradicate competition*_

---

The idiot had not taken his meds. And Trowa, his love was laying his attention on the idiot. No matter how cute and luscious the idiot was, he was still pissed off. Duo angrily bit into his food, and stared at the screen. Food was good therapy; his anger was dissipating a bit.

Looking around, he noted the tense line of Quatre's shoulders but also the happy line in the blonde's mouth. Perfect strategist had put Wufei on the spot and got him to agree to the drinking game. Sheesh!

Trowa was still doting on Wufei, who was staring hard at the screen. Was the movie really that interesting? Swinging his gaze to the screen he paid attention for a few minutes. Snorting at the handling of the weapons by the actors. Real dumb.

"…amazing. The guy survives running headlong into a firing squad, but he gets popped off on a tiny illogical skirmish," he muttered not bothering to hide his disgust and awe.

"And on a tiny dagger," Wufei added, mouth open for the next bite of dessert, eyes still focused on the screen. Well, what do you know, the little bugger could be distracted enough to not notice it was dessert.

"That really was quite lame…" a stunned Quatre added.

"Hn," Heero added frowning and probably already listing the mistakes and things that could have been averted for a successful operation in a mission log somewhere in his head.

"I mean come on, where the heck do you get off on facing a firing squad. And I'm positive there must have been an escape route down the other way. If you wanted to die so much why not just shove that sword into yourself, moron," Duo spoke out loud, what he was sure was running through everyone's minds.

"No proper strategy, no proper definition of what they were getting into, no proper backup, no proper get away plan… what _is_ this?!" Quatre added the strategist in him appalled at the not-well-thought-out plan by the 'heroes' in this film.

"Not enough armament," Trowa added softly.

A grunt from Heero and Wufei agreeing with his thought.

"…glad it's close to the end. That was just … sad," Wufei added judiciously.

"Sad? 'Fei, that was terrible! The directors or the writers should be shot. If they were so keen on killing off that dude, they should have given him a better fight sequence. They should also have learned more about battle strategies, weapons handling…this was disastrous, not sad," he expounded at length and huffed at the idiocy of the movie.

"…thank god, that is the end…," Quatre added, while placing his dessert dish, strawberries and cream, on the table.

"I need to watch something else after that disgusting masquerade of an action movie," Duo muttered while munching on one of the last bites of dessert.

Ah ha!

A steamy scene of a gay couple lit the screen.

"…this should be good…," Duo added softly. He knew his lovers would appreciate this, and it was his subtle way of a sign to them, that 'Duo needed to get laid!'

He heard Q take a big gulp of his drink in an attempt to stop a moan from escaping, while Tro was sitting quietly. Flicking his eyes sideways he noticed emerald eyes trained on the screen, with a tiny smile on his face. Satisfied that his message had got through, Duo turned back to the screen, where the seme on the screen was slowly entering his panting and flushed lover.

A squeak to his side brought Duo out of that lust haze and focused on a red-faced Wufei.

"Too much 'Fei?" he chuckled unrepentantly, and laughed out loud as the Chinese youth took a large sip of his wine before levelling a glare at him.

Chuckling some more, good humour restored, Duo turned to the screen and decided that was enough of television. He could stop tormenting the little guy with those visuals. As it stood, 'Fei was going to get scandalised enough soon…

"So how bout we start that game, eh?" Duo stated after turning off the television and looking at Quatre.

Stretching his hands upwards, Quatre nodded, "Sounds good. Let's just clear the table a bit…"

"What will we be playing?" Wufei asked. Duo had to admit, if he had not known the little nuances in Wufei's speech, he would have missed the little wobble of worry in there.

"Oh, it's a simple game," Quatre rushed to pacify 'Fei, meaning he caught that worry too, "Or, are you tired already?"

A perfectly gentlemanly way of saying, you can quit now and no one will talk of you being scared, though really Duo was looking forward to some fun, even if it was with sparkling wine.

"No!" Wufei rushed in, "I'm fine …just… I just wanted to know what game we would be playing."

Duo almost felt sorry for the injured pilot, almost, but he was still mad that Wufei had not taken his meds, so he would let him suffer, through some embarrassment. Nothing too much.

"I thought we could play 'I never'," his blonde lover continued, while the last of the dishes were taken away and the glasses were being refilled with sparkling wine.

"Oh?" Wufei answered, clearly at a loss at how to play it.

"'I never' is really quite simple. It's a verbal game where we get to find out more of each other," Duo stopped when he saw a sardonic lift of one of Wufei's eyebrows.

"We need to 'get to know each other more'?" Wufei said blandly some of his humour restored.

"Well at least the delicious little secrets that the other person is hiding, you smartass," Duo added waggling his eyebrows. "Basically, I have to say something that I have never done, but I presume one of ya'll must have done. And if you have done it, then you drink."

"And if you do not want to share the details of whatever it was, you don't have to, but you have to drink!" Quatre added.

"You can't however, say something that you have done, or you will have to drink and maybe…" Duo looked over at Quatre, "what d'ya think Q, do we go for a punishment?"

"Hmm," Quatre looked as he had to think it over hard.

"Punishment?"

"It's just a game 'Ro. So it'll just be something simple, to embarrass the other guy is all," already Duo was thinking of different 'punishments'.

"Hn."

"Don't worry, we don't have to do that. It's just a verbal game, like Duo said. Is that okay with everyone?"

No one objected, and Duo was sure that if he had cornered them, they would all have admitted that they really were curious and wanted to play. Cackling evilly in his head, he sat on the carpet facing Wufei, back pressed against the entertainment unit. Maybe if he was lucky Hector would come and curl up on him…

Ah, he could dream couldn't he?

Well, on with the games!

---

He was a bit confused by those instructions on how to play the game, but he was not going to add anymore fuel to the fire. He could observe and figure it out… and try to steer away from those punishments. Was it just his mind playing games or did Heero's eyes have an unholy gleam in them when he heard about the punishments? Never mind, like he assured himself, Wufei was going to stay away from that.

Everyone seemed to be keen on playing, and he was a little curious. So you get to learn other people's secrets? Wonder how this would go.

"Who wants to start," Quatre asked.

"I'll go," Duo answered, "Hmm… Damn, this is a little tough. I never, ah…," looking around eyes gleaming in amusement, "I never snore!"

A pause, and Wufei almost missed Quatre taking a sip while glaring over the top at Duo. Oh, so he figured out how this works. This should be fun.

Bad Wufei, don't have fun at others expense…

It was Quatre's turn now, "I never wear boxers," he said that quite pleased.

An amused snort from Duo as if to say 'that was all you could come up with?' before he, Trowa and Heero drank. Oh so they wear boxers? I thought Trowa would… err… Bad Wufei.

"I never skinny dipped," Trowa said plainly, causing Heero to squeak a little. Wufei was not sure why but he felt Trowa was amused and Heero… well he looked like he was going to strangle Trowa, while he took a sip. Maybe if Wufei moved a little more in front of Trowa, Heero would not try to… wait a second… skinny dipped? Heero?

"Heero?" Quatre's astonished voice asked in lieu of an explanation.

"The Mediterranean mission by the beach. It was hot, I didn't have swimming trunks, everyone else was asleep…or so I thought!" He growled the last while Trowa just lounged on the couch behind Wufei, smiling serenely. The Chinese agent looked at Trowa and was amazed that he was not even wilting a little under glare number 59 of Yuy's. That was a strong one.

"Damn man, can't believe you beat me to something like that 'Ro," Duo said stunned and amused all in one, "Your turn 'Fei."

Oh, that's right, he had to say something. "I never…," wrinkling his brows to think, "shoplifted."

He watched in amazement as Duo, Heero and Trowa drank. And immediately felt guilty for asking that. "err.." his voice spoke before he could ask a succinct or proper answer and apologise properly. Terrible Wufei.

"L2 before I was with the orphanage," Duo said amused a little, but the light in his eyes a little dimmed.

"L1, when I had no other way to pay for food, when my guardian died and before J found me."

"Before I joined the mercenary camp and food was a rarity," Trowa added as factually as Heero.

"…Sorry, I…," Wufei tried to explain, but a hand ruffling his hair tenderly stopped him. Trowa was smiling at him softly as if to say it was alright, times now were better and different.

"It's alright, 'Fei. No worries," Duo added softly.

Wufei nodded, but felt like a heel for bringing up bad memories, and Trowa seemed to sense it, since he kept brushing a hand through Wufei's hair.

"I never bought Boy Love [BL] mangas and stored it in my Gundam," Heero said to break the tense air, and also sounding a little smug.

The hand that was brushing his hair stopped. Turning around, he saw Trowa glare a little before grunting a little and taking a sip. Well, it is always the quiet ones, Wufei assured himself, his eyes still wide. He almost missed Duo drinking too, till Quatre made a strangled sound.

"So that's why you both have some of the same fantasies…?" he asked looking between his two loves. "Did you swap books?" he asked a little curious.

"No," Trowa said amused, and laid his hand on back of the couch behind Wufei.

A little pause, before, "Do you still have those books?" Quatre asked quietly, that brought laughter from Duo and a snort from Trowa.

"Sorry Q, extra baggage and all that," with twinkling eyes he added, "I'm sure we can buy some recent ones now though…" winking raucously and causing Wufei to flush and wonder at the same time what was in those books.

Well, they did say you would learn more about each other, he was not sure he wanted to know all this though, and flicked a glance at Heero who seemed to be frowning a little more. Before he could think more about that, Duo started the game again, and made Wufei wish he had not taken part. Almost.

Bad Wufei.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Thousand apologies! I didn't mean to slack off for so long, but things got a bit hectic, between projects and writer's block. But I am back. The rest of the chapters should come out soon too. Not many reviews for the last chapter, and the hits also were less. So hope that this entertains and brings back readers. Thanks to all those who have this listed as their faves!_

_Frayedsoul : Glad you enjoying this. Yeah, Trowa has some ingenious plans._

_Vashta : Wow! I inspired someone! So have you started writing? 05x04 should be fun!_

_me : Hope this entertains you too!_

_shogi : LOL! What would I do without you?! Thanks for cracking the whip!_


	11. Tattoo, Piercing, Sex on the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own

Beta : shogi

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tattoo, Piercing, Sex-on-the Beach**

"I never got a tattoo."

Wufei had to think that over. Did that count? Well, it was, had been… oh what the heck and took a sip from his drink, trying desperately to ignore the stunned and open jaws around him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Where…" Heero asked, voice a little husky.

"Not telling," Wufei glared.

"So…you're not gonna show?"

"Nope…besides its not there anymore," and looking at the raised eyebrows, he huffed a little, "It was temporary. I got it done to …rebel… against my *ahem* parents." He flushed a little at the naïve prank he had pulled.

He was upset that his parents were going to force him into a marriage. They said he was an adult. So going by the theory he was an adult, that meant he could do whatever he wanted right? Hence the tattoo. A nude figurine in a raunchy position, and on his butt. Thank God it was temporary.

"Yeah… parents…got to keep them in line and shit," Duo said with a wide grin and glancing at Quatre who blushed a little. That made Wufei feel a little better, he wasn't the only one.

"I never got a piercing," said Quatre starting the game again.

Well, things were progressing in the natural order of curiosity Wufei supposed and his mind stuttered to a stop right then. Heero and Trowa drank to that.

"Where?" he asked interested. He never figured either one to be interested in piercings.

Heero flicked him a glance, and almost seemed like he was not going to respond, "…nipple. It was a mission."

Turning to Trowa for an answer, he noticed that Quatre and Duo were stunned themselves. Well, guess that proved even if you slept with each other you did not know everything about them…bad Wufei.

"Same mission," Trowa supplied so unhelpfully.

Wufei looked curiously and wondered if it was still there, and ran his mind back to the times he had seen the two pilots topless… nope no nipple ring. His question was answered when Duo mumbled about not seeing any ring or traces of piercing on his lover's body. Trowa had replied that it closes after 2 months or so. Good to know, though there was no way in hell Wufei would get one done…though it might be interesting to see it on … bad Wufei.

---

"I never belly-danced." Trowa stated blandly as he could, though it did not hide the amusement in his eyes as he glanced at Heero.

Watching Heero drink, Quatre wondered when that had happened.

"'Ro?" Duo asked for everyone.

Glaring hard at the diminishing wine in his glass, Heero mumbled, "Mission."

Oh, Allah, why was he not on those missions, at least as back-up? Trowa and Heero with nipple rings, Heero belly-dancing. It was enough to make him hard. Not a good thing to be lusting after Heero too. Down Quatre.

At least there was hope for some semblance of propriety since Wufei was here and it was now his turn.

"I never sleep naked," the innocent minx dashing hopes for a clean and not aroused version of the game.

As he took a sip, he was not surprised when the others drank too, though Wufei was shocked.

"Tro, Q and me share a bed 'Fei," Duo said laconically, as he raised his glass for a refill.

Sighing a little, Quatre realised that all of them needed topping up and went about doing that. Though really, what was Heero's excuse?

"Too hot."

Short and sweet. The latter of which the Japanese man was not. Oh well, this was getting interesting.

He glanced at Heero who seemed to be thinking hard over his turn, and then Prussian blue's glanced up and looked at Trowa and … smirked.

"I never crossdressed."

Trowa's eyes widened a fraction, before hardening and narrowing at Heero. When…?

"Drink," Heero said smugly.

Biting back an expletive, Trowa took a sip.

"Tro?!" Quatre had to ask, must be another mission, he answered himself.

"It was a circus act to help Cathy," he bit out, still glaring hard at Heero, ignoring the rosy blush on Wufei's face as he stared hard at Quatre's European lover.

Quatre stopped short for a minute when he read Wufei's heart, amazed and a little turned on? Or was that him? Quatre body was raging over the idea of Tro in a dress. Were there any pictures…?

"Are there any pictures?" Duo addressed this to a gloating Heero, who shook his head.

Ah, well they could try to coax Trowa to do that for them the blonde supposed.

A choked off sound, had Quatre looking up sheepishly. He had said that out loud, hadn't he? Trowa was staring at him astonished and flushed, Wufei was mirroring the same look as Trowa, while Heero was chuckling quietly.

"I'm sure he would not mind…" Heero answered trying to control his laughter, which earned him another glare from Tro. Sneaking a glance at Duo, he saw the determination reflected there, yup. Trowa would be ending up in a dress for them sometime later, in the privacy of their bedroom of course.

Trying to clear his mind, he waited patiently for Duo's turn.

"I never was interested in girls, nor in kissing them."

A little mild, Quatre supposed, and had expected something more explicit from his braided lover after the previous one. Anything that would send them to their room sooner.

Surprisingly, no one drank. And Wufei was the one that was married right? Trowa and Heero were looking at the Chinese youth shocked. Who was looking belligerent by the minute.

"You're not interested in girls, 'Fei?" Duo managed to choke out.

"Err, I dunno?" Wufei said with a tight smile.

"You don't know if you are interested in girls or if you have kissed them?" Heero asked a little confused, and frankly Quatre was beginning to get confused too.

"…no kissing…" the little injured pilot mumbled.

Glancing first at Duo and then sharing a long look with Trowa, Quatre decided to plunge ahead with his turn. At this point, there were not going to be any punishments, just digging for dirt.

"I never masturbated."

And everyone drank to that one. While watching Wufei drink to that too, cheeks a little flushed, he felt everyone relax a little. So Wufei had the normal urges, it just meant… what did it mean? That he had great discipline? He did not have time to think about sex? That really threw up a lot of questions. It figured why he was so naïve and unaware of the sexual interest around him then.

Well, at least that's what Quatre figured was the reason behind everything, with the latest piece of information received. Things were getting interesting, no need for heading to bed soon then. And turned towards Trowa, hoping he would not disappoint him. And he didn't.

"I never kissed a boy," and smirked at a glowering Heero.

Good question, though really he wished he did not have to feel the raging competing vibes from the both of them and especially wondered what was it that he had missed. Heero seemed to know a lot about Trowa and vice versa.

Watching Trowa, Heero and Duo drink over the rim of his own glass, he heard Wufei mumble a little shocked, "Who?" while looking at the Wing pilot.

"Not telling," was Heero's abrupt answer. "Not them," he pointed vaguely around at Quatre and his loves, for Wufei's benefit.

Wufei continued to stare at Heero, as if shocked into realising that Heero might be gay, or bi, whichever it was. Quatre and Duo had been shocked when they realised that the Prussian eyed pilot was not interested in women. Wufei didn't seem to have any questions for the Sandrock pilot and his loves, since really they were sleeping with each other. But the most important point in all this was, Wufei had not taken a sip either. So he was a …virgin?

Sigh, so troublesome their little Shenlong pilot.

Suddenly realising that it was his turn, and that he was a little out of his depth, Wufei's cute little face took on a thoughtful look before clearing and bringing a smile to those pouting lips.

"I never had wet dreams."

Again, everyone drank, save for Wufei. Quatre really had to educate the Chinese pilot a little. If he was not having wet dreams… he shook his head sadly. Anyway, there was no way anyone was going to reveal their wet dreams, they were *ahem* for the bedroom and Wufei seemed to get that, even though he was curious to know.

Quatre focused on the next turn and for the umpteenth time, he wished he did not feel the competitive vibes coming from Trowa and Heero. It was very similar to those tactics of impressing the girl of who was the coolest, only in this case, the girl was Wufei, who the blond agent was certain would not let himself fall into this silly game they were playing.

---

Watching Wufei's face was amusing and very expressive, Duo realised. He could see the intense innocent curiosity lurking in those ebony depths, and the face trying to relax itself into a not interested look. He sure was learning a lot today. Probably getting a sex education all in one tonight.

"I never had sex on the beach!" Heero said, sounding pleasantly thrilled.

Duo had to admit he had never had sex on the beach yet, save for the drink, and he was trying to coax his… wait a second. Trowa just took a sip to that!

"When?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, Tro when? I have been trying to get you to do it with us there…err, sorry Wufei, too much information, I know. But I need to find out how, why and when my lover had sex on thmphf---," a hand muffled my tirade.

"Let him speak, Duo," Quatre interrupted a little shortly.

Huffing through the hand over his mouth, he watched as Heero chuckled whole heartedly over it all. Just how did Heero know so much about Tro anyway?

"It was before the war, with the mercenaries," shooting a venomous glance at Heero, "It was just that. Sex."

"…umm," Wufei mumbled, dragging Tro's glance downwards.

"It was consensual Wufei," he answered already expecting that question, and somehow Wufei seemed to turn an interesting shade of red. Well, guess he assumed that they were all virgins until they hopped into bed together. Ah, the boy was too innocent. It made Duo _want_ to scandalise him as well as protect him.

Feeling the hand over his mouth move away, he submerged himself into fantasies of how he was going to get Wufei to tell them that he was still a virgin. He had to be, if he had not … nah! Duo saved his first kiss for Trowa and Quatre, so maybe Wufei was like that? The Chinese youth did masturbate too. Though maybe he should ask how many times Wufei had actually done it. Well he was digressing, they were figuring out how their lover had sex on the beach without them, and how the heck…

"How does Heero know so much about that?" Duo had to ask. Heero was not their bedding their lover and he seemed to have pulled out quite a bit of embarrassing stories from their tall lover.

"When he was nursing me back to health," Heero decided to answer, maybe feeling a little guilty for letting out a few of Tro's secrets. "When I blew my Gundam up. There was not much to do, except talk. And we learned some _interesting_ things about each other," he finished simply, letting a chuckle loose here and there.

"Are you done?" Trowa growled at the Wing pilot.

"Hah," Heero calmed down, "Yeah, I guess." Smirking a little. Well, what d'ya know, Heero with a sense of humour. It startled Wufei too, since he was staring a bit too hard.

Poor guy. Looking at the flushed cheeks, Duo figured that Wufei had learnt a lot and was getting shocked out of his socks over everything he was hearing.

"Want to call it a night, 'Fei?" Duo caught his attention, and stared into wide eyes. Wide innocent eyes making the braided pilot want to whisk him away to bed immediately. "Y'know you didn't take your meds…"

Strangely enough Wufei shook his head, "No. I am fine. Not tired."

Stubborn little minx.

* * *

_a/n:_

_my beta told me to space out my updating on the story, and not just upload the 2 already written chapters. And here I am flouting her sagacious advice…bad darkpanthress! Seriously, I am trying to finish this story soon and try a new one soon. Well, it's a plan, now if I can follow the plan…._

_On another note, here is the next chapter in the story, I tried to be as naughty as I could. I hope that I succeeded, else I am just way too innocent for my own good and that is … just sad!_

_vashta: found the story. It's really awesome, you put me to shame! Also, sorry for being evil! :D [no I'm not!]_

_Frayedsoul : here are some dirty little secrets! He he!_

_primaaryet : err.. next plan… stay tuned!! :)_


	12. Leather & Whips, Puppy Eyes II, Kissing?

Disclaimer: I don't own

Beta : shogi

* * *

**Chapter 12: Leather & Whips, Puppy Eyes II, Kissing?**

Stubborn? More like little sneak!

Wufei had not taken a drink when that cross-dressing question had come around. Granted Duo had been a little distracted with how Tro would have looked in a dress. When he did realise, it was way past mentioning and the braided youth was not really interested in reminding Wufei about it either; since really, that would just unveil the wrath from that tiny injured body, something the Deathscythe pilot could do without. Thank you very much!

Hmm, then again, maybe Wufei just did not know? He _was_ drugged, and Heero had cleaned him up for dinner.

…Nope, he was not suicidal, he was not going to ask about that. Between Heero and Wufei, he was dead meat, best to let sleeping dogs—err—lie.

Mind resolved, Duo decided to go ahead with his turn.

"I never," Duo tried to think of another secret to drag out of Wufei, "gave a blowjob."

Him and his lovers had, but stranger things have happened, maybe Wu—wow. Heero?

"…who?" Wufei asked shocked, nevertheless wanting to know.

"Not telling," was the abrupt answer.

Would have been interesting to know who it was though, and if it was good. Well, Soldier boy was not too much of a soldier and knew the mechanics of sex, well gay sex. Did Wufei know how that worked? Well he did see what was on the screen about an hour ago. So maybe now he knows?

"I never got drunk," Quatre asked. A mild question, however it was in following with the trend of trying to get Wufei to spill his dirty little secrets. They were all on their third refills now, and Wufei was still on his first.

And surprise surprise, they scored. Wufei drank. Trowa and Heero were the only ones who had not and were gaping at Wufei _again_. Well, this was a milder secret, but still, Wufei… drunk.

"Are there any pictures?" Duo had to ask jubilantly.

"No!" Wufei growled back.

"When was this?" Quatre asked dumbfounded that stubborn righteous Wufei was ever drunk.

"When I was in the private school, here on Earth," Wufei licked his lips before carrying on. "We were having a party, and the punch was spiked. It was a dorm party," a small shrug as if to say 'and the rest is history'.

"You joined in the party?" Heero asked a little astounded, but tried to not be hurtful in his tone.

"Yes," Wufei growled, trying to say he had no other choice. "The morons decided my room was the best place for the party," he grumbled.

"Hn." An amused snort from Heero and Trowa. Duo agreed, he could totally envision that scene. Wufei growling and objecting to it the whole way, while sipping on that spiked punch in one hand.

Well, Trowa's turn.

"I never watch porn online," he said quietly with a small smirk on his face.

Oh, brother, the competitors were back at it. Heero levelled a glare at Trowa, before taking a swig at his drink. If they were drinking something harder than sparkling wine, they would have been drunk by this time. Speaking of which, Wufei would need to call it quits soon. His body was still healing and he needed that whole slew of meds. Anyway Wufei's turn.

"I never…," Wufei probably was trying to think of something scandalous enough to knock their socks off and payback for the secrets he had to spill. "I never…"

Face brightening up, Wufei yelled. "I never took part in kinky orgies."

Pregnant pause for a minute. Then Heero burst out laughing while clutching his stomach and almost crashing onto the carpet.

Of course, he could laugh, Duo mused, Heero was not the one involved in any 'kinky orgies'. Sharing a bemused glance with his two loves, he decided that meant them and took a drink. Wufei looked particularly pleased with himself that he had not sputtered over those words, not turned red and had someone drink to that. Though really, Duo doubted that the little Asian had any idea what passion, sex, orgies or kink meant. Ah well, he would educate the little fella' yet.

Then again, Wufei had seen _that_…ah, that brought back some pleasant and …unpleasant memories!

Q, Tro and him had decided to spice up their normal bedroom games. They were trying to play out each others fantasies and astonishingly it was Q's fantasy; a little bondage, while dressed in leather and armed with whips that got them caught. They had the whole house to themselves. Wufei and Heero had been out on a mission and were not due back for another 2 days.

Only, those two came back two days early, and caught them in rather compromising positions in the living room. He remembered thinking that he had not known that shade of red was visible on Wufei's face and that he had wanted to strangle the Prussian eyed pilot. Heero, had been laughing his ass off, in fact, the jerk was close to rolling around on the floor over the scene before him. The Wing pilot was very amused for the rest of the week, while Wufei scuttled around them. Trowa, their shy lover, had been embarrassed too, while he and Q had laughed at the situation and hoped to try and complete it again in the future…

Speaking of which, it was way past bedtime and Wufei had been off his meds for too long.

"I think we should stop now," Duo moved to break up the party. It was late and he was worried…

"Why? Too many secrets out in the open Duo?" Wufei asked sweetly and tartly with a huge grin on his face.

Little minx. Duo moved with the grace of a stealth expert till his nose was almost pressing against Wufei's.

"No my dear," Duo said with false sweetness, "it has been a long day, and it's about time you hit the sack. And take those damn meds. You _are_ in pain," he enunciated the last sentence. A hint of steel underlining the quiet spoken words.

Gulping a little Wufei, moved back a little and looked up at Duo.

"… but…I am not tired yet…" he all but whimpered, lips pouting, head tilted back to look at Duo, eyes rounding and pleading with Duo to let him off.

Ah shit! Wufei was giving him the … since when did … damn it. "Quatre this has to be your fault!"

"My fault?" the blonde asked stunned himself.

"Yeah, it's gotta be. Who else uses the puppy trick so many times? That's the only way he could have picked it up," Duo kept talking alternating his glances between Quatre and Wufei, just to make sure that… yes, Wufei was really using the puppy eyes on him. On him, Duo Maxwell.

Heero chuckled and smugly asked, "Want to feed him the meds now, Trowa?"

Duo glanced at Trowa, who was staring wide-eyed too, but composed himself when he heard the challenge in Heero's question. "Not really. He's not going to take it tonight."

"Ah damn! He needs to take the meds, Tro. Puppy eyes or not," Duo said, and looked back at Wufei who was working his new trick to the max.

"Urgh!" shutting his eyes and turning away, "Fine! No meds tonight. But you are not drinking anymore. And we are not playing anymore."

---

"I agree. No more drinking," Trowa agreed softly. "We could probably watch a _decent_ movie before we head to bed though. Let's clean up, change into pyjamas and then meet back here."

Wufei was already changed and ready, so he had to wait for them to get back. Heero wanted to take first shift of waiting with Wufei, but Trowa had placed himself firmly beside the Chinese youth and was not budging yet.

Well, he had won today's round with Trowa, so he could give up Wufei for a tiny amount of time, till he changed, brushed and came back.

"I'll be back soon," with that warning he headed to his room, making sure to make it look like he had all the time in the world and he was not worried. Coming back down the stairs within 5 minutes, what he saw in the living room made him pause at the doorway.

"Trowa?" he growled, asking politely for an explanation before he punched the man for…daring to _kiss_ his Wufei.

Wufei and Trowa whipped around to the doorway, eyes watering Wufei frowned at Heero, while Trowa peered from around Wufei's head.

"What?" the tall brunette asked innocently and if a little impatiently, as if to say that Heero had interrupted what he was doing.

Moving forward to stand in front of the couch, he was about to ask how Trowa had the nerve to kiss his mate and just why the Shenlong pilot was crying when, "Something's in my eye…" Wufei said and made to rub his eye, but Trowa promptly caught the offending limb.

Murderous haze lifting, Heero noted that sure enough, Wufei's right eye was a little red. Trowa leaned forward to blow softly into it, while holding the eye open. He did that a couple of times, before Wufei blinked and nodded his head as if to say that his eye was better now.

Gracefully getting to his feet, Trowa nodded to Heero before mentioning that he was going to get ready, and could Heero please take care of Wufei and help him?

Grinding his teeth, Heero really wanted to hurt the bastard. The subtle challenge in the air left by the tall pilot made the Prussian eyed pilot realise that the score was now even.

Damn it!

_*Trowa : 1*_

_*Heero : 1*_

---

_Meanwhile Wufei's thoughts…_

His ancestor would probably punish him for what he had done.

He had cheated.

Well sort of. He had pretended to not have committed one of the acts, when he had actually… however, in his defense he was not to blame for the committing of that act. He had not been aware of his surroundings and his senses. And he _was_ drugged! So truly that act, even if it was a lie, a tiny one, no no, it just did not count. And if he had his way, he would erase that event completely.

Happy with his theorising, his mind focused on the second order of the day—umm—night.

No more drugs.

That woman could yell, scream, threaten, but there was no way Chang Wufei was going to succumb to the weakness of using meds. It hurt, yes, but he could deal with that. However, he had to use the other weakness. Of manipulating the other pilots into seeing his view. There was no hope with those traitors though, so he would have to use his new weapon. It was unethical, unfair, and unmanly, but he was the one at a disadvantage here. There was no dishonour in fighting unfairness with unfairness.

Maybe he could tell them that he was afrai—concerned that Relena was going to visit again and give him drug-induced nightmares. That …would not win him any votes. Yes, he would resort to the new weapon.

_*Heero : susceptible*_

_*Duo : very susceptible*_

_*Trowa : susceptible*_

_*Quatre : very susceptible*_

Mind made up, and determined to put up with the pain, even though it was not necessary, Wufei made another plan.

_*Plan B : to get out of taking meds*_

_*Weapons : puppy eyes*_

_*Victims : 01, 02, 03 and 04*_

Looks like he was going to have some fun!

* * *

_a/n: I re-edited this again after my beta, so any mistakes here are mine and mine alone! Also, I figured that since everyone was enjoying this, I would put up the last instalment in this game. The next chapters are almost written too. As always let me know what you all think!_

_kayya : You're back! Sorry to hear that you having trouble reviewing, but I love your reviews!_

_Frayedsoul : Honestly? I don't know how I came up with all this, though am glad you are entertained. Let me know if this part does the same for you too!_

_primaaryet : New chapter and more secrets! Let me know what you think of this part too!_

_Vashta : Talk about long week, I had that too *groan*. Yay for more words! Let me know what you think of this chapter…_


	13. Scorned, Brother, Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Scorned, Brother, Revenge**

Trowa could not help but smirk when the unbidden image of a jaw-grinding Heero rose in his mind.

He was being evil.

Scratch that.

He was being _very_ evil.

And Heero was not the only victim either.

The loves of his life were also victims. A scorned Trowa was a force to be reckoned with.

…okay so he had not been scorned, he had been ignored.

Shelved.

Temporarily forgotten.

…UGH! He should stop doing this to himself. Sighing out loud, he stretched out his long limbs, where he was sitting under the shade of his favourite orange tree, which was in their back garden. It was peaceful out here. Close to the house, but a good distance away. A great place for him to recoup his energy, to see if his little plans would succeed or if he had to make any changes.

Exhaling loudly, as if releasing the bad energies, he tilted his head against the bark of the tree and looked up at the blue sky peeking through the leaves of the tree. Blue like Quatre's eyes. When he was happy. Duo's were that odd shade of violet, sometimes similar to the sunset sky…

He really had no one to blame at this point but himself. He _had_ interfered. In his anger and self-loathing, he had interfered. He had made his bed so he must learn to lie in it.

Groaning, he realised he wished he had made his bed with Quatre and Duo in it. Which came back to all this being _their_ fault! If they had just let Heero pursue Wufei on his own, and if his lovers had not interfered, and if Wufei was smart enough to understand, and if Wufei had not been injured, and if Trowa had checked Hardock's list of members activated for the mission, if Trowa had double-checked and realised that there were rookies amidst them in that important mission, if Wufei …

"Trowa?"

Shit!

Bringing his head down fast, he looked into ebony eyes staring down at him. Speak of the devil…

"Should you even be here Wufei?"

"Hn," a delicate shrug and that graceful body that was moments ago leaning over Trowa, plonked itself under the shade to rest alongside Trowa. Not touching, but close enough.

They really should have played more drinking games with Wufei. He seemed to learn from it – a crash course in flirting and sex education. Oh wait, he was an unconscious flirt before too. Never mind. But the boy really needed a crash course in 'identifying your partner for life' and 'not attract/flirt with the other already taken males around you'. Trowa should stop, he was babbling in his head, in a voice that sounded a little too much like Duo's.

Sighing again, he turned towards the Chinese youth.

"Duo's going to get mad again and chase you around till you take those meds," Trowa said quietly, not betraying any of the emotions or thoughts in his head.

"That idiot can do whatever he wants but I am _not_ taking those meds. When he gets sick, I will make sure that he suffers the same way I am right now," Wufei huffed impatiently.

At times, Wufei's childish nature came to the fore, like right now, and the tall pilot wanted to just wrap his hands around the slight youth and protect him, as well as wince in guilt.

They were all being unfair to Wufei. For one, the dark haired youth had no idea that he was in the midst of the plots swirling in the house, and the second, none of the others would have taken the meds either had they been injured.

"Hn. Good luck with that then," he replied and went back to his previous position of gazing at the sky, trying to ignore the guilt telling him to either reveal the truth to Wufei thus protecting the little youth's virtue, or to help Heero win the dark-eyed boy.

They sat together in the shade, engrossed in their thoughts, listening to the birds singing as they flew across the sky and the wind tinkled through the leaves in the huge garden.

It had been two weeks now since that game they had played.

Everyone had ended up lounging either on the carpet or the couches while watching another action movie, which managed to lull them to sleep. Trowa and Heero were the only ones who had woken up as the credits had rolled across the screen to pick and tuck the other slumbering boys in bed.

Quatre had been upset the next morning, so had Duo, over not having their perfect night in bed. Trowa had claimed ignorance and calmly diverted their melodramatic moods to something of more interest. Wufei.

That had been …fun. For the first time, Trowa had deviously outwitted his partners and dumped them onto someone else's lap. Someone who had not appreciated the gesture much, and who had decided to make everyone in the house walk on eggshells since then.

Wufei had become a lot more aggressive and refused to take his meds too. And his method of persuasion? The puppy eyes. Trowa had to admit, he was a immune to them, considering both his lovers had used it on him a million times. However, he was not interested in interfering with a man and his medication, unless of course it was absolutely necessary. Which had not been the case as of yet. Wufei was a grown boy, he knew his tolerance level, even if he was a stubborn kid.

Of course Sally had not appreciated this understanding so much. And she had resorted to giving all of them a lecture on why Wufei should not be med-free for a week. The Heavyarm's pilot had calmly listened to her points, decided they were pointless and he gently persuaded her to just finish the check up. He knew that the boys had lived for 17 years without any adult bossing around them, and they sure as hell would not start now. They would worry about taking care of Wufei.

Though it was Heero's, 'We have survived a war, skipping medication is _not_ going to get us killed' that got the medic to shut up…grudgingly … for all of five minutes. Sally had huffed, yelled, and then left shouting even more threats. Really, she should learn what Une had learned already. The five of them were not interested in having mom influences this late in their life…even if it was a nice gesture. Trowa would do the worrying and protect his family, the women were not required.

Anyway, besides all that drama, Trowa had a few opportunities to _{flex his alpha muscles}_ take out his aggression on Heero. With the rising tempers and emotions in the house, those opportunities had tipped the score in the tall pilot's favour. Heero never worked well when angry, and the Prussian-eyed pilot was angry a whole lot these days. For some reason Wufei seemed to …run to Trowa, almost like seeking protection, and inadvertently raising Heero's ire.

The Chinese youth, seemed innocently ambivalent about the whole thing. Trowa and Heero had been discrete in their power play… well as much as they could. However, Wufei was a smart man, he would have, should have realised what was going on…

There it was again. That …something… that kept nagging at the back of the Heavyarms pilot's head …telling him something was off…but he just could not put his finger on it.

All he knew for certain was that he was frustrated and wanted that close rapport back between him and his lovers. He wanted this game with Heero, his best buddy, to stop, since he really liked having decent conversations with the Wing pilot, something that was not always possible with his lovers. He also wanted Wufei to heal faster and not kill them when the Asian did realise that everyone were playing matchmaker…

"WUFEI! GET YOUR LITTLE BACKSIDE BACK IN THIS BED RIGHT. THIS. MINUTE!!!!"

"Hn," Trowa snorted lightly, "the hunt begins…"

"Took him longer this time to find out I was missing…" Wufei muttered, completely at ease under the tree and beside Trowa.

Sally had cleared Wufei to walk after her second visit, which was two days ago. The only problem was, she cleared him for light walking after 4 more days of rest.

"…and he might take longer to think to look outside…" Trowa stopped suddenly understanding the reason for why Wufei was so calm. The little sneak!

"Exactly!" Wufei smugly stated confirming Trowa's thoughts. "And since you are here, he cannot say that I was not being 'unsupervised!'" he had to add triumphantly.

Sighing out loud in resignation, Trowa wondered just how it was that all of them were running in circles around one little Chinese injured boy. Shaking his head slightly, he went back to viewing the sky, and silence descended on the pair.

Inside the house, Duo and Quatre were kicking up a storm looking for the Chinese youth. Suddenly Trowa was glad for the mission tonight with Heero. He wanted out of the house and he needed some space, and this two day-mission was a god-send.

He would worry about his interference and guilt later.

_*Mission A: …might have to blow cover and get Heero on board?*_

_*Mission B: on hold! Temporarily…*_

---

"WUFEI!"

The idiots were tearing apart the house like there was no tomorrow. He did not know why they all decided it was their personal missions to 'supervise' his every move. He could not even relieve himself in the bathroom without someone banging on the door asking if he was fine.

What were they all afraid of anyway? That Wufei would be idiotic enough to get injured within the house and bleed to death?

Hmph! Annoying!

Ancestors, if this was punishment for some past crime, he wanted to be done with it already.

Even the Japanese youth was scaring Wufei. If he had his way, he would ask Sally to check Heero's head. Suddenly showing up at his side, assisting him quietly, bringing him food, entertaining Wufei… that was sweet, but really… Heero Yuy never did sweet!

Wufei listened once more to the yells and doors that were being slammed within the house. Duo was getting creative with his curses and promises of punishments for Wufei when the brunette finally got his hands on the Chinese pilot.

Wufei snorted, like that was ever going to happen. Trowa would protect him. Besides it was right for him to get back at Duo. He was certain the braided idiot had put him in a dress, however so far he had no luck finding the camera or any photos. Duo would have recorded his embarrassment, of that Wufei was certain. And if the others saw it, they would know that Wufei had lied for the cross-dressing question. ...Quatre would probably make him drink for lying or some other punishable offense, but Trowa would just shrug it off.

Peeking a little under his eyelids at Trowa, Wufei looked a little more carefully at the upturned face beside him. It was then Wufei realised that the European youth was a little withdrawn. Something was troubling Trowa, or he was probably cursing himself for some misdemeanour that was not his to claim. Trowa always sat under this tree when he was upset or annoyed about something.

Wufei felt a little guilty, maybe his injury, rants and his childish antics were getting everyone down? Trowa was the backbone of this ragged bunch of a family. Trowa was like the elder brother that Wufei admired and wanted to be like. However, the past two weeks, the ever patient tall youth had not stepped in to calm the raging emotions within the house.

Chastising himself in his mind, Wufei wracked his brain for something he could do to diffuse the tension in the house. Sneaking another peek at Trowa, the Chinese lad realised it was probably a good thing that Trowa and Heero got to work on the mission tonight. At least that would give two among these five tigers some space.

Although, that left Wufei with Quatre and Duo. He made a sour face at the thought of what they would do to each other in the span of two days. Many bizarre things, that was for sure.

Speaking of bizarre, Wufei's mind hit on the scene he had witnessed about half an hour ago, but had shelved till he had escaped from Duo's clutches. Heero had come out from the bathroom, water dripping down his naked torso, towel slung around his neck, jeans on with the top button undone.

What was bizarre was not the sudden thudding of his heart when he spied the Prussian-eyed pilot returning to his room in that state of undress.

Oh no, Wufei was conveniently not thinking of that, nor was he thinking about the view below the undone button. Wufei, was also not thinking about what it would be like to touch that hard muscled body or have it in bed… no he was not thinking about that or the position of that couple in that movie Duo had put on that night…URGH!

It was dishonourable. It was an injustice! He was not having perverted thoughts about another pilot.

His mind seemed to taunt him at that last thought a bit. He hastily pushed that aside. Back to the bizarre Heero, who had taken a cold shower. Wufei had sneaked into the bathroom to check, the mirror was not fogged. And the even bizarre thing?

Heero Yuy had just had two showers today.

Heero Yuy had two cold showers today he was certain. It was the beginning of summer that was for sure. However it was still not that stage where they were sweating buckets and having Duo whine or Quatre moody and irritated because of the heat. So, why was Heero having 2 showers?

Heero had a routine. He never changed his routine. 7:00 am sharp always saw Heero having his 5 minute shower in the bathroom. It had always been that way since the war, and the Wing pilot had not changed, even if breakfast had been shifted to an even later hour. This morning at the breakfast table, Heero had smelled of fresh pine. So Heero had taken a shower in the morning too.

Come to think of it, his mind rattled through the images of the past week quickly, Heero had been having 2 showers recently!

What could have been the purpose of having 2 showers he wondered? Cold showers to cool the body. So Heero had to… cool his body …down? A cacophony of images filled Wufei's head that he immediately squashed, when a hand landed on his head.

Shaken out of his reverie he looked into tired but worried green eyes.

Trowa.

Shaking his head to confirm that he was okay and not in pain, that hand ruffled his head a little and left leaving Wufei a little bereft. His favourite master in the colony used to do that to him when he was younger. It was a very …loving gesture and Wufei loved it.

Trowa had gone back to looking at the sky again.

Wufei shook Heero out of his head for the moment. He had things to do. Like settle the balance in the house again. Quatre had done this the last time…maybe he could arrange it this time?

Hmm, that was an idea. Mind planning out what he could do and assured that he would be busy enough during the two days he relaxed once more against the bark at his back. Maybe he could get Heero to confess to the 2 showers… and the reason behind them?

_*Plan B : success*_

_*Plan C : another fun drinking night [this time real alcohol!]*_

_*Victims : 01, 02, 03 and 04*_

---

The house was in an uproar … again. The boon and bane of his existence.

Wufei.

He really wanted to hate Trowa for coddling Wufei, but he was more upset with Wufei for allowing that coddling!

Heero let his head bang against the wall in his room. He had picked up his soiled boxers, and somehow that triggered the memory of him realising that Wufei never wore boxers. Wufei wore briefs, those tight, snug form fitting underwear. And that led Heero down the path where Wufei's naked body materialised in his head.

Wufei lying before him, willing and coy.

Wufei jerking off in front of him.

Wufei looking flushed and asking Heero to help him.

Wufei bent on the bed, his butt in the air, looking over his shoulder asking to be taken.

Groaning again he hit head harder against the wall.

He had three showers today. Three cold showers. And his libido was not ready to give up yet. Just his luck.

Heero was in a foul mood. He was almost certain if the house did not calm down soon, he would take out his aggression on Trowa. Heck, Trowa deserved to be revenged on. What for trying to steal Heero's soon-to-be-lover, for ignoring the two lovers in Trowa's own bed, for exposing Heero's secrets during that game…

Yes, he had two days to focus on the mission, and they would have to sleep eventually, Heero would strike then. Trowa's lovers would not be angry with whatever Heero did either.

Thinking that over, Heero realised if he wanted to live in this house in peace he had to make sure his revenge did not offend Trowa's lovers. The messy haired pilot would never admit this out loud, but he was more afraid of facing Quatre's wrath than Duo's.

So, tonight at the safehouse, a 2 or maybe 3 day mission he would 'prank' Trowa. It would have to be such that the tall European pilot would not know what had happened or what hit him and something in good taste to not have Trowa's lovers chase after Heero with a knife… or gun.

Prank.

Letting out an evil chuckle he wanted to bang his head against the wall. Why could he not have thought of this before? Well, no matter, he was on it now. And he would succeed. And Heero Yuy would revel in it.

_*Mission A : to get even with Trowa {__and scare him off Wufei even if it wont happen__}*_

_Step 01: starts tonight*_

_

* * *

_

_a/n: sorry had some mad days and still do, but figured I should at least get this done soon. _

_Anyway, anybody have some ideas on what sort of prank Heero should play? I have one, but would love some input too! _

_Comments would be appreciated! Err, and sorry for any mistakes, my beta, shogi was rather busy and I did not want to disturb her. _

_TGP : Yay! That's great, I was wondering if I had lost the comedy aspect of this story! _

_primaaryet : Yup, would not mind a one-on-one with those puppy eyes myself! Trowa has plans, but so does Heero, next chapter should be great fun too! ;)_

_kayya : Wufei's new plans are going to be a hoot too. I'm itching to get to that stage already! And well, Wufei kinda figured it was Duo who had put him in a dress. _

_frayesoul : Glad that last chapter was on the spot. Wufei lied about the cross-dressing part. And thanks for being my most loyal reviewer!_

_Vashta : Thanks for the new words, am already trying to figure out how to involve them! Love your story and can't wait for more! Let me know what you think of the new chapter and plans! _


	14. Family, Catcounsel and Perfect Prank

I don't own

Unfortunately not beta-ed

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family, Cat-counsel and Perfect Prank **

Shivers went up and down his spine when he heard the cackling from inside Heero's room. Carefully skirting around the room and practically running back down the stairs, Quatre decided some things were best left alone. Besides, the blonde pilot was already at the end of his rope.

What with chasing after Wufei, Duo bellowing after the little Asian, Heero plotting, and now his sisters! Sally had called Quatre's sisters and fed them some sob story about Wufei close to dying, Wufei badly injured, Trowa and the other boys not taking care of Wufei well. This had resulted in constant calls from them, worrying him, worrying themselves, wanting to come and stay to take care of the 5 boys. He had fended them off, but anymore and he would SCREAM! Even Hector was pushing the blonde to tearing his hair in frustration.

His big and dysfunctional family.

He loved them dearly, but right now Quatre could throttle every one of them.

Except Trowa … who had been taking the brunt of everything; from the four boys' strange moods, Sally's loud reprimanding lectures, to Quatre's sisters' calls. Today's series of calls were the only ones that Quatre had attended to. He had not even known that Trowa was sheltering all of them this much!

Shaking his head, he looked out the window of his study and out into the back garden…and found them. The two troublesome people in his life. Lying in the shade, staring up at the bright day sky.

He opened his mouth to call Duo and promptly shut it. They looked relaxed. He would let them stay…for a little bit.

Exhaling softly he looked out at the quiet scene. How exactly did they manage to get into this mess again…oh right…trying to get Wufei in Heero's bed. Trowa had warned him and Duo at one point. And then Duo had mentioned how they had no idea about Wufei's feelings in the matter…

He and his family…it was time to clean up this mess he had started…

---

"WUUUUUUFFFFFFEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Rreow."

"Don't _give_ me that. I will _only_ stop when I find that little minx. So if you want me to stop… tell me where he is."

"M-eow", Hector bounded up the stairs and stopped about two steps below Duo's legs to sit and look up at him.

"Traitor. You are never going to forgive me are you? Do you really think we want something bad to happen to 'Fei?"

"Meow."

"Of course something bad will happen. You were there when Sally was talking. You heard what she said right? That 'Fei needed to heal properly--"

"Meow."

"The others are worried too. They are…just…"

"Meooow."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Duo sank onto the stairs and looked at Hector.

"Maybe they all know where Wufei is?" brushing the bangs away from his eyes he folded his hands over his knees, and rested his head on his arms.

"Me-ow," that sounded a little harsh.

"…fine. They are not as worried as I am. There I said it. Are you happy?" Duo glared hard at the black furball.

"Meow."

"I have to be overprotective because they are not worried as much."

"Rreow"

"You are just a cat. What do you know about losing the people you care about because the meds were not available or taken? Or having to live after that --"

"Meow."

"Exactly! You have no idea."

"Meoooow."

"Of course I would be a good patient if I was the one who was injured! I would not cause problems for the other guys while they were taking care of me!"

"Meow."

"…did you …just accuse me of lying?"

"Meow…"

"Hmph. Damn straight. I don't lie. I would stay…"

Hector started washing his paw and seemed disinterested in what Duo was saying.

"You don't believe me do you? I would not lie about something as important as this. An injury as this."

"Meow."

"S—sure, we had injuries during the war. But it was a different time then. We never had doctors at our disposal or ready meds or things like that. We had to make do with everything that was within our means."

"Meow."

"Yes, we survived. We are the Gundam Pilots after all. So of course we would kick butt and survive too…"

Suddenly stiffening he looked at the cat and stared.

"I get what you are trying to say. But there is a difference. From then and now. We are not at war anymore. Our lives are very important now. And…and—and…shit! No wonder the others are not worried."

"Meow."

"Shit!" glaring hard at the offensive cat, "Damn it. Okay so I may have been a little more overprotective. But I was worried. You cannot fault me over that. You would not understand what that means."

"Meow."

"Yeah right! And stop calling me a liar. I am NOT a liar. I would _so_ stay in bed and take my meds. …and let the others spoil me. Hah!" a silly grin formed over his lips as his mind went over what other manner he would be spoiled by his lovers.

"Rreow."

"Err…yes you are not interested in that. Speaking of which, how do you relieve yourself when you …umm, get the urge to…you know…"

"…"

"Yeah, you are right. It's none of my business. I would have nightmares if I learned how you…never mind. Anyway, back to Fei. You know where the little fella is?"

"Meow."

"Yeees, I know you are not going to help me out. But the least you can do is let me know that he is okay and not in trouble, right?" he could not believe he was pleading with a cat, but desperate times ...

"Meow."

Releasing a sigh and some of the tension in his frame, Duo said, "That's good. I would hate to have to stand through another of Sally's lectures and those horrible scenarios. Shit. I must have been a piece of work for Wufei to live with huh? Smothering him and not letting him do anything on his own…" sighing again, "yelling at him, forcing him to take his meds…no wonder he keeps running away."

"Meooow!"

"No need to rub it in darn cat!" pouting at those dark eyes judging him. "Though really, I should have known better. Wufei is really grumpy when things don't go his way. He is way too proud to ask for help. So that just makes him even more of a grump to live with."

"Meow."

That got Duo chuckling. "I had him cornered eh? That's why he kept running!" Duo burst out into more chuckles.

"Meow."

"Ha ha…yeah .. that was terrible for him. I would hate to be cornered by me too _and_ on paranoid mode to boot!"

"Meow." Tension diffused Hector decided it was time for him to leave and turned, ready to bound down the stairs to the kitchen where his litter box was kept.

"Hey Hector," Duo stopped him, "don't be a stranger, eh? You were ignoring me so that's why I ended up in this fix. I had no one to play with."

"Meow."

"Yeah," smiling a little at Hector Duo continued, "we have to play us some pranks. And I have the perfect victim picked out too!"

Hector looked at his devilishly sparkling eyes, gave a concurring 'meow' before heading out to do whatever he had to do.

Duo decided there was no hurry in finding his little patient at the moment, so he leaned against the stairs behind his back and stretched his legs. His mind going over the conversation with Hector. He had been a fool, no doubt about it. Since when did he start worrying about the mortality of them, the Gundam Pilots? He should have known better to know that they were survivors, they would fight even when the odds were against them.

No Wufei was going to be with them a long time yet, and he was going to be a grump and pain in the ass till that time. But it would be poetic justice to have the little Asian's ass hurt too, and that meant getting him in Heero's bed… soon.

Smirking a little, he decided it was time to go back to working on those little missions of theirs. Now to find his errant lovers, or lover. Didn't he see Quat enter the downstairs study?

What would there new mission be? Their previous missions were accomplished, sorta. It was Wufei who was the unknown. So that meant…

Ah-ha … that would be perfect. Yes, it would be good. The next three days would see Wufei, Quat and him getting cozy and snug with the new plan.

Entering the study, he saw Quatre looking out the window.

Perfect! Now to share the new mission…

---

This prank playing business was not easy, Heero thought scrunching up his forehead. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he realised he and Trowa had to leave in another hour. He had so far wasted his time on useless sites showcasing pranks, gags and useless material.

Heero wanted Trowa to suffer, but not by much. He wanted to … embarrass Trowa, not humiliate him. Duo's pranks always hit the mark, not humiliating, not disturbing, not nasty, but fun, for all around, even the victim.

Sighing aloud, Heero slumped back in his chair. He now had a great respect for Duo, the master prankster.

A light knock on his door, followed by the turning of the knob and a dark head peeking into his room, "Heero?" almost derailed the thoughts running through the brunette's head.

Almost.

"Hn," he peeked around the computer screen to look at the door.

Wufei stepped into the room gingerly and stood a few feet inside the doorway.

"Heero…I…," clearing his throat, Wufei tried again, "I need a favour."

"Hn?"

"I …know that you are busy and all, I just wanted to ask for your permission to use your desktop while you are away. I promise I won't touch anything unnecessary while you are away."

"…hn." That sounded suspicious. "Where's your laptop?"

"Duo messed with it and now its. Not. Starting!" that voice growled back at him, and Heero managed to hide his wince at that statement. Duo must have messed with the laptop a long time ago; Heero could only hope that Wufei's temper had not shortened the lifespan of that poor piece of equipment.

"…You can use the desktop. When I get back I can check the laptop."

"Thanks Heero," that face brightened and smiled gratefully at him, and Heero wished he could envelope the other youth in arms and kiss him senseless. Anyway Wufei was still speaking.

"… aren't you afraid Heero?"

"…" Say what?!

"That I might stumble upon the porn that you may have saved, or something … else?" Ebony eyes dancing in mischief looked into his Prussian eyes.

Well, two could play this game, and really Wufei should know better than to taunt him.

"The porn collection is in that disk case with Kronos on the cover," Heero pointed to the disk cases precariously balanced on the tiny left bedside table, voice serious, face stoic, but his eyes were laughing in devilment at the now flushing Chinese youth.

"And there is a folder on drive H called 'Traumjung', you can check that out too," the flush was becoming a deeper red, "if you can!"

If he played his cards right, Wufei would pick up that gauntlet. The competitive streak in the little Asian who hated being shown up, would certainly fall into this simple trap. Besides, this would be a good sex education lesson for the dark haired innocent. At least maybe later…when Wufei was spread on his bedspread, the Shenlong pilot may be able to use the information from the disks.

Barely bringing his lust back under control, Heero looked into the embarrassed but determined jut of the pointed chin that he wanted to so badly stroke.

"I was joking," a delicate shrug, "but if you don't seem to mind… I don't mind helping myself," Wufei finally said and turned on his heel to leave the room.

Ah, two birds with one stone. Heero could only hope that the little innocent would realise the game and hop into his bed soon. The brunette doubted that he could survive any more of this mating game …if Wufei even knew how to play.

Turning back to the screen, he started cleaning up the stuff that he did not want Wufei to stumble upon. It was then that his eye spied something and slowed his movements. Clicking on the link, he read for a few minutes and his eyes glowed.

He had found it.

His _perfect_ prank.

It was…oh, Trowa Trowa, Trowa, he was in for an… amusing… time. Heero could hardly wait till tonight!

_*Mission A : to get even with Trowa *_

_*Step 01: plans ready, material almost retrieved*_

_*Mission start : 2100 hrs*_

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_a/n: I think I need a good kick on the behind to sit down and write since my beta is currently busy! LOL! Aight, I am in Wufei withdrawal lately. Anyone please be kind and recommend a good Wufei fic for me please? Shall dedicate the next chappie to them if I have not read it. _

_Also stay tuned for the Trowa and Heero action eh? I am cracking up about it now, wonder if you guys will do the same! _

_kayya : Yes, Heero is going to be a little more evil in the next chapter_

_primaaryet : I am sorry I seem to keep teasing you with hints of what might happen! _

_Frayedsoul : I was considering having Duo help… and well…stay tuned for the next chapter! :) _

_Vashta : Ah, I feel the pressure of your faith in me to make Heero pull the perfect prank…but … we'll see in the next chapter. LOL!_


	15. Mice, Snuggling and Size

I don't own!

**____________________________________________________________________**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mice, Snuggling and Size**

The house was quiet.

Trowa and Heero had left on their mission. Quatre was tackling some last minute small fire at Winner Corps. Wufei had disappeared somewhere upstairs looking very busy.

The house was still quiet.

Hector was gnawing on his rubber mouse toy. Quat had approved the new plan with Duo. The Deathscythe pilot had apologised to Wufei for being overprotective of the Chinese youth.

The house was still too quiet.

Wufei had accepted the apology after a little scepticism. Duo was utterly bored.

And the house was still too darn quiet.

He hated this. The big house. The silence. And everyone spread out.

Continuing to watch Hector attempt to tear apart his rubber mouse, Duo was glad that their cat was not a carnivore… yet. Duo liked the little mice; he had grown up with a few of them on the colony as a kid. Made friends with some of them, fed some scraps to them, buried the little creatures that did not last long. Yup, he liked mice, alive. Not dead, and certainly not as prey for Hector.

Rubber mice were good enough for the little cat. Sometime in the near future Duo would have to teach the little fella to attack rats and not mice. To make the distinction between the cute and the un-cute. The cat was smart, it would work…hopefully.

Oh God. He really was bored if he was contemplating teaching Hector the difference between rats and mice! Damn!

Guess it was about time for Duo, to do something more productive. Ah, the photos! He could do that. Unload the photos from the camera. Aight! Finally something to do. Bounding up the stairs, he paused beside the partially open door to Heero's room. Peeking in to check the reason for it being open, he saw Wufei with headphones on, staring avidly at the computer screen.

Was that a flush on the Chinese boy's skin? Maybe his fever was back? Dang it, Duo should have insisted that the Chinese boy at least not push himself till he had healed completely.

Before he could stop himself he had pushed the door open further to admonish the Shenlong pilot, but was halted in his steps when Wufei's dark eyes glowed dangerously at him and growled, "What?!"

Hmm, was it his imagination, or was Wufei's voice sounding a little strangled too? Opening his mouth ready to go into overprotective mode, in a surprising show of control, Duo held his mothering mode back and settled for a calmer, "What _are_ you doing?"

Looking into Wufei's stunned face, he harrumphed in distaste as if to say, 'yes, he, Duo Maxwell, could do control,' and made to move towards the computer. That was however, again thwarted by the Chinese youth's glare.

"Just checking something out. Besides," a stronger voice now, "_someone_ plagued my laptop, hence the need to use Heero's desktop." A thin smile was thrown Duo's way to punctuate his words. To an observer it would have been a simple statement, to Duo though, it was loaded in censure. Censure that was well deserved and made him flush in guilt.

Ooops! He had forgotten about that little prank.

"Ah, _that_. Umm….sorry, I shall …err … get it back to working condition, huh?" Duo stumbled out and sidled back towards the door ready to leave before he was brought up short on any more of the pranks he had played on Wufei.

Closing the door, on Wufei's left hand moving the mouse, while the right hand cast was resting against some disk case on the computer table, Duo escaped before he shot himself in the leg. Sometimes, it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

He moved towards his earlier destination. His treasure chest of pranks, which was hidden in the little library about three doors down from his and his lovers' rooms. To fix Wufei's laptop he would need his handy dandy set, and he could take the camera along too and check the photos. Two birds with one stone! He opened the lid with such glee.

Photos, photos lovely photo--- EH?!

He could have sworn he had placed the camera in behind the stink bombs there. And why did his secret trunk suddenly look like it was missing some things? Rummaging through his prank collection, he realised, the special packs he had bought, with the express purpose of using on his lovers, were missing! All of them!

What the--?!

It had been there…just … yesterday. But now… it was all gone!

And who on earth had found out his treasure chest anyway?

URGH! This could not be good, since whoever had taken that kit had taken the camera too…

Either way, Duo Maxwell was dead meat.

---

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll take first watch," Heero's monotone mission voice broke through his drowsy brain.

This was a first. Trowa feeling too tired to focus on the mission. Granted the mission was a simple retrieval mission, by Gundam Pilot standards. Simple spying and retrieval of evidence to capture the target, a big fish, who was capable of severe damage in the long run if left to his own devices.

"I'll manage for another hour," Trowa mumbled, training the binoculars on the window directly opposite to their stakeout position.

They had arrived right on schedule at their safe house. Without talking, Heero and he had set up their perimeter security. They could not yet break and enter the target's premises and set up surveillance cams or bugs since that was against the Preventers laws. Instead surveillance cameras trained on the target's window had been set up from their safe house. Heero was hooking up the monitors and setting the alarms to warn them if and when movement was captured in the frame.

It was still too early to let his guard down, even if Trowa's body was trying to get him to shut down. The Gundam Pilot in him would not let him go until the work had been completed.

"Hn," Heero grunted in a challenging tone.

Trowa glared at the bent messy brunette head, silently vowing to stay awake for more than an hour. Competition, was a heady drug, once it started the adrenaline pumping it would take a while to come down from that high. Another thing to bring into the equation, that would definitely keep Trowa awake, would be the farmhouse politics. Smirking slightly, he kept his eyes trained on the target's rooms, and waited patiently, till Heero had set everything up.

A grunt of satisfaction from Heero, followed by a flick of switches, and tapping of some computer keys 15 minutes later, confirmed that the Asian had finished his task.

"So…the reason you are tired is because you got laid," a small smirk and eyes peeking through Heero's bangs, "or, is it that you did not get laid?"

Damn, Heero beat him to it.

"I never figured you to be interested in my love life, Heero," Trowa replied softly with a hint of steel in his voice.

"You were the one who talked to me about stuff like this."

"That was when you blew yourself up. There was only so much we had in common, and talking about the battle was a useless point at that time."

"So talking to me about sex and your sexcapades was your idea of a conversation for a suicidal pilot?"

Levelling a glare in Heero's direction and then turning away, "Hn. It's one of those normal conversations guys our age normally have, Heero," Trowa softly said.

"Oh, you mean Duo and Quatre do not fall into that category? That's why you did not tell them about your high sexual appetite?" Heero asked innocently.

"I did not--"

"..or your wild imagination when high on drugs, or your babbling when thoroughly dr--"

Two could play this game, thinning his lips, "Should I tell everyone about the strip dancing?"

"I did not---"

"Or that you got spanked by Cathy for not eating your vegetables," Trowa added smirking a little.

"…"

"Or about snuggling with--"

"What do you want with Wufei?"

Ah, the real game had started.

"He has been seeking my attention and I have been giving it to him," Trowa feigned indifference and trained the binoculars on the target's window. No action yet. It was early yet.

"You are misunderstanding him!" Heero was grinding his teeth painfully and Trowa hid a wince when he heard that jaw working.

"Really?"

"Of course! Wufei is Mine! Well… that is --" Heero broke off when he saw Trowa's elegant brow arch dubiously.

"If you want him to be yours, you are going about it the wrong way."

"I don't need your help," the Japanese boy growled.

"Yes, you don't need any help. Especially since you are trying to woo him like a hard-to-get-girl. And especially since you are trying to compete for him like a cheap piece of ass," Trowa added sarcastically.

"I am not treat---"

"Do you really think that if you impress him enough, that Wufei will roll over for you and let you do him? Do you even know how he really feels Heero?" the European finally exclaimed loudly.

"…"

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you deserve him?" he continued exasperatedly.

"And you do? You have Quat---"

"This is not about me, this is about Wufei," the tall brunette ground out exasperated.

"—" Heero frowned looking a little lost and confused.

Emerald eyes glared hard into Prussian, till finally Heero got up and mumbled something about getting the food ready.

Sighing a little disappointed, Trowa realised that, his little plan to go talk to Heero properly had backfired. He had blown up at Heero, and it all came down to Trowa being very tired and emotionally drained.

_*Mission A: … tell Heero. failed*_

_*Mission B: …*_

---

Heero was upset.

Confused.

Frustrated.

…

He was out of adjectives to describe his current state.

The guilt he had felt over his subtle playing of Wufei was getting to him. And the only way he could rid that at the moment, was to play that prank on Trowa. Their target had not yet shown, so Heero felt lucky enough to follow through with his plan.

Trowa was lying on the couch, knocked out courtesy of the drug Heero had slipped into the European's drink. It was cowardly, but the Japanese youth never said he played fair. Besides, Trowa was tired anyway. The tall brunette was not on par as always, he needed rest and Heero was just giving it to him.

It was for the good of the mission as well as for Trowa.

Now, on with the missi—err—prank.

Carefully setting the alarms on the monitors loud enough to warn him when he was in the bedroom, he picked Trowa in a fireman's carry and headed towards the bedroom. Laying the slumbering pilot on the bed, Heero quickly moved to strip his victim, down to the boxers. For now.

Stepping back, he took a deep breath to give him courage to go ahead with the plan. Removing the secret package that he had stashed in his carry on, he laid them out in front of him.

Which one to do first? Which ones to use? How to proceed?

Decisions, decisions…

Virginal Violet.

Ravishing Red.

Bridal Blue.

Gorgeous Green.

Lusty Lemon.

Damn. This was harder than he thought. Oh well, he could just close his eyes and pick one. Or maybe two.

Here goes.

Virginal Violet.

Right. Now top or bottom? What the heck. Let this be top.

Heero went to work. After reading the instructions, things seemed rather easy. An hour later, he stepped back to see his work. Hmm. Not bad.

Now the next selection.

Closing his eyes, he picked another one out.

Ravishing Red.

Hmm.

He had to remove the boxers now. Err—or he could choose between the heart or the star now. Very unoriginal, but he had been pressed for time and these seemed to be the only two available in Duo's collection.

Chuckling to himself he realised he was just wasting time and scared to move forward. Because once he removed the tall youth's boxers, he knew he would regret it. No, no that was not right. He knew he would be upset over what the tall youth hid in his boxers.

It was petty, Heero knew, but he was already loosing in his battle against Trowa. The Heavyarms pilot was in the lead, and it would be a big blow to his ego, if he was smaller than Trowa. It would mean that he would have to give up Wufei then…err…

No! Hell no! He was not giving up on Wufei. Even if… well, maybe Trowa was smaller than him.

Damn it! It never was good to believe the little whispers that floated around the women's cubicles at Preventers. They did not understand a man's body anyway.

Psyching himself up once more, he efficiently removed the boxers on the sleeping youth, carefully averted his eyes. Selected the other box, read the instructions. Yes, they were the same as the first one, and followed through with the instructions, managing to keep his eyes away from the … one eyed monster. The monster that could give him nightmares.

Like the perfect little soldier that he was, he worked hard and fast. Then moved to the third box, ripped out the package and went to work after reading the instructions that were a little different. A razor was required for the current task.

Once he was done, he stopped and wondered what on earth it was he had done. He had seen, and at the same time he had not seen what it was he was doing. Biting the inside of his cheek, wondering how much of his ego would suffer from just a tiny peak. Shaking his head quickly, he decided maybe he could clean the place up and then come to his decision.

Packing and cleaning away the evidence, making sure to not leave a scrap of evidence for Trowa to suspect him. Though really, it was the two of them, if Trowa did not realise it by tomorrow, and did not suspect Heero, the Prussian eyed youth would have to wonder over the taller youth's mental status.

Area clean, target had not made any big moves as of yet, monitors were clear and would stay that way till he came back to take of his shift, he moved back to the bedroom.

Sighing loudly he figured he was being an idiot. Size did not matter anyway. Heero was close to Trowa's height anway, he was sure there would not be much…errr… there would not be _any_ difference.

Slowly his eyes made that trek over the long muscular limbs, up the powerful thighs to what lay between the slumbering youth's thighs. The …thing…was… no that could not be true. Visual comparison would be better.

Heero's hands moved as if they belonged to someone else, undoing the button on the top of his jeans, moving the zip down, before reaching into his boxers to remove his own package to compare the girth and size with that of Trowa's. No, no, this was wrong, maybe it would be better if he removed his pants and boxers completely, then he could make sure of the …comparison.

Quickly he divested himself of his pants and boxers and stood over Trowa, with his own sex in his hand, to compare carefully with Trowa.

Oh God.

Monster.

Maybe he could convince Wufei that it would hurt if he became Trowa's lover. Whereas with Heero it would not …hurt?

This was ridiculous. Wufei would not know about whose package was bigger or not, the Shenlong pilot did not even understand the basics of gay sex. He would probably not understand the whole issue about size either. Nodding his head to reassure himself, Heero stepped back into his clothes and quickly made sure to re-clothe Trowa. Would not do to leave the European youth naked on the cot. Task done, he escaped to the monitors and his watch over the target.

…

It was okay. Really. Since Heero was thicker than Trowa, and girth was better than size. Yes. Wufei would still be happy with Heero on his arm. And if Heero did some fast thinking and fast catching, Wufei would not know what he had missed or would be missing.

Sighing Heero wondered, now that he had played his prank, why did he feel like he had been cheated?

Damn it!

_*Mission A : to get even with Trowa – waiting to witness results *_

_*Mission : to see if he could grow his sex, would it even be possible?! He would have to check*_

_

* * *

  
_

_a/n: wow! Everyone loved my Hector and Duo conversation! Wow! Now, here's a little secret. *I have never had a pet ever in my life!* I cannot believe I wrote that and it actually turned out alright! Yay! Anyway, my beta suddenly disappeared on me, and inspiration struck again, so loaded this without her consult. Sorry! _

_Frayedsoul : Yeah, smart kitty! :) and oh boy does Heero's dare spark some interesting consequences!!! _

_kayya : Wait... did you just call me evil? LOL! I am being even more evil with this chapter aren't i?_

_marishka91 : Hello mika! Updated, thanks for writing and do review soon, it keeps me going. And sorry, I am holding out a little on what Heero did. _


	16. Pranked, Strawberries and Hairdye

I don't own

Beta : shogi

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pranked, Strawberries and Hair-dye**

The black head was tossing and turning in bed. Well, as much as an injured right hand allowed. Moaning in frustration, the sheet was kicked off, and in a huff, angry and frustrated black eyes opened staring at the ceiling.

Curses! He had to take Heero up on that dare didn't he? And now his mind was playing all those …

A red flushed face, in a moment of weakness wanted to take the pain medication since it would knock him out, pain or no. Realising what his hand was about to do, the hand stopped.

The raven head thumped back against the pillow on the bed and turned towards the … stuffed panda. It had been in Heero's room. Onyx eyes stared hard into the buttons that made up the panda's eyes. Yes, it was a prank, but still, somehow, it was his to use as a pillow, or as a…snugly pillow.

Exhaling and blowing a strand of hair away from his face, his left arm curled around the panda carefully and settled in to sleep. Sleep descending in the room again.

---

Sunlight streamed in from a corner of the curtain and fell on the figure on the bed, stirring him. Emerald eyes, a little too glazed woke up. Morning. It was his shift now. It should be his shift, and why on earth did his mouth feel so dry? Dry like he had been taking some medication, which did not seem right.

His bladder made him realise it was time to empty it. Trowa unsteadily shuffled off the cot and too the bathroom. Each step he took gave him a sense of dread. Like—he was not sure. He just knew that all was not right. He checked for his gun, not in his waistband, looking behind him, he saw it lying on the bed beside his pillow. Hn.

He had slept fully clothed last night. Though if he remembered correctly, he had fallen asleep on the couch. So Heero had…?

Trowa's bladder made its impatience known again. Biting off an expletive, he made it to the bathroom, and emptied it. That sixth sense was screaming at him, telling him he was missing something.

He went through his morning ablutions quickly, to jumpstart his brain. He needed to figure out what was wrong. It had nothing to do with the mission, that was clear, since he could hear the steady tapping of keys in the other room, and it sounded very much like Heero. Heero not under stress of a trained gun or anything. So…what was setting him on edge…

OH!

He stared.

He heard the anomaly in the typing speed, and realised who the culprit was.

Trowa was slipping. He lived with the master prankster and somehow, he managed to get lulled into a false sense of security and get pranked on. By Heero no less. This had have taken a lot of planning. Heero Yuy just did not do spontaneous.

Stripping, he quickly headed to the shower. It would be a miracle if it washed off; however, if he knew Heero, it was not going to be that easy.

Stepping out of the shower a little later, Trowa realised he hated when he was right. Ah, he had to just bite the bullet and meet his nemesis head on now. Throwing on new jeans, leaving the top button unbuttoned, shirt hanging open, hair slicked back because of the water, gun tucked in the waistband, he headed towards the kitchen to prepare reveng—breakfast.

He felt Prussian eyes glancing at him, but ignored it…for now. Breakfast prepared, he brought Heero's share out to the living room and the cameras. Handing a plate to the slightly indecisive Wing pilot, he bit back a smirk and munched on his toast, scrambled eggs and ham. Checking the monitors, noting there had not been much movement, he studiously ignored the shifty glances from the normally stoic Heero Yuy.

Trowa only let a smirk loose when he heard a stifled oath and watched as Heero gulped down some water from the bottle Trowa had brought. Heero Yuy never did spontaneous, but that did not mean that Trowa Barton was the same. Too bad Heero never could handle too much spice in his eggs.

Looking into Prussian eyes spiting fire, Trowa spoke.

"You drugged me."

"Hn."

No denial there.

"You were very busy last night."

"Hn."

An affirmation, but nothing else.

"Want to explain what you did to me?" Trowa was talking about his pubic region. He could understand the hair dye. It was a shocking shade, definitely bound to attract attention that he could deal with. No problem. It was the …design that he did not understand.

"Manscaping." Heero bit out after taking another bite of his toast, studiously avoiding his eggs.

"….man…scaping?!"

"You can shave it all off or, groom it in a very enticing way to surprise your lovers, or to just feel sexy," a recitation of probably what was written on the box came out in a monotone from Heero. "The charmicil, is a stencil to groom the hair into a particular pattern, like a heart or a star." Clearing his throat a little, Heero looked away and said, "A heart seemed like the perfect charm symbol for you."

"Ah," after swallowing a bite of his eggs he added, "And the dying was essential?"

"It was suggested for a perfect grooming look."

"…perfect. Grooming. Look?"

"Hn."

"Where did you even get the time to buy all this?" Trowa could not see Heero go to a store and buy hair dye, and 'manscaping' kits. Heero was not shy, but this was a little out of his depth.

"…got it."

"Hn?"

"…Got it. From Duo."

"…"

Food was being chewed thoughtfully by both the agents for about 15 minutes, both engrossed in their thoughts.

"From Duo?"

"…"

"Heero?!"

"It was in his prank chest. I just went through it, on the hunch that he had it. Since I remember him buying some hair dye from that sex store he made me visit with him two months back."

Before Trowa could reply, Heero had stood up, grabbed both the plates and headed towards the kitchen to wash up. Trowa watched the monitors and kept an ear out for Heero and his movements. Absently he noted that Duo's secret prank chest was not a secret anymore. Trowa was also a little ticked off, not about the prank though.

Yes, it was funny, he would grant Heero that. It would get everyone a laugh, when they say his violet hair instead of brown; while his lovers would be horny, looking at the red pubic hair styled in the shape of a heart. Sighing, he realised he was in for a long month of humiliation or fun. Trowa's problem though had to do with the fact that it was not his lovers who had touched him so intimately, but Heero. It was a violation. An injustice.

"Heero?" he said to the figure retreating to the bedroom, "…I will get you back for this, you understand right?"

"…hn," an arrogant snort from the figure, before it disappeared into the bedroom.

Trowa was going to torture the Wing pilot for the duration of his hair-dye humiliation, and of course Wufei was going to help him. Mollified, Trowa switched to mission mode. Another day or two and then they could go back home and the European would get his revenge.

_*Mission A: plan changed, make Heero suffer, just a little, with Wufei's help*_

_*Mission B: get laid once back*_

---

_Two days later…_

Wufei had been thrown off track on his little plan. The reason for his computer usage was for research. He was always better after he had done research to base his thoughts and plans around, then he could move ahead. However, that had been shelved, when Heero had taunted him, Wufei Chang, with those disks and the folder on his hard disk.

Add to the fact that he had to duck under Quatre and Duo's radars, since after watching those scenes, he kept playing the scene when he had walked in on them, and the porn vids. He just could not face them…at least not yet.

Duo thankfully, had left the Chinese lad alone and was not being overprotective, though he could hear the Deathscythe pilot whining a little now and then about not being able to find his virginal violet, or his lusty lemon, or his ravishing red…

Wufei had no clue what the boy was talking and mumbling about to Hector, but he was not going to interfere to find out. Those names, along with the porn videos, had set Wufei's imagination running on wild.

Very wild … never mind, he would not let himself think about it anymore!

Moving on, to his research. He wanted another fun night. Something to relax everyone. Heero and Trowa were due to be back at the farmhouse sometime this evening. Perfect timing for getting everyone to relax.

He heard noises from the kitchen, and Quatre and Duo arguing about the perfect 'welcome home' meal. So that was taken care of. Now the drinking game. Something that would be fun, exciting, something that would be a little bit naughty…

Hang on, Wufei, all the drinking games were a little bit naughty, or a little exciting, or a little bit fun.

Biting on his pouting lips, Wufei went back through the list again. Hmm, no card games required thinking, something to get more secrets out? Hmm, there were a lot. There was the usual truth and dare, but there was Duo in the house. A bored Duo in the house, and the dare would get a little too wild for Wufei's taste, he was sure of that. So no that game would have to be for later…after Duo got laid.

Ah ha! That should do. Yes, yes, it would give him a chance to test out a couple of things too…and why was it suddenly hot in Heero's room? Never mind, Wufei had found the perfect game. Now, the drinks.

In the basement, he spied a drinks diary book. It had been a birthday present from Heero to Duo. Wufei remembered how over the moon the braided youth had been, making all of them different cocktails. It had been good, but a little too much alcohol had flowedaround the house at that time.

Thumbing through the drinks, he wondered if he could find a perfect concoction for tonight. Something to complement the food, something that had a hint of sweet in it? Oh he certainly hoped so. Something potent of course too, since the others would prefer it.

Yes, this was the drink.

Hmm, it needed Bailey's Irish Cream, there were about 15 bottles of those in the basement, some ice, should be in the fridge, and strawberries! Perfect! Grabbing a bottle in his left hand, tucking the book close to his chest held by his right cast, he headed towards the kitchen. He would have to look at Duo and Quatre eventually and now was the time.

Using his body to push the door open, he stepped into the kitchen into the myriad of smells making its rounds from all the succulent dishes on the table. Oh, lemon pie for dessert!

Smiling back at Quatre, he headed towards the mixer. Laying the bottle down, he noticed Duo looking at him suspiciously.

"That looks like my book…," the violet eyed boy stated a little dubiously.

"Hmm, it was downstairs in the basement, I wanted to try something…is that okay?" he looked at Duo and asked quietly. He had after all borrowed the book without asking the owner.

"…yeah, 'Fei. It's not a problem, it's just," shaking his head, he started again, "what are you making?"

"This," and Wufei sated the braided and blonde youth's curiosity by opening the book to the correct page. Handing them the book he went about getting the rest of the ingredients.

_**Bailey's Strawberry Fusion**_

_Smooth Bailey's Irish Cream with lovely chunks of strawberries._

_Ingredients _

_Irish Cream + ice+ strawberries_

"Wow," Quatre said looking at the picture of the drink.

"Hmm, nice choice Wu, are you trying it now? Want some help?"

"No…" and he went about with the preparations and setting it all up.

"Why were you looking for a drink suddenly?" Quatre asked.

"I thought we could have this for… umm… tonight?!" Wufei studiously refused to look at them. Setting the mixer going till the ice was crushed; he stopped the mixer and poured the concoction into two small glasses.

"A taste?" He asked,handing the glasses a little shyly to the two.

"Thanks…so this is for tonight, eh?" Violet eyes were dancing in excitement and taking a sip, "Mmmmhhmmm, perfect."

"Mmmm, yes Wufei. This is lovely," Quatre smacking his lips appreciatively, "You will have to make a lot for tonight then."

"Yes, I can start making it now," Wufei said, glad that they liked it. Then maybe they would not object to his other plans?

Focusing on the task at hand, he checked if there was enough strawberries for tonight. Maybe when everyone was sitting down to the meal, he could tell them what he had in mind. That was however shattered when Duo, the nosy parker asked, "What made you suddenly think about drinks, 'Fei?"

"…"

"Wufei?" Quatre obviously was picking up some of the harried emotions running within the Chinese pilot, since the blonde was asking quietly but concerned.

"I…," clearing his throat he continued, going for broke, "I thought we could play another drinking game tonight."

Not receiving any remarks or any movement from behind him, he slowly turned around to see both of them gaping at him. Was it a bad idea?

His worries were short lived when Quatre smiled and said, "That's a brilliant idea, Wufei. Have you thought up a game?"

Smiling confidently now, since if Quatre was on his side, then a stunned Duo, who was still gaping at him, would come around soon.

_*Plan C : spin the bottle with *_

_*Victims : 01, 02, 03 and 04*_

---

"Spin the bottle," Wufei said flushing slightly, looking hopefully into his face.

If, Duo's brain had not short circuited before, it sure as hell did now.

Wufei, cute, innocent, shy Wufei wanted to play a drinking game.

Wufei, cute, innocent, shy Wufei wanted to play a kissing drinking game.

Duo could not hold back anymore.

"I…I… I think I want to kiss you now," the braided youth said and made to smooch the living daylights out of the Chinese boy.

He was stopped short by a spatula held like a katana in the left hand and inching its way towards the Deathscythe pilot's neck. Okay, so he would have to wait till the evening to get a kiss. But he could not wait till he at least hugged the little fella.

Feinting to the left, and moving under the spatula he hugged Wufei, ignoring the yelp from the injured teen.

"I cannot believe you want to play the kissing game."

"Ish shpeen ze bhottle [It's spin the bottle]," Wufei's muffled tones reached his ears, but he could not care less.

Wufei was making plans for tonight, oh thank you Lord, for making Wufei see the light and come over to the dark side.

Finally, letting go of Wufei, he decided it was time to help in making the drinks; after all it was his book.

"I'll help you make the drinks too," he added gleefully.

"You were already busy…"

"Nah, I'm done, it was just cutlery arranging, right Q?" sharing a happy grin with his lover.

"Yes, it's okay if Duo helps you Wufei," the blonde youth tossed over his shoulder before opening the oven.

And, just like that, things settled down in the kitchen, drinks being made, food being checked and cooked, table set. Everyone busy with their duties, but Duo's mind still spinning over the possibilities tonight.

Kissing Game. Before he could giggle over that, the front door opening and shutting followed by the voices of his lover and Heero floated down the hall. Excited and wanting to share the good news of Wufei's game he rushed out of the kitchen, knowing that Quatre and Wufei would follow. At the stairs he saw Heero and was about to share the news, when his eyes caught sight of a violet haired person.

Staring, mouth open, he held his step. That certainly looked like Trowa, and it certainly looked like how Trowa was when he was annoyed, but this…could not be _his_ Trowa. Trowa before the mission had brown hair and lovely green eyes, the Trowa before him had violet hair and … the same green eyes. What the…?!

Hearing Heero chuckling behind him, he saw Trowa glare and shut up the Japanese youth.

"Tro---wa?" Duo asked, just for conformation, and also asking subtly 'what the heck were you up to lover getting a dye job without my permission'.

"Oh, what happened to your hair?" Quatre asked shocked and good manners forgotten momentarily.

Trowa was frowning and about to open his mouth and explain when Wufei stepped closer gingerly, and diverted his attention. Duo loved Wufei, but right now the Chinese youth was distracting his lover. Then Wufei stood a little on tiptoe and poked at Trowa's hair, trying to see if it was real or not. Satisfied that it was still the soft Trowa's hair, but a violent shade of violet, the little lad stepped away and stared up at the European.

Which was good, since Duo was close to shoving Wufei off to get some answers from his own lover; however his thoughts were derailed when Wufei opened his mouth.

"Are you dyed down there too?"

Duo could not believe he was gaping, again. When did Wufei get so…so…

Heero and Quatre were choking a little behind him, and Trowa just raised an eyebrow surprised and slowly smirked.

Oh no, this was the 'I-feel-like-playing-a-prank' Trowa.

Looping an arm around Wufei's waist and dragging the injured youth flush against his hard muscled lean body, Trowa grinned down and whispered something that must have been positively evil, since the Chinese youth was blushing like mad. But Duo's pet peeve was the little Asian was not moving away. Looking at Heero to demand he extricate the little fella from Trowa, he was stopped short, again, seeing and sensing a dark murderous vibe from the Japanese youth.

Wonder what happened on this mission they were on, and just how did Trowa end up with Violet hair dye—?!

Wait a minute. Hair-dye! That means this was his virginal violet? Then the other shades would be with Trow—no, no. Trowa would never dye his hair. So that meant, _Heero_.

GULP! Heero had the hair-dye, the charmicils _and_ the camera. Duo was definitely dead meat!

* * *

_a/n : well, am I still being evil/mean?! LOL! And how bout that, another drinking game!! Anyone got any ideas they would like to see, let me know, since it will help me get __**creative**__ too. And good news everyone, my beta is back!_

_Frayesoul : oooh, the consequences are about to unfold, slowly and steadily in the next chapter! _

_kayya : hope I answered all your questions in this chapter! _

_marishka91 : Mika! Thanks for the comment, and I too thought the insecure Heero was rather funny!!_

_Vashta : Your words are useful! I used mice, snuggling, and hair-dye! Stroke of genius there with Heero's package issue! And yes, update your story! I am waiting…rather impatiently! LOL!_


	17. Kisses, Phobia, Family

I don't own

Beta – shogi

* * *

**Chapter 17: Kisses, Phobia, Family**

'Are you sure you want to know that, Wufei?'

Quatre read Trowa's lips as the European spoke in Wufei's ears. On the one hand, he was glad that Trowa never answered the question directly; on the other, he was curious. Trowa never evaded a question, especially a frontal assault like that one. Hmm… he would have to get to the bottom of that soon…

Sighing, he looked at the violet haired Trowa and then at Heero.

Had to be the culprit.

Trowa would never willingly do something as…daring as this. Oh, Duo and he were really going to have fun with Trowa. And Allah, he hoped it was tonight! At some point he should thank Heero for this…

"Heero, Trowa, why don't the two of you get ready for dinner? Duo, Wufei and I are still finishing up, it should be ready in about half an hour," he smiled at his lover and then at Heero.

"Hn," Heero grunted and almost charged up the stairs like an angry bull, while Trowa followed at a more content and sedate pace.

Hooking his arms through Wufei's and then Duo's arms, Quatre dragged those two – still dazed—to work on the drinks. The blonde youth wanted that kissing game, and he wanted it really badly. Stress was eating at him, and what a splendid way to let it all go; by kissing.

Trowa would swoop in and plant a firm and demanding kiss, which would turn into a very passionate exploratory kiss. Duo would nip, tease and coax making the kiss into a mimicry of what was to follow later in bed. Oh, how he missed his lovers. Feeling a little hot under the collar and a little tight in the pants area, he discreetly adjusted his pants. Turning, he watched the other two working.

Duo, teeth biting on his lower lip, was pouring the alcohol in precise quantities – as if he were handling chemical explosives – into the mixer. Wufei was scrunching up his eyes, nose and mouth in a fiercely concentrated look – the same intense concentration when he read an action/adventure novel— while washing and cutting the strawberries single-handedly.

Oh, for a camera!

Lingering over that dark head, Quatre realised with alacrity that the injured pilot had gotten …bold. The Sandrock pilot wanted to moan aloud about the loss of innocence, but …then again there was still the innocence in those eyes, in fact it was almost like… curiosity. Now the question was, whether Wufei was curious to know what it felt like to be kissed, or was he curious to know what it was like to kiss men?

Hmm, kissing… Quatre would not mind teaching Wufei to kiss. The dark haired youth with the right guidance, could make a great kisser. A great mixture of soft and aggressive, with a dash of mischief… Allah, he should stop.

Wait! Wufei … and kissing?!!!

The Shenlong pilot had not kissed anyone! During their last drinking game Wufei had mumbled something about no kissing, so … he had not kissed … anyone?

Their Wufei was a … oh Allah, Quatre was going to burst.

Oh, Duo would be very interested to hear about Quatre's discovery. Ah, but that led to another thing. This game tonight, it would be unfair for his lovers and him to interfere. He had to figure a way for Heero—

"Is that all, Quatre?" the soft tenor of his lover along with a teasing fresh scent of pine filled his senses drowning him for a moment.

"Yes…Trowa." Smiling up into slightly puzzled emerald eyes, he tried to smooth it over by continuing, "Can you take them through to the living room, please?"

Trowa gazed at him a little longer than necessary, trying to figure something out, and then those amazing lips smiled and nodded down to him and set to work.

Feeling a little hot again, Quatre tried to fan himself with his right hand. Whew, he was going to combust at this rate! Trowa was sex on legs, with the violet hair slick after a shower, rivulets still making their way down a strong chest, an open shirt and jeans, with the top button left undone showing blue boxers underneath. Exhaling slowly he looked over at Duo, who also seemed to be having the same problems as Quatre.

Good, that meant tonight would be an even fun night.

Before his mind could dive into the plans for tonight, Heero walked in and he remembered the epiphany he had a moment ago. Quatre had to tell Heero… about Wufei.

Watching the messy hair that was slightly tamed by the water, picking up some dinner dishes and walking through to the living room, the blonde wondered if he should even bother. Maybe he could … make it into a game? His strategising skills had taken a backseat lately. Time to brush them?

Blue eyes brightening suddenly in delight, he went over his facts again.

Heero is interested in Wufei.

Wufei was curious about kissing.

Heero wanted to monopolise Wufei.

Wufei was a virgin, in every aspect.

Heero wants to make a lover out of Wufei.

Wufei may be curious about men and kissing.

It's only right that Quatre interfered and made sure that Wufei gave his first kiss to Heero, right?

Right.

Now how would he set this up…? Decisions and possibilities…

_*Mission : 01 + 05* _

_*Plan Q : first kiss*_

---

Quatre was up to something.

Heero could taste it.

Heero could see it in the blonde's bright blue eyes.

Heero could feel it in the blonde's eyes following him and plotting.

Plotting. Plotting. Plotting.

He was beginning to get fed up by it all the plotting. Duo and Quatre had been plotting something behind his back since … before and he had thought he had thwarted them. Then Trowa had plotted. He promptly plotted the downfall of Trowa in Wufei's eyes…which did not turn out to be so. Maybe Wufei was plotting against him?

Grrr, he was tired and could care less at the moment. As for him, he would have dinner, and try to stay away from Quatre's … plotting. Heero was also going to give up on plotting; he was never a plotter anyway. He was a go-in-and-shoot-em-up kinda guy.

Looking into Quatre's eyes and seeing the plotter at work, he felt shivers run down his spine. No, Heero Yuy was not scared. He never did scared. He was too old for scared. Hurriedly picking up the last dish, he left the kitchen as fast as he could, but looking aloof at the same time. Remember, Heero Yuy did not do scared, or running, or … none of that… anxious stuff. Yes.

Heero Yuy was a man. A man good enough for Wufei. His love. Never mind that Trowa was bigg—Heero was and still is a man. So the Colonies and the Earth sphere still considered 19 to not be legal, but that was irrelevant. He was considered old enough to kill, to be an agent on the Preventers pay roll. So he was damn well a man among men.

Laying the last dish on the table for dinner, he headed for his favourite stuffed chair, watching as Trowa stretched out on the couch. Plonking himself gracelessly in the chair, he tried to pick a spot in the room at which he could level his glare at. The table with the food seemed to be the only place. Scowling even darkly he looked away. Better not to offend the food, considering he was really hungry.

Trowa had been offended over the… prank. It was not the dye job that the tall youth was upset over. It was the … manscaping thing. Heero got that. He would have been offended too. However, he would not have retaliated against the prankster during the mission. Frowning he remembered how Trowa had liberally spiced all the meals he had made. Heero had taken over the cooking then, but then, the drinks had been spiked. Mild sedatives, but still it had irked Heero.

He had hoped his worries would be over once he was back at the farmhouse. That was shot to bits when Wufei asked Trowa bold questions that gave the European youth the opportunity to feel up Wufei.

URGH.

The Prussian eyed pilot was frustrated too, since he knew that the pranks … plotting was nowhere near done. Trowa was going to attack him more, and it seemed Wufei was going to be used in all those plans.

Swallowing a frustrated growl, he chanced a look at Trowa who was calmly looking at Heero and looking smug. Bastard. Those eyes. Made Heero's spine tingle again with those darn shivers.

Plotting. Those eyes had been and were plotting. It predicted doom for Heero. Growling a little, Heero turned to the food. No he was not scared. Damn it.

Heero Yuy did not have a … phobia… against plotting. He did not. It was insane. It was injustice.

More shivers as the other pilots entered the room set for dinner.

Damn. Heero was trying to convince himself that he was not scared. He really was not. Frightened of plotting…

Why was he in this situation again? Maybe he should have fallen for Relena, things would have been easier.

More shivers down his spine.

Nope, that was the wrong thing to think about.

Anyway, it's just dinner; nothing could be plotted during dinner right?

Oh, how wrong he was.

---

Trowa had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing aloud. He was being evil and he knew it. His lovers had no idea the torment that Heero had to bear because of the 'manscaping' and he was not about to enlighten them either. Hearing a low growl from Heero he knew that the messy haired brunette was waiting to dive into the food. Trowa felt a little guilty about that. He should apologise… or not.

Hmm, though back to his lovers. They were impatient as he was. Impatient to get beneath the covers and make mad passionate love till dawn. He purposely didn't button up, since he knew how much they were turned on by visual stimulants. Normally he would not play dirty; however he was tired of being his own companion in the shower lately. Besides, Duo and Quatre were not going to complain if it gave them some night action.

Satisfied that one aspect of his life was on track he changed gears to the other … problem. Wufei. The boy was studiously making something with that cast encased right hand with the aid of Duo and not getting pampered or yelled at to stay in bed. Also since when did Wufei get that audacious? Oh, wait, the little injured pilot was alone with his two lovers. His two horny impatient-wanting-to-corrupt-Wufei lovers. That explained that bit.

Watching as the three cooks came through the kitchen for dinner, he noticed an empty bottle in Quatre's hand, which was placed in a corner along with 3 other bottles filled with some concoction, it was not Baileys anymore that he was certain. Hmm, looks like Quatre had something planned for today too, huh?

An hour passed by with the good food being practically inhaled by Duo… and Heero. Trowa was caught between amusement and guilt. He would apologise for the tormenting during the mission by spiking the drinks and messing with the food, but that was all. Heero and he were questioned about their mission and the five of them worked the new information in with the big picture of all their missions and the tie-ups. All in all it was a good family dinner.

His family. Trowa was happy about that. His lovers, worrywart Quatre, carefree Duo; then there was meticulous Heero, and courteous Wufei, while he was the shield. Or at least tried to be. Each of them brought something to this rag abound bunch. He loved it, and was certain that the others felt the same. Even if there were times when they got into each other's personal space and wanted to kill each other.

He cracked a small smile over Wufei and Duo arguing about whether chocolate éclair or tiramisu was a better dessert. Looking around he noticed even Heero and Quatre were adding their two cents to the conversation/argument.

Heero had most certainly upset him by handling his most precious part of his body, however that would never escalate to that of a grudge. They each had great respect for each other. Brothers-in-arms. That's what he felt when he was with Heero. Still, he was not going to back down from retaliating in kind. He was going to cut the Prussian eyed youth down to size – figuratively speaking. The Wing pilot had to realise, that Trowa was worried about Wufei too. Heero seemed to have already graduated from the 'I think I feel something for Wufei' to the stage where 'Wufei was his'. Nowhere in this there seemed to be any consideration for Wufei's feelings.

The European youth agreed that they would be good for each other, Wufei's innocence and prickliness, offset by Heero's steadiness and mostly unflappable attitude. They could get together, only if they passed through some of Trowa's tests. Of course, it would be Heero who would be tortured more by this. His next plan had already been formulated in his head. The circus was in town next week and the amusement park would be set up too. Wufei's cast was going to come out and be replaced by a brace instead, just for precaution. Circus and amusement park equalled to a perfect environment for a competitive night.

Stretching a little, and giving a content smile, he lounged against the couch watching as the others eat their fill and more. While his head had been running through the possible tests he could throw at Heero, Quatre had brought the empty bottle and handed it to Wufei, who took it a little shyly. Duo moved the centre table to the side and then shifted to the floor, where Quatre sat too. Wufei soon joined that little circle, sneaking small looks at Trowa and then at Heero, before placing the bottle in the centre of the circle.

It hit Trowa like a ton of bricks when he realised what was going to happen. Heero seemed a little unsure about what was going on and was clearly waiting for an explanation.

Clearing his throat a little, getting the Prussian eyed pilot's attention he stated, blandly, "Spin the bottle."

A frown on that serious forehead.

"You spin the bottle, and then who that open end points at, you have to kiss that person."

"…" Prussian eyes widened in disgust first at having to kiss Trowa, and then in surprise at the opportunity to kiss his love.

Trowa could not contain his laughter this time, and tossing a challenge at Heero sat at a corner that Quatre pointed at.

"Hn," Heero replied not wanting to be a damper on the party, especially when he also got what had thrown the tall youth.

Wufei had decided that they play this game. Their innocent Wufei was getting … bolder. This house and his family were getting wilder. Trowa really hoped that 50 years down the road he would be able to keep up with them.

Wufei seemed to brighten up now that everyone had agreed to the game and was about to get something, when Duo stood up and simultaneously pushed Wufei back into his sitting position. Grabbing the filled bottles of Bailey's he poured the concoction into 5 mugs and handed those around.

"This here is Wufei's special recipe for tonight and for this game," Duo said, then raising his glass in a toast, "So here's to kick start our second drinking game!"

Trowa joined in the toast, clinking glasses with the other 4 at once, well, it sounded like fun. Looking down at Wufei's flushed face, he amended that statement; it _was_ going to a lot of fun.

Spin the bottle… Hn.

* * *

_a/n : *scratches head* I seem to be loosing my groove too often and missing the humour…oh well. I'm at 17 now, this story was supposed to be done in 5 chapters! LOL!_

_marishka91 : Hey Mika, Trowa's prank is going to be evil, and its still some time till we get to it!_

_Frayedsoul : Yup, Wufei has just had a very good education during Heero's absence, hence his experimentation!_

_kayya : sorry sorry … next chapter it is I promise!_

_shogi : LOL! Oh well! And thanks!_

_Vashta : Tro's got an evil plan coming up, and what's going on in Wufei's mind…you'll see!_


	18. Spin Spin, Observation and Kisses!

Disclaimer : Don't own

Beta : shogi

* * *

**Chapter 18: Spin - Spin, Observation, Kisses! **

Chang Wufei, suggesting a kissing game…and not knowing how to kiss.

Growing up, he had held himself upright as a scholar would, only thirsting for knowledge. Sex, hormones, females, males, they never petered into his consciousness. And if they did, it was only to categorise them as something irrelevant.

Meiran had hated him, a scholar boy she referred to him as. She clearly had no romantic designs on him, though if he thought about it, some of his classmates had had some romantic designs on him but he had not realised then. Lucky for them or he would have hurt them.

The war had halted the natural progression he might have made into sex education. But with the war over now, Wufei had settled down with the others and still, in these three years, nothing had resulted in any of his hormones demanding a release. Until now.

How he had survived was beyond him. Even Heero, the Perfect Soldier, had a sex life. The size of the porn collection had been testament to that, as well as the memory from about two years ago when the Chinese youth had almost walked in on Heero and his dalliance. Duo, Quatre and Trowa had healthy sex lives too, which they kept mostly discreet. Except for one or two embarrassing moments, everything was behind closed and locked doors.

How had he survived these last three years and not been interested? Something had to be wrong with him.

Watching the others discussing who would go first and when they would drink and such, he let his newly opened and interested eyes rake over each of the other pilots.

Duo was tall and lean but not wiry. His long hair was actually very attractive and combined with his dancing eyes, always alight with some mischief, and that charming grin; it would be hard not to fall for him.

Quatre was the same height as the American but was deceptively delicate looking despite being as strong as an ox. His bright, compassionate eyes, ready smile and beautiful blonde hair also made him very appealing.

Trowa was much taller than the other two with broad shoulders, a chiselled- but not overly muscled- body, sparkling emerald eyes, a graceful way of walking and that marvellous curve to his lips made him terribly attractive too.

And finally, Heero. He was taller than Wufei; well muscled and evenly proportioned with a way of walking that reminded one of a panther. His piercing Prussian eyes danced along with the most delicious full bodied laughs and that messy hair of his simply added character to the Japanese man, making him rather … handsome. Rakishly handsome…

…

Shifting a little uncomfortably in his current seat on the carpeted floor, he cooled his suddenly hot cheeks by taking an experimental sip out of the _Bailey's Strawberry Fusion_ effectively shaking himself out of his perverse musing.

He thought about the temporary shocked looks on each of their faces when they realised the game was a kissing game, with Wufei involved.

Kissing.

It was obviously a foreplay mechanism for sex. The pressing of one's lips against another had not been advocated much in Heero's sex vids since the focus had been on the act of reaching orgasm in various scenarios and poses. None of them had shown kissing, so Wufei was stumped on their purpose and if it was really essential. What was the reason for kissing? Or what did one feel when one kissed? He hoped this game would clear all that up for him.

Anyway, this game was to be rather relaxing for the others, since they were all tied up in knots over some undercurrent or the other.

Confident again in his purpose for the night, Wufei tuned in to the conversation and tried not to look at each pair of lips drinking, talking or smiling.

Duo was explaining the rules of the game to everyone, and impishly raised his glass, "Obviously tonight is going to be a great night, so let's get this orgy started already!"

Surprisingly Heero was the one that choked on that toast, causing everyone to chuckle at the Japanese youth.

Glaring a little at the others and studiously trying to stop the rose colour creeping up his cheeks, he gruffly asked, "So, who's going to start?"

"Go for it Heero," Quatre bubbled happily, raising his mug as in a toast and taking a sip out of the liquor.

Wufei sincerely hoped that they would not be drunk by the end of round one, it would be shame since he would not be able to get enough data then.

Heero leaned forward after taking a sip and twirled the bottle.

Five pairs of eyes with different emotions lurking in them watched as the spinning bottle passed each of them round and round, until it eventually stopped.

"Alright, it's Quatre. Hey Q, let me know how the perfect soldier kisses, won't you?" Duo asked good-naturedly, receiving a smirk in reply from the Sandrock pilot.

Wufei was just glad that he was in a prime position to observe the kiss taking place. Brows drew together as he observed Heero get up on his knees and move closer to Quatre, who did the same.

Olive palms framed Quatre's seemingly innocent face and tilted it to one side, while Heero angled his head over those pouting lips which were covered in the next instant by firm lips demanding a response. Heero's right hand brushed lightly against the Arabian's jaw and ran down the throat to the exposed collar bone and moved teasingly over it. Quatre's breath hitched, and a soft moan escaped him, as he responded. Moving his head more at an angle, Quatre tried to allow the mouth over his to claim his pink lips even more.

The two mouths meshed and fell apart and again. It was something like a dance, an interesting dance, Wufei noticed, only the breathing of the individuals involved got heavier and Quatre was getting a little more vocal.

Duo let out a loud wolf whistle when Heero let Quatre go, both panting a little hard.

Absently noting the flushed faces and the moist, plump lips after that kiss, Wufei wondered if kissing was all about the teasing caresses, oh and was Heero a good kisser?

Looking at Quatre, they waited for an answer. Quatre exhaled slowly and plonked into his place heavily, "Wow… that… Heero, …"

"Hn," Heero grunted, but he had a self satisfied smirk in place.

Duo hooted and then added, "C'mon Q, stop drooling and spin, I want some action too!"

Taking a deep breath, Quatre spun the bottle and took a sip from his drink.

Round, round, round, round, …

"Awww, no way, you had to get Tro…," Duo whined pathetically, while Quatre smiled his eyes dancing in delight.

Wufei carefully observed the second kiss of the evening as Quatre stood and moved towards Trowa, finally settling on the European's lap. Hooking his arms behind Trowa's head, Quatre leaned in, towards Trowa's throat, and started placing small kisses on the slim pale neck and moved upwards.

Shifting a little forward, the Chinese man, saw a pink tongue dart out to lick at some places on the trek up Trowa's neck to his lips. Hmm, so using one's tongue was also kissing? Trowa's breath had hitched a little. The Heavyarms pilot was desperately trying to play it cool, but Quatre was denting that cool façade.

Those pink pouting lips reached Trowa's sensuously slightly parted lips and hovered a little. It almost looked like they were sharing the same breath, Wufei noted. He also noted Trowa's eyes heavily lidded, arms holding Quatre in place on his lap, but patiently waiting for the blonde's kiss. The Sandrock pilot swooped in slowly and massaged Trowa's lips.

Dark brows knit together again; all he could see this time was Quatre and Trowa's faces fixed together at the mouth and moving from one angle to another, with both the bodies breathing heavily. Little moans did escape the pair, but Wufei was disappointed. This observing business was not easy. He could not understand why they would be making any noise. Sure the lips smacking into each other he could understand, the moans… maybe it was very stimulating, and the breathing…?

When Quatre broke the kiss and moved off Trowa's lap causing a slight hiss from the tall pilot, the blonde looked devilishly pleased, while Duo was groaning a little and muttering about life being unfair.

Wufei observed the others, Heero had not seemed interested in watching the two kiss, but Duo looked like he had been drooling and his eyes had been unfocused. So watching people… or was it watching your lovers kiss that was the turn on?

More observation was required.

Trowa spun the bottle next, taking a sip from his drink to calm his body down.

The bottle spun and stopped at …

Heero.

Who glared at the bottle and then levelled that glare at the smirk growing on Trowa's face. Trowa stalked towards the Wing pilot on his hands and knees, ignoring the growling coming from the Japanese youth.

"Now Heero, just remember that this is a game and all I have to do is kiss you," Trowa purred, causing goose bumps to rise on Wufei's skin.

Wufei really wished he could observe this interaction; the two pilots seemed to be sending a billion signals through glares and mocking tones. The next instant happened so fast, that Quatre and Duo let out twin gasps of shock.

Trowa pounced on Heero.

Literally. He leaned over the stunned Wing pilot who was flat on his back staring up into Trowa's amused eyes. One hand on the Japanese youth's chest holding him down, one knee between Heero's legs, and the left hand near Heero's head on the carpet, supporting Trowa's weight effortlessly. Slowly, murmuring something, the European, leaned towards Heero's face, lips hovering over the Japanese youth's lips. The right hand that had been holding Heero in place moved teasingly up and down the Japanese youth's torso.

Wufei was not sure, but he thought he might have seen a little hitch in Heero's breathing. Why? He had no idea. Mouth agape he watched intently, as Trowa's tongue swiped at Heero's bottom lip, wetting it. Another swipe, and this time, at the top lip causing Heero to exhale sharply. Both the pilots were staring deeply into each other's eyes. Angling his head a little, Trowa placed his firm lips directly on Heero's and sensually … danced over them. The lips covered, retreated, covering again and a pink tongue darted out, slicing its way through the slight gap between the lips. Heero's eyes widened and he was a little slow in closing his mouth, thus allowing that tongue to enter. Wufei had no idea the purpose of letting a tongue entering a mouth, or why a kiss had a tongue involved. Was it stimulating? Dark eyebrows puckered a little more. Observation was obviously not helping much. Gah!

But, he had to admit, he did feel a raw sensuality from Trowa's kiss, as he dominated Heero. As Trowa's kiss deepened, Heero's eyes had slid closed and was loosing in the battle to stay aloof from that kiss. Fingers were brushing up and down Heero's side, and then stopped just over Heero's heart and circled a little over the t-shirt and then pinched, startling a surprised moan out of Heero as his back arched a little off the carpet.

Wufei looked on surprised. He was watching, and trying to learn, but ancestors, he was unable to grasp it all completely!

Trowa broke the kiss and looked down at Heero smirking triumphantly like he had won. Ignoring the glare levelled at him, he leaned again and kissed Heero on the lips before moving away.

Quatre quietly coughed, while Duo exhaled loudly.

"Only you two would turn a kiss into a competition," Duo sighed out at last and dreamily added, "But damn that was HOT!"

Quatre murmured something unintelligible, taking a quick sip from his drink.

Heero switched his glare to Duo's smirk. Sitting back properly, he sent the bottle twirling on the carpet.

Round and round and round.

Wufei was almost calling it quits with his observation. It was tough to learn techniques on kissing, heck, he was still unsure what constituted as a kiss. A simple peck on the cheeks was what he had received, and a peck on the lips was what he thought meant a kiss.

His analytical reasoning was broken with Duo's loud cheering.

"Oooooh! I'm gonna Love this!"

Looking from the bottle pointing at him to Duo's raucous laughter and Quatre's smirk and Trowa's interested glance, Wufei was not sure if he was ready for this. The observations were not enough, and he needed to conduct more research before he was certain he could kiss in any of those ways.

About to say something to keep from being kissed, he turned to Heero and promptly forgot what he was about to say.

Since when had Heero's eyes been able to turn that particular shade of blue? And hang on, hadn't he been over there a minute ago?! When did he get so close?

Gulping, Wufei cursed the air in room for suddenly becoming so heavy. The next instant he cursed Heero for snapping his hair tie. Hair falling around and on his face, he was about to brush the errant locks away when a rough hand gently eased the strands behind his ear.

Looking up into brilliant Prussian eyes, Wufei shivered a little and finally decided that it was okay to be kissed, since really, he would learn that way, and it was Heero kissing him, not the other way around. So Wufei did not have to take the initiative. Happy with that knowledge, his hand subconsciously moved up and met a firm chest. Clutching lightly at the chest, Wufei's face burned a little as he realised how he had enjoyed being held close to that chest when Heero had taken him for a bath.

Maybe being kissed wouldn't be so bad. Licking his lips a little, he parted his lips and got a peck on his nose for the trouble. Frowning a little and wondering if that constituted a kiss, he was thrown off track when he felt fingers threading through his hair and along his scalp, gently tugging him backwards and exposing his neck to the Wing pilot.

Waiting in anticipation for what Heero might do next, the lips sucking at his pulse point startled a gasp out of him and caused his eyes to widen. Breathing hard through his nose and mouth, he realised how his body thrilled with energy over that. Small little kisses and nips peppered along his throat, up his jaw, and then to the side of his mouth.

Breathing quickly through his mouth, he waited impatiently for his kiss. And then it happened, and he suddenly wished that it would never end.

Heero breathed across his face, warning him a little, before leaning in to place his lips over Wufei's. The kiss was demanding, fierce, and relentless and sent tingles of awareness straight through his body. Clutching helplessly at Heero's t-shirt and unable to move because of the restrictive grasp on his hair, Wufei let Heero's lips coax his apart, and then that delightful tongue entered Wufei's mouth, thrusting deeply into his mouth repeatedly, making the Chinese youth lose sense of time and space.

This feeling was so addictive, Wufei was certain that he did not want it to end. So when Heero finally broke the kiss, the Shenlong pilot let out a whimper of protest.

Hearing the soft amused chuckles from Trowa, Quatre and Duo broke the spell and made Wufei wish the carpet would swallow him whole. He had forgotten about the other three, being so focused on Heero and his kiss.

Irritated with himself for getting so lost in a kiss and still trying to work out the kiss, he glared at Heero, willing the Japanese youth back to his own place in the circle. Heero cocked an eyebrow at him, and then pointedly stared at the hand that was still tangled in the Wing pilot's shirt.

Besides him, Duo was howling with laughter and rolling on the carpet, amused at Wufei's expense. The Chinese youth was far from amused, and glaring at his offending hand, he quickly detached himself from Heero's shirt and took a couple of sips from his drink to calm down.

He was about to mutter a 'shut up' in Duo's direction, when the braided youth yelped as though he had been hit by someone. Looking up, he saw Heero walking back to his place poker-faced, while Duo was glaring at the Wing pilot and rubbing at his own calf.

Before Wufei could figure out what had gone on between the two, Quatre quietly coughed to grab his attention.

"It's your turn to spin the bottle, Wufei," he smiled warmly.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Wufei spun the bottle and thought a little over the mystery of kisses.

Kisses.

He had thought that observing would help him understand, but ancestors, he had needed to experience them to understand them. Stifling a groan and adjusting his pants a little, he took another sip.

There was so much to learn and now he wanted more. More kisses.

The bottle stopped at Duo. Hmmm, now he could experiment with Duo and eventually, the others.

This game… it was suddenly so much more than Wufei had ever imagined.

* * *

_I'm surprised no one yelled at me for taking so long to get chapters up! :D_

_Gosh but writing has been tough. I had no idea how things would actually feel and be, and had to think and re-think and write and re-write. Hope y'all like the result! Thanks go to shogi for dealing with my work!_

_vashta : hold on, there will be some more action, and the action Tro deserves in the next chapter._

_marishka91 : Updated, let me know what you think!_

_kayya : hope you are still sane! Another chapter to wait for! :p_

_primaaryet : yeah the possibilities had me wondering myself and going giddy in delight._

_frayedsoul : Quatre's plot worked! Heero got the kiss!_

_telynaayuri : Thank you for reading! Here's some more!_


	19. More Smooch, Rain and Traitor!

I don't own

Beta – shogi

* * *

**Chapter 19: More Smooch, Rain and Traitor! **

He moved towards his new test victim and was suddenly dragged onto a lap with surprising force, which made him inadvertently let out a yelp. Eyes wide, he looked down into dancing violets.

"Kiss me, baby!" Duo said joyously, smiling pleasantly up at him.

Wufei took stock of his current position. His backside resting comfortably on Duo's crossed legs, strong lean arms curled around his hips holding him in position effortlessly, while his own arms were braced lightly against the braided pilot's shoulders. They had all been Gundam pilots, and this was more a teasing position than a strenuous one.

Harrumphing a little that Duo was showing off his strength, Wufei leaned down towards the Deathscythe pilot's lips which were being raised up to him now. Duo smelled like citrus, his nose absently informed him. Hesitantly he brushed lips against the brunette.

Hmm, soft like velvet. Trying another brush against those velvety lips, Wufei angled his head and tried to get more coverage over Duo's lips. Duo was reciprocating in this kiss, he absently noted, even though he was the one who was supposed to be doing the kissing. A little peeved as he was, Wufei was more curious to know how Duo did kiss.

He felt small tingles in his stomach, which he assumed had something to do with the light brushes of their lips, oh… as well as the little teasing dance that Duo's fingers seemed to be involved in on his hips. Not wanting to be outdone, he moved his good left arm down Duo's torso. Brushing it lightly in the same teasing caresses as the fingers on his hips, he weaved a pattern down Duo's side, up over the front of that chest, to that collar bone. Finding the collar bone somewhat interesting, he brushed two fingers up down and around that area. Wufei knew he was doing something right when there was a hitch in the brunette's breathing.

Score one for Wufei!

The Chinese youth, was even more assured of his grasp on kissing and teasing touches, when Duo almost lost his purchase on Wufei's hips making him slide closer to the braided youth. He vaguely recalled that the neck seemed to be an erogenous zone too. Working on that theory, his hand strayed up that graceful curve of neck, over Duo's Adam's apple and just behind the ear. Moaning in appreciation, Duo deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and teasing Wufei's lips open with his tongue. Wufei still did not understand the reasoning behind a tongue in a kiss; however he did not want to back away from it. So his tongue poked out and pushed at Duo's, warring a little with it.

Finally, realising he needed air; he pulled back, breath mingling with Duo's. The Deathscythe pilot was smiling softly now and looking at Wufei affectionately and murmured, "Nice."

Hmm, the kiss was indeed nice and blushing faintly, Wufei scooted off Duo's lap and back into his place. Hearing Duo clear his throat and then spin the bottle, Wufei looked deeply into his glass before taking a sip.

Kissing.

Wufei could see a possibility of getting addicted to it. It was … nice. Observing was one thing, but kissing, actually experiencing it, that was even more amazing. He was learning more through the actual contact. Nodding his head slightly, he made a note to himself, to score as many kisses as he could.

"Alright!" Violet eyes danced devilishly.

Hopping over the bottle, the Deathscythe pilot climbed on top of Heero all arms and legs, managing to surprise the Japanese pilot.

Letting out a girlish squeal Duo yelled, "My Hero!" fluttering his eyes demurely at Heero, the braided youth asked sweetly, "A kiss for me?"

Duo's little antic was amusing, but it was Heero's look that sent Wufei into peals of laughter. The Japanese youth was torn between tossing Duo over his shoulder, and keeping the Deathscythe pilot on his lap to receive the kiss as per the rules of the game. Missing the glare that was levelled at him, Wufei fell to the side onto Trowa's lap, who was thoroughly amused as well, but was holding in his chuckles. Calming a bit, Wufei looked into laughing emeralds, and then to pale blues that were attempting to stifle the laughter at the situation.

"Hn," Heero grunted knowing he was being laughed at, truth be told, he was not completely un-amused either. Leaning against his stuffed couch, he waited for Duo to kiss him.

Wufei was still sprawled over Trowa's lap, trying to draw in enough air into his lungs. Only Duo would do something as crazy as that without fearing any wrath from Heero. He did not pay much attention to the kiss this time, since he figured it was kissing that was the real learning experience anyway, besides he was revelling in Trowa's graceful hand weaving through his hair. Hearing a strangled gasp escape from Trowa, Wufei's hooded eyes turned towards the kiss to understand whether watching other people kiss was important too.

Duo's legs were wrapped around Heero's waist, and hands were running wildly through Heero's messy locks. It almost looked like Duo was trying to suck the life force out of Heero; who didn't seem to mind, and was running his own hands slowly down the braided pilot's back. One of Duo's hands sneaked in between their bodies, and Wufei was not sure what was happening, but whatever he was doing seemed pleasurable enough for Heero; who jumped a little and groaned in appreciation. The Japanese pilot's hands then smoothed its way down Duo's back and teased around the underside of the braided youth's shirt and slipped in and rested on the small of his back. Wufei could not explain it, but the air suddenly turned… electric.

Trowa shifted a little, moving Wufei's head gently away from his stomach and towards his knees, before continuing with the caresses through Wufei's hair.

The kiss finally broke apart, Duo and Heero looking deeply into each other's eyes for a while, sending some hidden message, and then Duo slipped back to his seat to take a long gulp of his drink. Heero seemed to suddenly share that same thirst, and after calming his breathing down, he looked at the bottle as if it was the bane of his existence and finally spun it.

Staring at the bottle spinning, Wufei wondered if he had made a mistake in getting the others to play this game. There was something in the air… he could not understand what it was yet. Could he also be harming Trowa, Quatre and Duo's relationship? He really hoped not.

The bottle was staring at him again. Oh, he got to kiss Heero ag—no wait, he was on Trowa, so that meant, looking up into the European's face for confirmation, he noticed the Heavyarms pilot was smirking a little and already partaking in his silent glaring contest with Heero.

Slowly, grunting something under his breath, Heero moved towards Trowa. Wufei moved to get off the tall pilot's lap, but was held in place by a gentle but firm hand. Getting a small smile of assurance from Trowa, the Heavyarms pilot looked back into the Japanese youth's eyes.

Heero sat on his knees to the side of Trowa, swallowing a little nervously, before he leaned into Trowa's face. Lips brutally attacked the European's lips and kept nipping at the bottom of the lip, then the top, and then moved towards the jaw line. Trekking with nips and licks, Heero moved towards Trowa's ear and nibbled on it. The Heavyarms pilot jerked under that onslaught and calmed his breathing almost immediately, pretending as if it was not affecting him. However, Trowa's eyes had closed. Heero captured Trowa's lips again, nipping, soothing, attacking and soothing until Trowa's head titled slightly backwards.

Wufei was grateful for being this close to observe, it was not happening to him, but his body was starting to feel hot… almost as if he was experiencing it. His eyes took in Heero's lips and he felt a deep curl of something tighten in his stomach. Focusing elsewhere, he noticed Heero suddenly moving south of Trowa's head and down the tall youth's chest.

Eyes heavily lidded and shielding the wickedness in them, the Japanese man gave a small smirk before, baring his teeth and taking a chomp of Trowa's… nipple?

The Emerald eyed youth hissed and pushed Heero off him, glaring at him trying to show he was not amused. However, there seemed to be some mix-up in that glare, since Trowa was panting really hard with a light blush painted over the European's cheekbones. Smirking challengingly, Heero moved back to his spot, quite happy with himself.

Trowa was still glaring, and trying to calm his breathing down, while Wufei … analysed some more. So biting was also part of kissing? A sign of dominance? Or was it somehow erotic? Well, the vids he had watched, some of the scenes had some biting, which had made the person being bitten highly stimulated.

Dark eyebrows once again moved towards the centre on that forehead wondering some more?

Meantime he missed Trowa spin the bottle and land on Wufei as the next person to be kissed. A finger smoothing away his frown broke the Chinese youth's concentration. Glancing at the bottle, and then back at Trowa, his heart thumped, informing him that he was going to be kissed by the European. Nervously biting on his lip a little, he waited for the kiss.

How would it be? Same as Heero's? Or like Duo's?

Eyes sliding close he saw kiss swollen lips move closer to rest lightly above his own lips. Menthol, that's what Trowa smelled like. A hand brushed a strand of hair away from Wufei's face again and cupped his cheek, as those lips finally tasted his. The Chinese youth, almost felt like he was being treated like china, so delicately. Trowa danced gracefully over Wufei's lips, occasionally his tongue licking away at his bottom lip. The kiss ended then, just as softly as it had started, just as softly it had ended. Eyes still closed, Wufei revelled in the cherished and warm feelings.

Trowa straightened up from the bending over Wufei and smiled gently at him, and waited patiently for the Chinese man to catch his breath to spin the bottle, stroking through Wufei's hair calmly.

He really wished he did not have to move. He wanted to wrap those feelings around him. It felt so … nice. However, he had to spin the bottle.

Groaning a little about having to move from his comfortable spot, Wufei sat up to spin the bottle as well as take a gigantic gulp of his drink. He was really thirsty and the room felt a few degrees warmer than it was before they had started this game.

Oh, it was Duo he had to kiss again. Hmm, nice, soft, velvet lips. He liked that. He wanted more kisses and more feelings of being warm. Wufei liked that.

---

An hour later …

Quatre.

Quatre was the last person he had yet to kiss and melt in those warm feelings of being kissed. The blonde was resting a little heavily on the cushion behind him. They were all on their second serving of the drink and Duo, Quatre and Wufei were the only ones feeling the potent effects for the moment.

Crawling towards the blonde, a whole lot bolder now, with the kisses under his belt and the drink in his blood, he tilted the blonde's head to one side and immediately plunged into Quatre's mouth. Kisses were all about getting into someone's mouth and erotic play with tongues, Wufei told himself. Smelling the pine from the Sandrock pilot, he put all his effort into twining around Quatre's tongue. It was … delicious and very erotic. The tongue's purpose, to insinuate and seduce and … hmm … something hard was poking at his knee. Gasping air into his lungs he realised the important thing about kissing… it made everyone horny as hell, including him. Smiling slightly, and kissing Quatre on the lips again, he crawled back to his seat to carry on with his musing and wrap the warm feelings around him more.

He didn't want the game to end. But it would, once everyone had a turn at kissing everyone; or once they were all drunk. Well, he, Quatre and Duo was steadily on their way to getting drunk that was for sure. Trowa and Heero had yet to get to the stage the others were already at. Especially Heero, who was getting kissed every third or fourth spin of the bottle! That was unfair!

Hoping that they got drunk as he was right now, Wufei watched as Quatre leaned over to kiss Duo. Watching them, he felt Trowa shift a little uncomfortably. Frowning a little, Wufei wondered if someone had messed with the thermostat too, since the room was feeling even hotter.

---

An hour even later, the game was still on. Duo and Quatre were in agreement with him, that it was unfair for them to be drunk, and Heero and Trowa to not even be slightly drunk. So they were attempting to finish the alcohol as well as get those two spoilsports drunk. Thankfully they were _all_ reaching the rapidly intoxicated stage.

Quatre had a pout on his lips and devilish look in his eyes like he was going to have sex with the next person he kissed. His shirt was off, and the top button of his jeans had been undone at some point.

Duo was mumbling some errant comments about being too hot, very turned on, and definitely not being any sleep tonight. Oh, and his shirt was off too, for that matter, so were his pants. Duo was sitting in his crazy underwear that masqueraded as boxer shorts.

Trowa had a sensual smirk on his lips, and if Wufei could string words together properly, he would yell at the European for being a fraud. How dare that … that … man, kiss everyone with that raw sensual power and grace, but kiss Wufei with a small peck on the cheek? Okay, so it was more than a peck, but it was not more than the … than the…sensual … what was he talking about again?

Oh right, his turn to spin.

Watching the bottle spin was making him dizzy, so he just drank the rest of the contents in his glass. He was very thirsty and this was just yummy!

Glancing at the stationary bottle, his eyes carefully followed the line from the bottle to the person it was pointing at.

Ah, Heero. Now that was another guy Wufei had a bone to pick with. How dare he wear shirts or t-shirts? It was a sin! If Wufei was the ruler of the world, heck the universe, he would demand that Heero never ever, wore a shirt… ever. It was an injustice. Hiding all that sexy muscle… it was a sin.

He had already said that, hadn't he?

Moving to sit between Heero's spread out legs, Wufei got as close as he could, almost gluing himself to that strong warm chest, while his nose revelled in the scent of rain. Yuuuummmmm, this was his second favourite scent. Licking his lips a little, his hands- along with his annoying cast- pressed up against the chest that seemed to be rising and falling rapidly, Wufei shut his eyes on those intensely dark Prussians boring into his soul, and lightly brushed his lips over firm, hot, already kissed-a-couple-of-hundred-times-lips. Sighing delightedly, he moved closer and proceeded to kiss and kiss and kiss Heero Yuy. The perfect soldier, with the perfect and sinful body, and the most luscious lips, who at the moment was the only one not skimping on his kisses with the Chinese pilot.

Tilting his head delicately to get more coverage over Heero's lips and to tempt the Japanese pilot into partaking of this kiss, he moved his hands slowly from collar bone to boxer shorts peeking over the Wing pilot's jeans. Few more swipes with his tongue, coaxing that mouth to open for him willingly, he plunged into the depths that were Heero. Tasting the strawberries and the Bailey's and that brush against Heero's tongue and Wufei was lost. The soft tongue was twining around his and …oooooh. Heero's hands were up under Wufei's shirt, and moving over his chest. He jolted a little in delight, as that tangle of something curled even tighter deep in his stomach.

Desire. That was it. It was desire that was in the air throughout this evening. More, he wanted … oooh, needed more. Breaking for a little air, he tried to get even closer than he was to Heero, and tried to kiss the Japanese pilot some more. Moaning in delight, he frowned at the chuckles and a voice saying something in the background. Not now. Could they not see he was busy? He was kissing the sexy Heero, who was reciprocating deliciously. No interruptions now please!

A hand had tangled itself in Wufei's hair, while another was holding him closer to that warm hard muscled chest. Breaking for air again, dark Prussian eyes stared with some strong emotion in them into his dark eyes. If Wufei was not so addled in the head, he was certain he would have understood what was being said in those eyes.

"Wufei?"

Unfair! How was it he could not speak nor seem to catch his breath, but Heero could speak as if he was not the least bit affected. Suddenly coming down a little from his high, Wufei dropped his heavy head on Heero's shoulder. Oh, ancestors he was drunk. Had to be, if he was this upset that Heero was not as devastated as he was over that kiss.

Listening to the light chuckles and the conversation, he wished his mind would catch up with his body. However, he could not care less anymore, he was warm and toasty and… safe.

"I think we should stop for tonight…" Trowa's calm voice laced in amusement said somewhere in the background.

"Hmm, I second that…" Quatre murmured happily and dreamily.

"Yeah… 'sides… I have a date tonight…" Duo said seriously.

"Hmm?" Trowa asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, with you, Quat and our big bed. Don't even think of sleeping. I've had to deal with—," Duo carried on seriously.

He was obviously not finished, since Quatre interrupted and said quickly, "The dishes can stay here… Goodnight Heero, Wufei."

Just like that, the game was over. Wufei lifted his head from his comfortable spot, listening to the giggles and rushed but drunken footsteps up the stairs and finally the slam of the bedroom. Wufei's attention was however mostly held by that sinful mouth in front of his gaze and could he please kiss some more? Pretty please?

"Hn," Heero muttered, though he was looking at the stairs.

Thinking that was an acknowledgment to his query Wufei decided to plunge in this lovely activity called kissing. Too bad that he had to discover it when he was 19. Oh well, better late than never.

Mouth pressed against Heero's, he moved within the circle of those arms holding him up, demanding the undivided attention in their kiss. Somewhere in the deep recesses if his mind, he heard his brain screaming horrified that he was kissing Heero when the game was over, the Shenlong pilot was going to get knocked out by an irate Japanese youth. Which never came to fruition, since Heero was moaned appreciatively along with him and taking charge of the kiss.

Sighing and groaning, hands twisting through messy locks, Wufei realised that this was different from all the kisses in the game. It was more … intense, more pleasurable, more desirable… more everything. Oh, ancestors, Heero was nibbling softly at his pulse point below his neck and his body was burning.

"Nnhg, Hee…ro," he moaned, unsure of what he was trying to ask.

Heero dragged his mouth away at that moment and dark Prussians looked at him quietly. Licking his lips, Heero made to say something, then clearing his throat tried again.

No articulating required, he just wanted more kissing happening. Damn drink. Frowning a little, he wished he was in perfect health. Then he could last till at least 6 glasses before toppling over and not having his body cooperating so he could get Heero to listen to him and so that he could speak.

Thumps and yells from upstairs suddenly broke the heavy air in the living room.

Grr…

"Let's sleep in the study tonight, huh?" Heero the traitor, Heero not-the-psychic, Heero the … the kisser-starting-something-and-not-finishing, was saying.

Huffing in impatience over not wanting to sleep but to kiss some more, he was jerked out of that thought process when he was lifted effortlessly and eventually placed delicately on the bed in the study.

With great effort, he tried to state his intentions again. However, Heero chose that moment to place the comforter over his body and tuck him in carefully; and his betraying body started shutting down on him. Eyes extremely heavy with exhaustion, closed completely when he felt Heero slide into bed with him. Arm around his waist, his back against a firm and warm chest, Wufei sank into the talons of the dream mistress cursing and thanking her at the same time; unaware of those passionate Prussians, or the songs being sung through the night from the bedroom upstairs.

* * *

Ugh! Is it just me, or is everyone as busy as I am and are ready to scream in frustration?! Anyway, second most difficult chapter for me to write and many many thanks go to my beta – shogi.

About next chapter… do you want lemony goodness from the 3 upstairs? [that will be my third most difficult chapter to write then! LOL!]

kayya: More innocent Wufei!

marishka91: Sorry for the delay and thanks so much for your kind words! I was worried if it was good!

TarotCard87: More and more kissing goodness!

frayedsoul: It took me a while to think up the Trowa dominance, but the result is oh so good!


	20. Of Advantage and Desire

I don't own

Beta: shogi

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Of Advantage and Desire**

**WARNING : **_Lemon ahead (Explicit scenes written and not sure if this is fine on FFnet. Shall hint with the lemon tag before it starts for those who don't want to read and signal the end too with the lemon tag)_

Murmur- murmur – murmur…

"I will not take advantage of Wufei. I will not take advantage of Wufei. I will _definitely_ not take advantage of Wufei."

Silence.

Except for the incessant creaking of the furniture from upstairs, and the accompanying noises…

"AHHH… YES…. TRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"OH GOOOODDDDD! PLEASE…. Moooore!!!

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!"

"PLEASE! MOOORE! UHHH!"

"NGHHH!"

"AHHHH! YES! GOD YES!"

…

…

"I…" Deep breathe… gulp. "…Will…**not**…take advantage……of Wufei."

Prussian eyes screwed shut in an attempt at self control. The amazing power of self control, where had it disappeared to?

"OH! YES!"

"Oh no," the Wing pilot moaned piteously, it was going to be a long night!

---

With each kiss given or passed around, Trowa became more confident that he and his lovers were speaking the same language. Tonight, was going to be about sex, unadulterated and in its rawest form. The potent drink increased their lust and Trowa was certain that, had Heero and Wufei not been there, they would have quit the game two hours ago and joined together in that most intimate song and dance. The living room was the perfect place to engage in their pleasurable activities, he knew. They had tried it before, even if Heero and Wufei had walked in on them during their third round.

Lust-hazy eyes watched Wufei mould himself into Heero and proceed to lock lips in a very steamy kiss. The little Chinese lad was drunk. Drunk and horny, but right now, Trowa was way past caring about the little member of his family. The game was over and the Heavyarms pilot was going to enjoy sinking into Duo's and Quatre's pleasurable heat. Oh, the opportunities that lay before him, it was sinful!

Signalling the end of the game, he calmly allowed his lovers to drag him, pinching, groping and kissing en-route to their bedroom. Confident that the Japanese youth was too honourable to take advantage of a drunk Chinese teen, he let himself be ravished by his spoiled lovers. The night was going to be long and it was enough to frustrate the Japanese youth…it was only fair to make Heero suffer.

**[LEMON START]**

Mere seconds later, in the nude, he plonked himself gracefully across the covers on their bed; leant against the headboard, one arm resting on a raised knee, and waited patiently for his loves to join him. Tonight was going to be him in absolute control of his lovers and their sexual appetite.

"Oh God…" Duo whimpered, while Quatre mumbled something unintelligent.

Dark blues were looking at him in anticipation, while indigo orbs licked their lips as though ready to dig in. Hmm, guess the hair dye as well as the 'manscaping' really was enticing his lovers.

Hoorah for Ravishing Red and Virginal Violet.

Both his lovers pounced on the bed, hoping to land on Trowa, who moved with a swift flip on the bed, lying on the edge farther from them and watching them as a predator does, searching for a sign of weakness before swooping in for the kill.

There.

He pounced, knocking Quatre on the blonde's back using an arm to hold him down, and grabbed Duo's braid wrapping it around the an arm abruptly minimising the Deathscythe pilot's movement making him lay bent over the Sandrock pilot, with his back to Trowa. Leaning down he tongued Duo's neck, a quick lick, then blew over the spot, all the while maintaining eye contact with Quatre. Another dip into that pale neck and a blow, causing shivers to run down Duo's back. Then without warning he bit into the American's left shoulder, causing the Deathscythe pilot as well as Quatre to groan.

Assured that they would obey him, using the arm wrapped in Duo's braid, Trowa guided the head towards the junction of his thighs. Duo, completely happy with that arrangement immediately went down to taste the few drops glistening on Trowa's shaft. Stifling a moan, Trowa bored into Quatre's eyes as he murmured unhappily at not getting any pleasure. Holding Duo in position just above his member, Trowa's arm holding down the blonde stroked teasingly over Quatre's body down a leg, and then jerked the Sandrock pilot down the bed until he was close to Duo's thighs.

Yelping a little, Quatre looked a little confused, however, a quirk of brunette eyebrows pointing towards Duo was all that the smart blonde required to understand what was required of him. Moving up on one elbow, other hand reaching out to the American, pink kissed lips licked and teased Duo before swallowing him whole. Letting out a deep moan, Duo shifted his hips encouragingly. Trowa loosened the brunette's braid, while the European himself sank onto the blonde's thighs for a delicious nibble.

Knowing that they were all lust crazed, barely coherent, and at their limit, Trowa decided the first round had to be quick and fast.

Sucking on Quatre urgently, Trowa set a faster pace; making Duo move at the same pace over him, knowing the blonde in turn would follow the same pace. Licking up and down the shaft in his mouth, the Heavyarms pilot, created a vacuum in his mouth sucking on the blonde's thick shaft, before releasing his hold on it with a pop. Then tonguing the top of the head as if relishing a lollipop, he picked out the Sandrock pilot's sensitive points pushing him closer to the edge. A low moan from the blonde signalled he was close, that was transferred to Duo and then to him. Chain reactions, how he loved them.

Eager to finish, Trowa deep throated Quatre, humming a little until he felt the first of the Sandrock pilot's release hit the back of his throat. The stifled moans from the blonde worked for Duo, who also released at the same time, letting out a yell around Trowa's shaft. Needing a little more than the pleasurable rumbling around him, Trowa thrust into Duo's mouth and fell over the edge along with his lovers.

All three sucked each other dry, before slowing down to catch their breath. Heavy panting filled the room as the three lovers collapsed in a tangle of limbs. There was the slight scent of sex in the room, which made Trowa quirk his lips in a half smirk.

Round one goes to Trowa.

Round two.

Violet eyes were the first to recover, tracing a path idly around his red dyed pubic hair styled into a heart. Two hearts actually. One for his violet lover and the other for his blue-eyed lover.

"What happened?" Duo had to ask.

"…hmm," jade eyes languorously opened, looked at him and shut again.

A hand combed through Trowa's violet dyed hair spearing through it. Hmmm, his lovers were insatiable as it was, with Heero's job on him, they seemed to be extra frisky. He was unsure if that was good or bad for him. Smirking, he made a mental note to thank the Asian for this night; however he would not forego his revenge against the Prussian eyed pilot.

Snorting a little, "Heero decided to experiment if he had what it took to take a job at a hair salon."

He didn't have to open his eyes to see two shocked and wide eyes looking at him. He could already envision the scenarios his lovers would get into about convincing Heero to do their hair or to manscape them. The poor Japanese pilot was going to be in so much trouble. Maybe if Trowa was satisfied tonight, he would clear the misunderstanding up later. Meanwhile, his body was telling him that it was time to sink into his lovers' heat already.

Rising onto his elbows he grabbed the arm in his hair and pulled Quatre towards him kissing him passionately and exploring the blonde's mouth. Duo, not wanting to be left out, kissed Trowa's nipple surprising a gasp out of the taller pilot, before laving the nipple and rolling the other between a thumb and forefinger.

His two lovers had talented hands and mouths. As much as they were going to tire him out tonight, he was planning to do the same and make sure that they were not capable of sitting down comfortably tomorrow. Smirking into Quatre's mouth, he moved down the blonde's body, down the pink flushed neck, while his other hand worked on snapping Duo's hair tie and untying the hair from the braid.

A pair of hands were tracing the heart charmicil [the pubic hair stencilled shape] and teasing him deliciously. Really this was all highly arousing and soon he would need to be in his lovers. Breaking away from the questing and teasing hands, he reached into the side table for the silk ties he had stashed earlier. Quatre loved being tied up, and somehow, having the blonde tied and at his mercy, while he worked on Duo, was doing insane things to his body.

Turning back to the bed, he saw Duo devouring Quatre's mouth, kneeling facing each other, groping and teasing the other, with a curtain of brown hair swaying around them. It was such a visual delight that sent a surge of desire straight to Trowa's groin.

Finally, putting an end to the erotic making out, he gently took one of Quatre's arms, kissed it softly, licking the palms and fingers of the hand before securing it to one stick on the headboard. Performing the same action on the other hand, he secured the other hand to the headboard at a reasonable distance, but not stretched much.

Duo lay on top of Quatre, nibbling on the blonde's nipples, while rubbing their erections together slowly. Sitting back to watch them for a bit, Trowa alternately stroked and clenched his member, keeping him at the height of excitement, but denying himself release. Eventually he stepped behind Duo and pushed in between their legs, languidly lying on top on Duo, but not sinking onto the two bodies beneath him. Stroking a soft hand through the brown soft hair, he collected it and moved it to one side catching an unhindered glimpse of Duo's back and twin globes. Impishly grinning over his shoulder, Duo wiggled his bottom at Trowa, enticing him to try him out.

Not wanting to disappoint, Trowa teasingly brushed his chest against Duo's back, before placing three fingers into Quatre's mouth, temporarily muffling his loud moans. The blonde's tongue devilishly licked and sucked at the three fingers as if it was Trowa's shaft in his mouth, causing the tall pilot to groan. At this rate, round two was going to end soon too. Quickly pulling his fingers out of the Sandrock pilot's lips he trailed them in between Duo's cheeks, circling the hole, before plunging in. Duo bucked and sighed in pleasure at the intrusion around Quatre's nipple.

A few thrusts to loosen up his brunette lover Trowa knew the American was ready for him. It would be a tight fit, but it would not hurt. Removing the fingers, his other fingers slicked his shaft in the lube. Settling in between Duo's legs, he braced his hands near Quatre's shoulders, leaning to nip at the Arabian's lips and then Duo's lips. Slowly guiding his thick and long staff into the American. He slipped in an inch before slipping back out again, repeating the process till he was moving in deeper into that tight hole. Raising on his one hand a little, Trowa looked down into the hole that was sucking him in greedily, which almost undid him. Pulling on his sac he coaxed his body to relax, steadily thrusting slow and strong into Duo.

The American was getting impatient now, shoving back against Trowa, while rubbing down on Quatre, who was thrusting up into Duo. The double stimulation was pushing the Deathscythe pilot towards the edge making him groan and wail louder in pleasure. Stopping mid thrust, Trowa waited a few seconds, before plunging in deeper into Duo pushing him down onto the blonde who in turn yelled out his passion. Trowa continued in the same pace pushing Duo closer to his climax.

Reaching around he tweaked Duo's nipple before licking and kissing behind the American's ear, all the while continuing in that fast but strong pace, stimulating Duo from the top as well as bottom with Quatre until the American yelled his climax. Quatre was close to the same plateau as Duo frantically thrusting up against the Deathscythe pilot but before he could come, Trowa abruptly slowed the tempo. Before the American could milk his stiff purple member he pulled out, kissing Duo and bringing him down from his loud climax.

Then, rolling Duo off Quatre, he settled between the blonde's open legs. Watching the pink hole in Quatre's bottom wink at him, Trowa groaned appreciatively. Checking to see that he was still slick, he bent to nibble at the blonde's neck distracting his small lover before suddenly shoving into that pink hole and making Quatre scream in pleasure at the invasion. Back arched at a seemingly impossible angle, Quatre moaned unintelligible words, coaxing Trowa to drive hard into him and to make him climax soon, assuring him that he loved the tight stretch with the bliss.

Grunting at the tight glove clenching around his member, Trowa, started to thrust into the blonde relegating him to a mass of passionate screaming nerves. Increasing the pace of his thrusts, the Heavyarms pilot was soon pistoning in and out of that tight channel. Close to release, he reached for the blonde's member only to have Duo's hands take over. Smiling down at Duo, the European leaned down for a deep kiss with the American, as they thrust and pumped at the same hard and fast pace that the blonde loved, bringing Quatre closer to the edge. A few seconds later, Quatre screamed his release, shooting his essence between their stomachs, inadvertently clenching around Trowa's shaft, milking him.

At last able to let go, he shot his release deep within Quatre, gasping his loves' names. Coming down from the high, Trowa collapsed onto Quatre's body, knowing the blonde would be able to take his weight… for a time. Meanwhile, Duo untied Quatre's wrists, kissing the blonde deeply, before rolling to the far end of the bed to get the wet cloths at the side table for the sole purpose of cleaning up. Quatre ruffled Trowa's hair affectionately, hugging the tall youth to his frame, before rolling over to allow Duo to clean them up.

Once cleaned up, Duo and Quatre snuggled against Trowa's body between them, stroking and revelling in the grace and strength that lay within that hard muscled body. That was twice tonight; Trowa counted, and absently wondered if they could reach 7. This was just a warm up after all… maybe it could happen.

…

**[LEMON END]**

Soon there were more moans, yells, gasps, and groans of pleasure as well as the heavy smell of sex in the bedroom as the three lovers pleasured each other. Nipping at vulnerable spots, kissing and marking each other; the bed was a writhing mass of limbs delighting in their night-long desire, too drunk on the lust that had been bottled up since the past three…or had it been four weeks?

Needless to say, come dawn, the three lovers were entangled in a mass of limbs, small sated smiles on their lips as they rested peacefully in the arms of Morpheus and each other.

---

_Downstairs was another story… _

"They… finally …" he growled.

Heero was livid. Glad that he was over Trowa, Duo and Quatre finding the loves of their lives, he was still mad at them for keeping him up all night with the noise. It didn't make matters better when in between Wufei started whining about the noise, rubbed his nose against the Japanese youth's chest and before snuggling down on him. It didn't help either that Wufei's legs were now entangled within his.

Why did he get into the same bed as Wufei again? And why did he think he was doing the right thing? And just why could he not take advantage of Wufei again? Because seriously, Wufei seemed to be taking advantage of him here! Surely, a small kiss or fondle here and there would be … acceptable?

Hmph. And Wufei, upon learning about it, would run after Heero with his katana and curse him for the rest of his life. No thank you, he would stay honourable.

Well, as honourable as his traitorous body would let him, his tired mind supplied before finally drawing the curtains on those furious thoughts running around his head.

Prussian eyes finally sank closed; unconsciously tightening his hold on his precious charge snuggled against his chest.

Silence finally descended on the household, though it was quite certain that there would be more drama in the next few hours when the sun was shining high in the sky. After all, this house held anything but a normal family.

* * *

a/n: Ah this was really tough. Threesome lemon! Well, after ages and ages of prevaricating and feeling extremely shy, this is the result. Thanks go to my beta, without her I would not have the confidence to upload this! Thankfully the next chapter will be easier to write and will be up soon… without my lovely beta to help me though since she is taking a vacation! T-T

marishka91: Sorry a little late, but its lemony good! ~_^

vashta : Glad you are liking the progress of things and thanks for the shout out! Loved your chapter, update more!

Frayedsoul : you think a drunk 'Fei is fun, wait till the morning after 'Fei!

Queen Amunet : Lemon delivered! You like?! Please let me know!

pinball62 : Sorry for the delay, let me know how it panned out!

Kidishcaresh : More chapters coming up!

Lynn252 : 19 chapters in one night?! Wow! Glad you are enjoying my work, since I was getting a little worried over it. And yes the wait will be oh so good… I hope!!!


	21. Silly Masters to Not so Innocent!

I don't own

Sorry no beta!

Warning : Lime ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 21 : Silly Masters to Not so Innocent! **

Silly masters!

They make lots of noise at the wrong time and sleep at the wrong time. How dare they forget to feed him his meal?!

The black feline was hissing as it bounded up the stairs towards the bedroom of it's silly masters. The ones that were making so much noise at the wrong time. Sneaking in, black eyes peered up at the bed and wondered over how best to startle its masters awake. However, a snort from the bed made the feline retreat from the room… quickly.

Now standing at the base of the stairs, the feline face looked dumbfounded and upset. A simple noise and it was running away before wrecking havoc on its silly inconsiderate masters.

Hmph! Fine, it would seek out its favourite master, the one that was quiet and had black shiny mane like him.

Sneaking into the room that had become the poor master's abode for the past few weeks, a shiny nose raised to the air and sniffed. There were two scents. One of the favourite master and the other of… the other master who was sensible most of the time.

Growling low in its throat the feline jumped onto the side table to look down onto the bed. Black and brown manes met the inquisitive black eyes.

"…meow…" a soft cry. Since when did the brown maned master change sleeping arrangements?

Not a stir from the bed.

Huffing a little upset, the feline jumped down and headed towards the door. It was not going to get its meal this time, so maybe it could find something outside? Or if not, it could just break something in the kitchen to get fed.

Hissing a little irritated, the little feline wondered why all its masters insisted on changing their sleeping arrangements whenever they felt like it? And since when had the brown maned master started giving off scents of wanting to mate with his favourite master?

Stepping out into the garden to scrounge around for food, the last thought running around in that little confused head was, it hoped the brown maned master would not hurt its favourite master.

---

His internal clock was telling him it was way past his waking up time. His ears were telling him the birds had been up for a while and were creating a racket over the new day.

For the first time in his life, he wished he did not have that darn internal clock. He was finally warm and safe and happy and tired… really tired and he was not going to give all this up just to get up for a new day.

… wait a second. He was… warm… very warm! What the--?!

Cracking his eyes open slowly and keeping his breath and heartbeat steady as if still asleep, he took stock of his surroundings. He was safe alright. Safe right in the arms of Heero Yuy.

Opening his eyes more, he realised the position he was in and blushed to his roots. Arms and legs entwined with Heero's, he was practically using the Japanese pilot as a pillow. Granted the Wing pilot made an excellent pillow, a great substitute for his panda, but still… this was awkward. Especially when he felt his body react to the bare chest and hard muscled body beneath.

Argh! He should really not pay attention to all that. This was Heero. The perfect soldier. Who was surprisingly a pervert and had a sex drive, if the amount of porn filled disks upstairs was any indication at all. The perfect soldier with the delightful musk scent that sent delicious tickles down Wufei's spine.

Taking in a deep breath of Heero, his nose nuzzled more into Heero's neck and inhaled appreciatively. No! Wait! What on earth was he doing?! Feeling his body react and heat with the delicious scent still running through his nose, he tried to jerk away from the sinful body of Heero Yuy.

Tried being the operative word. Wufei had not budged an inch. He was able to prop himself up, one strong and one cast encased hand, pushing at the strong broad shoulders. However that only let him peer down into the slack face of the Wing pilot and that was the most of his movement capability.

Huffing in impatience, he rested his elbows on that warm chest and stared into Heero's peaceful face. His mind running a mile a minute, trying to gather all that had happened last night worriedly. Since when did the perfect soldier not jump up and out of bed with a pistol in his hand at the slightest sound or movement? Was the Japanese pilot drugged?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Last night. They had played the kissing game. As the images and the sights and sounds filled his head, he groaned in embarrassment and disgust and rage as his face flushed some more.

He had kissed everyone! Oh how he had enjoyed it! Kissing Heero. Kissing Quatre and Duo … but Trowa was cheating! That tall green eyed cheater in kissing… he felt shivers run down his spine as he thought of the predatory look that Trowa had on last night. He huddled down closer to Heero's chest and towards the warmth and virtual safety from the Trowa in his memories. The arms around him tightened reflexively and seemed to give Wufei a sense of belonging and security.

Exhaling softly he looked into the slumbering face of the man he had practically attacked last night. Dark long lashes dusting over high slightly pink cheekbones, a confident nose, delectable and strong lips open a little and that stubborn determined chin. Heero was gorgeous; there was no doubt about it. Wufei had heard all the women at office gush over him. They would all dreamily sigh and wish he would have his wicked way with them. No shame in those women. Wufei despised that duplicity. Pretending to be hardworking and worthy of their positions when really they were looking for sex partners.

A soft sigh escaping from Heero's lips had Wufei refocusing on his human pillow. Mostly focusing on those lips, Wufei went through all the scenes of last night. The Wing pilot had not taken advantage of him at all, especially when Wufei shamefacedly had done the very same thing as those women, throwing himself to be taken advantage of.

Two delicate eyebrows drew together while Wufei worried over nonsensical thoughts and squabbled within his mind.

_Maybe Heero was not into men? _

His porn collection said otherwise.

_Okay, so, maybe, Heero had a sex partner or a lover? _

Duo had mentioned last night about Heero not getting any for a long time now.

_How much exactly was a long time? _

A … year?

_So Heero was horny?_

Yes, and going by his porn collection, he was very horny.

_Horny he may be, however Heero never took advantage last night. _

… maybe … he was being honourable?

_Or maybe Heero was not interested in someone like the Chinese youth? _

…

_Or maybe Heero thought of the Chinese youth as someone like a brother?_

…

_Or maybe Heero thought the Shenlong pilot was too innocent, just like Trowa? _

…inn-innocent?!

Another sigh escaped from Heero's gorgeous mouth and a tongue came out to lick at those luscious lips.

Dark eyes gazed at it all, train of thought broken, and latching onto the 'innocent' part and wanting to prove how absurd that was. Wufei had to prove his mettle… he was going to kiss those darn lips… yes that was the right thing to do.

Thinking that, Wufei lowered his head to brush first a finger over those damp lips watching as it dipped a little into that moist cavern. Feeling his body heat up, the Chinese teen moved his finger away and lightly brushed his lips against Heero's. Pausing after that, he held his breath over the Japanese youth. Heero still slept.

Getting more confident, Wufei suckled on the bottom lip, dragging it into his mouth, nibbled on it a little, and let go, repeating the process, teasing himself with the texture, the scent and the feel that was all Heero Yuy. His tongue came out and licked at the Wing pilot's bottom lip, the upper lip and then teasingly delved into the mouth touching some of the Japanese pilot's teeth. A soft sigh escaped from Heero and Wufei captured it in his mouth. Wanting more, Wufei meshed his lips over Heero, and teased open the Wing pilot's mouth to taste more of the attractive pilot.

Wufei sank into the joy of kissing Heero. Craving more, he lightly rubbed his body over Heero's. Even with the limited mobility, his body was reacting and delighting in garnering the same response from Heero. Letting out a muffled moan, Wufei dug his fingers into the Wing pilot's sleepy mess of hair and tried to taste more of the Wing pilot.

The arms around his waist tightened and then, one arm moved downward, to fondle his bottom, while Heero's lips reciprocated in the passionate kiss. Tongues battled, breathing became excited pants and gasps, the bed creaked under the twin movement of bodies rubbing against each other loosing themselves in the sinful bliss of that kiss. Parting for breath, Wufei watched Heero under his heavily lidded eyes. Shivers ran down his spine again as he was met with a half-lidded predatory Prussian eyed gaze that seemed to see right through him, into him even, making him whimper in delight and trepidation. Shutting his eyes, he kissed Heero again grinding his body onto the erection he felt below him, wishing the Japanese pilot would understand and provide what it was he needed. If he didn't … if he didn't…Wufei would not know what to do!

---

Heero gasped appreciatively, as he felt Wufei start to grind against him with vigour. Ordinarily, this would be a great way to wake up.

Ordinarily. He was not complaining; if Wufei wanted him that was great, it was better than great. But Heero wanted things to move in a particular pattern, and when they skipped certain steps and jumped around, he was not exactly pleased.

He had made plans damn it! He had decided how he was going to seduce Wufei. He had every single detail and mission planned… well sort of. However, nowhere did it include Wufei waking him up with a passionate kiss and humping. Not to say that it was heavenly. It was even better than his wet dreams. He had almost relegated this to a wet dream, until he had started taking part and promptly realised the Wufei writhing on top of him was real. Very real.

Those moans and gasps were enough to make a hot blooded male boil, and Heero was at boiling level. Then his brain caught up with the lust and made him realise, he had to slow things down. He did not wish for Wufei to do this on the spur of the moment and regret it later. The Chinese youth was a 'jump-in-first-ask-questions-later' kind of guy, and Heero wanted so much that this would not lead to one of those massive regrets that plagued the ebony haired youth.

Pulling away and twisting and turning his body, he moved Wufei under him, taking away most of the power and control away from the Shenlong pilot and tried to calmly gaze into the heavily lidded passionate dark eyes.

"Hey…" his sleep lust husky voice rasped out, and he winced inwardly at that. That was anything but sexy, but Wufei really had thrown him for a loop there.

Clearing his throat he tried again, "Not that this is not a great way to wake up…" amusement danced in his eyes as he took in the darkening blush dusting the Chinese youth's cheeks, "what's this all about?"

Control, control, it was all about control, and not about jumping Wufei's bones right—oh no, don't lick your lips so seductively like that. Wufei really was a certified weapon, Heero groaned inwardly.

"…I…" Wufei whispered.

"Hmm," lightly stroking against the Shenlong pilot's jaw.

A strangled gasp, which turned into glare when Heero chuckled lightly, dark eyes, still heavily clouded in desire stared at him and shyly muttered, "I'm not that innocent, you know…"

Huh?! Come again?

The finger that was teasing Wufei's jaw stopped.

Not innocent… wh-what?!

Face an impassive mask, Heero raised an eyebrow asking Wufei to elaborate that point.

Tongue again distracting him by licking those lush lips, those now moist lips started moving in a drugging manner that Heero fought hard to understand what was being said. After a minute or two of not comprehending what was being said, and those lips turning out to be quite distracting, Heero decided talking was overrated and promptly shut those sinful lips by capturing them in his own.

Besides Heero seemed to grasp the meaning that Wufei was indeed interested in kissing the Wing pilot and that was all that mattered at the moment, oh right, and the Chinese pilot seemed to think he was in pain and Heero was the only one that could do something about it.

Hmph. And he was trying to tell Heero he was not innocent!

Slamming the door on unnecessary thoughts, Heero dragged Wufei into a passionate kiss while stroking the Chinese youth's chest, hips, thighs, face, all the while increasing the heat between their bodies.

Then reaching between their bodies, making sure that Wufei's injured arm was out of harm's way, Heero slipped his hand into Wufei's boxers and caught hold of the stiff rod there. Squeezing gently, he swallowed the squeal of pleasure from Wufei into his mouth and continued to drive the Chinese youth to distraction. Building the desire deep within that writhing mass of limbs below him, Heero stroked, pumped and strummed on Wufei's strings with experienced hands and mouth.

When Wufei finally crossed that bridge and peaked, Heero milked him gently, softly kissing the Chinese pilot's mouth, eyes, jaw, mumbling soothing phrases bringing him down from that high. Watching those dark eyes now sated and smiling happily at him, Heero kissed him slowly and lightly. Pulling back, he got out of bed, cleaned up Wufei, redressed the slight youth and then slid behind Wufei, spooning behind his back.

Not innocent! Hmph.

Then stiffening, he realised that was the key.

Dragging Wufei back into his body, receiving a sleepy grumble, he kissed and sucked on a spot just above a collarbone, earning a happy purr for his trouble. A quick kiss to the lush lips, Heero pulled the warm pliant body back against his, and settled back to sleep.

He had barely slept for three hours, he deserved more sleep, and so could Wufei. Besides, if the others woke up and saw Wufei in his arms, maybe just maybe they would leave him and the Shenlong pilot alone to their own romantic devices. Snorting a little in thought, Heero realised that it might be impossible for the meddlers, but it was worth a shot. And that hickey… yes… it should be a clear sign to Trowa that Wufei was his.

Happy with his progress, Heero allowed himself to fall asleep.

_*Phase one : complete, Wufei responds!*_

_*Phase two : complete, sort of, threat may crop up again…*_

_*Phase three : going according to plan, can continue…*_

_*Phase four : hmmm… maybe it is also complete? Maybe not… have to check…*_

_

* * *

  
_

a/n : The end is in sight. Thankfully, I seem to have had a stormy affair with this story. Thanks to everyone that reviews, you are the hope for this story moving forward, and thanks to the ones that sign up for this story alerts and favourites. It's great! That means you love it and want more!

kidishcaresh : thanks! Hope this pleases!

Frayedsoul : morning after! Glad the lemon was up to par!

Lynn252 : Wow! Thanks! I'm honoured. Not to worry….Heero has a plan!

marishka91 : LOL! Yup poor Heero…

Vashta : So many possibilities with those 3 that I have yet to wrap my head around. I shall think and let you know. Also thanks for the words, those have not been used before!


	22. Sated, Caught and Whiner

Disclaimer: I dont own!

* * *

**Chapter 22 : Sated, Caught and Whiner**

Pit a patter pit a patter

Trowa watched the rain pelt the window pane. A small smile tugged at his lips and emerald eyes peeked out from slits as he lazed on the couch that faced the window in his bedroom.

Stretching a little, the Heavyarms pilot sighed. He was content. No scratch that. He was more than content. His lovers had been satisfying and obliging, once he made his grievances known.

Two weeks of exquisite bedroom romping bliss, even after the dye had come off!

Two weeks of careful plotting too at least on his part. While his lovers decided they needed to educate (or corrupt) Wufei in the matters of the flesh.

And two weeks of watching Heero increase his glares. Trowa had catalogued the Asians glares based on their intensity. He was at glare number 55 now. Perhaps, Trowa should back off on the light sabotage of the Wing pilot?

...Nah!

It was revenge for the dying and manhandling of his drugged person. The European had every right to get revenge. Though the Heavyarms pilot had gotten a lot out of the dying job his lovers had shown him how pleased they were in every way possible.

Still it was under unfair means that he was manipulated by the Japanese youth, something that Trowas mercenary part was seething over. After he was done with the Wing pilot, Heero would know never to mess with Trowa or to go around dying peoples private parts.

Smug grin lazily curved his lips as his mind went through all that had happened this week.

Wufei's cast had come off, only to have a brace put in place. After 3 hours, Wufei had enough of the brace and had tried to rigorously train his hand into action again causing more pain than good.

Quatre had clucked like a hen, Duo had yelled his head off, Trowa had calmly soothed the strained muscles, while Heero glared at Trowa while giving Wufei a small piece of his mind. Suitably chastised, Wufei kept the brace for the first week, pushing his hand to work faster. Heero had stepped in to help with the training, so that the impatient little minx of a Chinese pilot would not do anything stupid again.

It was obvious that the dynamics between the two Asian pilots had changed too. As Duo had put it, it looked like Heero was marking his territorial domain and establishing his dominance over the Shenlong pilot all at once.

Wufei seemed a little lost. He would covertly watch the Wing pilot under the pretext of studying or reading, all the while mulling over some questions in his head.

It was later that Trowa found out, quite luckily from Heero, that the two Asian pilots had tumbled into bed together. Quatre and Duo would have been happy to know that their mission to get the two pilots in bed had been accomplished (even if the act of sleeping together had not gone all the way).

The problem was, Wufei, sober and not dependent on anyone now, was confused and had gone into an introspective drive, leaving the Japanese pilot a little lost.

Trowa chuckled softly remembering how a sleep-deprived and irritated Heero had been so easy to nettle to spill the beans about that day. The European also realised that the nights of sex in his life were detrimental to the mental being of the Asian pilot. It was a knock against the Japanese youth that he was not getting laid, while his nemesis (Trowa) was getting laid!

Duo and Wufei had gone back to their part time studies, while Quatre, Trowa and Heero worked mostly from home. On rare occasions would one or all of them have to leave their haven of peace for the city.

Since Wufei was not confined to the house anymore, they went out more often. To the movies, the game arcade, the amusement park, the circus when his sis was in town, dinner at a fancy restaurant, or just for a long drive. Quatre had decided they needed to bond more, hence the various activities, though it seemed to only increase their competitive streaks more.

Two weeks of great sex, entertainment and great competition. Who could ask for more? And the plan, which was to be a culmination of his act of revenge on Heero was too evil, too perfect, that he could not help smirking and rubbing his hands in glee just thinking of it.

It was too early to implement now. Too soon... but soon enough

Heero Yuy watch your back!

_*Phase Finale to commence operation soon*_

---

A shiver ran down his spine. Raising his head that was cowed over the computer, he looked around and strained his ears for what could cause his intuition to send warning bells.

The steady fall of rain greeted his ears as he glanced around his empty room.

"Hn."

Maybe he was being a little too paranoid thanks to Trowa's pranks? Then again, could they even be called pranks? No... not pranks.

His mind ran through the 'not pranks'.

An important CD for a client had been erased and porn had been recorded over it. Some spice had innocently been added to his omelette, and only his omelette for breakfast, pink bras and scandalous lingerie had replaced his underwear and socks in his cupboard. A phone call from a giddy Relena thanking him for a box of chocolates and red roses he had sent.

A low growl left his throat.

That had been the most annoying of the 'not pranks'. Relena had not let him go, insisting that she knew he was in love with her and wanted to proclaim her undying love for him and could he please come over for dinner that night and stay over. She would be impatiently waiting for him.

He had left her impatiently waiting, informing her butler, Pagan of the misunderstanding and entrusting the old man to keep his charge under control.

Pranks aside, Heero could not deal with the Wufei hot again cold again saga. Heero knew that Wufei was an innocent. So what on earth had possessed him to kiss the Chinese pilot back and give him some relief? After the euphoria, Wufei had crash landed and was unsure of how to face Heero. Avoiding the Japanese pilot as much as he could, Wufei scampered around in the house. That was until Heero stepped in to oversee Wufei's training.

But he was not progressing in terms of understanding Wufei's heart. Nor was he getting enough sleep to be able to think his next step through. The 3 lovers seemed to like advertising to the rest of the occupants their raring sex lives and the lack in the others. How Wufei slept through this racket was beyond him, but the Chinese pilot was always fresh and lively as always in the mornings.

Sleep was overrated, or so the Japanese youth tried to convince himself. How on earth had he managed to go without sleep during the war?

Releasing a heavy sigh, Heero acknowledged, he was in big trouble. He needed sleep to complete his project. And he needed to sit Wufei down and talk the Chinese prince into forgiving Heero for rushing Wufei that day.

...and if he was lucky he might escape from Trowa's wrath completely.

Unfortunately for him, luck never seemed to be on his side. This was what you called 'caught between a rock and a hard place' huh? Damn.

_*Phase three : unsure... try to talk to Wufei*_

_* Mission B : Stay away from Trowa*_

_* Mission C : Get some sleep!*_

---

Duo hated whining. He really did. But he seemed to be doing that in the last couple of weeks. Whining at Wufei for not taking care of his health. Whining at Quatre about the competition between Trowa and Heero on their fun trips out of the house. Whining about the weather weeping over them right now and not showing any signs of letting up. Whining about not getting a chance to educate Wufei about the desires of the flesh. Whining about not going out clubbing yet and a chance to scandalise Wufei.

Why did it have to rain now? Why couldn't it stop in the late morning? Why did he have to wake early to finish his assignment? Why was--

"Stop moping around Duo. Why don't you help me bake some desserts together. That might cure you of this mood that you are in," Quatre's voice called from somewhere behind him.

"Don' wanna," he mumbled, balefully looking at the rain through the window in the living room.

"I am making your favourites," the blonde's voice cajoled.

"Devils food cake," he demanded.

"Of course," Quatre smartly replied.

"And I want choc-chip cookies too," Duo replied, more energy and lust for life coming back into his voice.

"Naturally!" Quatre countered.

"And I want to have all the biggest shares with a huge dollop of vanilla ice cream!" Duo crowed.

"Anything for you love," Quatre warmly told him.

Turning around to smile at his blonde lover, what had he been whining over again? He could not seem to remember any of those complaints, since his stomach was urging him to get up and help his lover with the dessert treats.

Oh, life was so grand when you had gorgeous lovers who could read your moods and pep you up!

Humming and giving Quatre a quick kiss, Duo dived into the task before him.

Him a whiner? No way!

---

Quatre hummed quietly as he measured the flour for the sweet treats. His lovers were really something. The opposites of each other. Duo hated this weather, while Trowa loved this weather, especially since the tall European got to laze around like a feline.

Peeking in on Trowa in the bedroom and noting the amusement and happiness on the Heavyarms pilots face, Quatre decided it was Duo who needed his attention now the most.

The blonde knew, subconsciously the American associated rainy weather with something bad about to happen or happening. It did not help that Wufei's injuries had been incurred on a rainy day.

The only way he could take the violet-eyed lover's mind over such depressing thoughts was to indulge in one of the Americans vices. Sweets.

Hence the baking plan. They would be cooped up in the kitchen for the rest of the day, he did not mind, as long as Duo's attention was engaged everything would be fine.

It was going to be a long two days though, the weather report had talked about the depression in the bay that was moving inland now.

Two days of rain. Two days of trying to keep Duos spirits up. And Wufei's too come to think of it. The little Asian had been feeling stir crazy and the outside bonding activities had been greeted with muted delight, but delight none-the-less.

The weather was not going to be helping the Chinese now though, even if the Shenlong pilot was comfortable sitting and reading for hours in the library. The recent injury had caused this restlessness in Wufei, along with whatever questions were running through his head over Heero.

Ah well, one day at a time. Today baking. Tomorrow, maybe he could convince Duo about a proper educating session for Wufei on the pleasures of the flesh.

Hmm yes that was a good idea since the next day would be outdoor activity time again.

Perfect!

_* Plan damn, he had run out of alphabets already! Well, back to the start..._

_* Plan A : Keep Wufei and Duo entertained tomorrow too* _

----

A small dark haired figure was crouched in front of a black fur ball having a conversation near the fireplace in the study.

"Meo---rrrrowww."

"So you are saying that it is not lust?"

"Meow."

"Then it is what is it?"

"Meeeeoooow!"

"Like?"

"Mrrreeooow!"

"Love?"

"meow."

"Love?"

"meow."

"REALLY?! You do realise this is the perfect soldier you are talking about! Yuy does not do love!"

"meooow?"

"well... I... of course... it was the alcohol! There was no other way he would have...err I would have--"

"meow?"

"I did NOT attack him that morning!"

"Meoooow."

"I was just--"

"Mrrrreow."

"..."

"Meow!"

"..."

"meow."

"..oh what do you know?! Youre just a cat!"

The crouching figure stormed off in the direction of the kitchen, angry footsteps retreating from the quiet haven of the study, while the black fur ball just yawned and stretched out languidly in front of the fire.

Yes, humans were really quite silly.

* * *

AU: Sorry about the terrible delay! Its have been ages hasnt it?! So sorry to all the readers, I just became one of those writers that does not update for months! *Sob*

Anyway I want to write to all the reviewers, thanks for the reviews and hope you are still with me. Shall try to finish this story soon, as it is not good to prolong the inevitable!

My beta has not edited this, so any mistakes are mine alone! And for some reason fanfiction is rejecting and rearranging this chapter around... *sigh*


	23. Busted, Educating, and Boyfriend?

I don't own

No beta on this chapter too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 : Busted, Educating, and Boyfriend?**

_thunk -- bang – bang-bang -- thunk _

"Hmm, let's see now…there is the blue… the red…hmm… the ghastly orange…," a braided chestnut head was buried over a chest and rummaging through many delicious objects. Sinfully delicious objects at that.

Mumbling to himself again, "Think Duo, if the subject has just been introduced to gay sex, how do you go about educating the fella without scaring him?!" More rummaging ".... damn, that's a lotta thinking. Wufei better appreciate the effort I'm puting into this…"

Grumbling to himself and comparing toys against each other, he automatically built a pile that would probably serve to educate the Chinese youth without scaring him away from the delights of sex … hopefully.

It wasn't his fault that Duo had forgotten the jitters of being a virgin, or the concepts of gay sex. Sex was a delightful event in his mind. Hmm, come to think of it, maybe he never had gone through those jitters. He just knew people were enjoying themselves and he wanted in. Being in love just heightened the emotions and he could not think he would ever reach a point where he would have to do without the love filled romps.

There was a halt in the rummaging. How could he even think of that? Why, he would ju-ju-jus-just die! No way could he survive without the love and the sex that his ---

"This isn't going to work," a voice said behind him, startling a soft yell out of him making him fall in an undignified manner onto his rump.

Looking partly angry and partly sheepish into amused emerald eyes playing with a vibrating egg, he tried not to show his chagrin over being sneaked up on.

"Err… yeah… the blue is definitely – err—how long have you been…," he mumbled nonchalantly trying to shut his secret chest.

"That isn't going to work either," Trowa's voice laced with dark amusement rumbled smoothly while a hand pumped the orange monster toy lightly, "From 'if the subject has just been introduced to gay sex…".

"…—from that long?!"

"Yes."

"…"

"So…you are 'educating' Wufei?"

Busted.

Wide violet eyes looked away from stern emerald eyes, wincing a little.

"Umm, …err…"

"Duo?"

A growl that time. Tro was pissed, and he had every right to be, Duo's mind was supplying.

"Well, you see… there is a perfectly decent explanation for—err…"

Damn! He was so busted. There was no way Tro was going to let him off with a light tap on the butt or a small threat of 'no sex for a week'. This was serious.

"I'm still waiting for your explanation," Trowa growled.

Audibly gulping, Duo wondered how to manoeuvre this mine field.

"W—wwe—ll. Well. Ummm…," the last word came out as a whisper.

"We."

"Uh---" Damn, looked like Tro noticed the stumble there, so much for trying to cover it.

"You and Quatre."

No more accusatory questions. Just strong accusations. How anyone could make those strong comments while fondling a sex toy was beyond Duo. One part of his brain was fried, while the other was screaming at him to run, and run fast since he had just been busted. Busted big time.

"We had a deal." More fondling, "I would keep the dye on for a week," even more fondling, "while **_you both_ **quit with the project."

"Errr…" Yup, his brain was fried, scrambled, dead intent on watching Trowa's hands.

"And _**you both**_ promised not to interfere with Heero and Wufei."

Sucking in a quick breath, Duo knew there was a reason the enemies shuddered around Trowa. His ice-cold soft baritone voice promised pain, lots of pain. He and Quatre were so busted. Damn, he had said that already hadn't he?

"We—" He needed to jumpstart his brain again, so he could speak.

"So what made you change your minds over going behind my back to do this 'educating'?"

A shiver ran down his spine, and a soft whimper fell his lips, he needed help.

_'Quat, help!'_ Duo's mind screamed for his other lover. Maybe the blonde could talk them out of this mess.

---

"Yes I know what we had discussed Mr. Earnheur, but this clause was certainly not—" A calm soft tenor voice growled into the mouthpiece.

There were some words being said over the other side, but the blond eyebrows that were drawn together were suddenly not paying heed to what was being said.

Pale blue eyes looked up to the ceiling a little worriedly.

"Mr. Earheur," his voice cut in again, not wanting to prolong this nonsense, "I suggest you start remembering that it was you, who approached us, not the other way round. When you are interested in talking things through in a dignified manner, do give my office a call. Good day."

Placing the phone back in the holder a little more roughly than necessary, Quatre stood up and walked around his desk, all the while looking towards the ceiling. He was feeling, a little…unsettled.

He sent out his feelers around the house, he winced when he felt the quiet rage in Heero, and bounced to Wufei, who was calm if a little anxious, moving to Trowa …who had blocked him and finally Duo… who was having a minor panic attack. Moving quickly he wondered where his braided lover might be.

There was no way Trowa's blocking and Duo's panic was connected were they? But then again what about Heero's quiet rage?

Quickly walking past the living room and Wufei bent over a book, he went up the stairs, only to pause just outside the secret closet near the attic.

Listening to an ice-cold baritone rumble that sent shivers down his spine, he tentatively peeked around the corner and into the closet.

"Well?"

Pale blue eyes took in Trowa playing with a sex toy, while Duo was sitting next to him with a huge chest filled with goodies spread before the American. Hmm, so this was where Duo stashed his supplies!

And then it hit him. Trowa. The Sex toys. Duo's panic. And he let out a gasp earning him the regard of hard emeralds and panicky violets.

"Oh good. Quatre." Trowa spoke deceptively mild, "Duo is unable to shed much light on this 'educating of Wufei on the topic of gay sex'. Perhaps you can explain?"

Allah, they were in trouble.

Clearing his throat, he levelled a glare at a panicked Duo, before looking at Trowa. The European wanted answers and he would put them through the ringer before he let them get away. Amazing how the blonde could get hard-heartened business men to quake in his presence, but the Arabian had no such effect on his European lover. This was going to be hard.

"It's quite simple…really," he tried to pacify Trowa. "We didn't betray you in anyway. We kept our word."

Watching Trowa's sceptical brow rising in question, he hurried with his reassurance.

"We, uh, did not actively seek to educate Wufei."

This was difficult, how do you explain something without actively sharing information you were sworn to not share. Anyway he said this, Trowa would figure it out.

Trowa snorted loudly, "I suppose Wufei came to you both and asked to be educated?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Quatre shared a panicked look with Duo. The curse of living with ex-Gundam pilots! Glancing away quickly hoping Trowa did not notice.

Too late.

Shocked emerald eyes looked from him to Duo.

"Wufei?"

---

No way. Wufei? … Wufei?!!!

When neither Quatre nor Duo answered his stunned question, Trowa asked again urgently.

"Wufei asked you … both to…?"

The Heavyarms pilot shook his head in disbelief and then narrowing his eyes looked between Quatre and Duo, "Explain!" he demanded.

"That's just it," choked out Duo.

"We can't," Quatre continued, "H—he swore us to secrecy."

Wufei? His mind was running around in circles. Since when did Wufei go around asking to be educated about the ways of gay sex anyway? Assuming that was all the little minx had asked for. Then again Wufei had asked to play 'spin-the-bottle' and had enjoyed it, so maybe this was something of a sexual journey for the little Asian?

Letting out a dejected sigh, Quatre turned on his heel. Trowa let him go, the European understood the importance of secrets and promises. There was no way he would interfere in this …delicate matter anymore.

Damn. Heero was going to have quite a firecracker in his hands, that is, when Wufei did finally end up in the Japanese pilot's bed.

Swearing softly, he tossed the sex toy in his hand into the trunk and dragged his mind kicking and screaming away from the thoughts of Wufei and sex. Standing up to follow Quatre out of the secret closet, he tossed a question at Duo.

"Heero knows this place, you know."

Silence greeted him behind his back, frowning he turned back to Duo.

"…Heero knows this place. Heero knows that I know he knows this place. So he would be expecting me to change the place. He would not expect me to not change the place from the spot that he knows of. So this is the perfect spot!" Duo smiled widely explaining his logical reasoning, if a little impaired.

"You want him to go through the chest again?" Quatre asked surprised behind Trowa's shoulders.

That had to be the only reason, why else would Duo, who would move the world to make sure his treasures were hidden, leave them out for others to paw through them? And it was not just Heero, but Trowa and Quatre who knew of this spot now.

"Err … maybe?"

Trowa was sure he looked stunned by that admission, and was positive that Quatre was sharing the same expression. Gobsmacked perhaps was the word for it. Duo wanted someone to go through his prized treasures. The world was coming to an end.

Huffing impatiently at the looks levelled at him, Duo continued, "C'mon! Are you telling me you are not the slightest bit curious to know what Heero will take the next time round? I mean especially considering…"

He left that part hanging, looking a little sheepish and going back to arranging his toys to 'educate' Wufei, but Trowa knew what he meant. Especially considering that Wufei might be a little nymphomaniac minx waiting to be unleashed.

Shaking his head, he walked away, he really should not have wasted his time on his petty revenges on Heero this entire time. Why, he just had to unleash Wufei on Heero, and that would be enough revenge.

He let out an amused snort. This just meant he had to go ahead with his 'special plan' soon!

Ignoring his loves curious stares, he walked towards the stairs. He was hungry and getting lunch ready would be good enough to help him get everything ready for the ultimate in revenge, of sorts.

Oh this was going to be fun.

_* Special plan : commence tonight! *_

---

Wufei wiggled his behind more comfortably into the couch, all the while not taking his eyes off the pages of his book.

Twenty minutes later, the Chinese youth shut the book with a content sigh. He always loved this book. It always seemed to have a calming effect over him. All his embarrassed albeit confused thoughts were temporarily chased away.

Sighing, he stretched over the arm of the couch, sniffing the air appreciatively. Trowa was cooking up a storm. The scent of the food made his stomach grumble impatiently.

Rubbing a hand over his belly, he moved to replace the book in the study. Hearing Quatre yell at someone over the phone, he debated whether to enter the room or not. Shrugging a little he stepped in quietly and walked over to the bookshelf, pausing to give Quatre a slight nod.

He felt his cheeks heat a little when he remembered the conversation he had had about two days ago with Duo and Quatre. Shelving the book, he wondered what had possessed him to ask them for help. Blame it on the lack of sleep [those wet dreams]. Blame it on the drinking game that they had played. Blame it on Heero.

Urgh! His once settled thoughts jangled again.

After almost mauling the Japanese youth in his sleep, Wufei had run away in shame. Well, actually Heero had run away first, Wufei had just pretended that nothing had happened between them and avoided Heero for the most part.

It was after Wufei could think of that incident calmly, that his mind supplied a little unhelpfully that he had not reciprocated with Heero. Even later, his mind supplied that they had not gone all the way and there was more to what they could have done. Even more incomplete wet dreams later, Wufei was convinced that his body craved Heero. That was where the problem started.

Groaning softly, he picked up another book roughly, and stalked out of the study, shutting the door on Quatre's angry tirade over the phone.

Mind changing tracks, he shook his head grateful his ancestors had not left him to deal with imbeciles of the business variety. The imbeciles he dealt with could either be challenged to a match in the training facilities at Preventers or they could be thrown behind bars.

Shuffling towards the couch and rubbing his stomach in an effort to wait for lunch, he settled and opened the book. His eyes passed through the first few pages unseeingly till he saw passages of text indicating the start of the story.

He read for about five minutes, his mind a little occupied with trying to figure out the dishes Trowa might have cooked and wondered for the umpteenth time if Heero would be opposed to the idea of Wufei being his boyfriend.

Ten minutes later, he was certain he had pinned down at least two of the dishes that Trowa would have made and wondered how he could secure the Japanese pilot's attentions and actually proceed to sleeping with the Wing pilot?

Fifteen minutes later, he tried to focus on the text, ignore his grumbling stomach and was certain there was sexual chemistry between him and Heero, but was that all a relationship required?

Twenty minutes later, he frowned as he read the text. There was something… off with this book and he wondered about Heero's sexual expertise and how the Wing pilot had amassed it?

Thirty minutes later, his eyes goggled at what he was reading. What the--? Turning towards the cover he noticed the front and then the back. Reading the summary of the back, he blushed.

This is what his haste and impatience with himself got him into. The book in his hand, was a graphic—no no, there was a word for these. Gay Erotica, was the term? Yes, that would be it. He, Chang Wufei was reading a gay erotica novel. And in broad daylight!

On another note, why was an erotica novel in the bookshelf anyway? Should he put the book back? Ten seconds later, he was flipping the pages to read the story. Because, that was what it was… a story of the sexual kind.

Continuing to read, his face grew hot. If he knew he would be getting all the sexual information and manipulation/seduction tactics he required from books and the CDs he had lifted from Heero's collection, he would not have bothered to lower his pride and ask Duo and Quatre for help.

Reading as the characters in the book engaged in some heavy making out, which was progressing to – to – the bedroom, Wufei's mind started supplying the images to match the text. Instead of the two lovers being Keiran the vampire and Alex the human, it was Heero and Wufei.

Eyes devouring the words on the page, teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, his breathing became shallow and fast as the Chinese youth immersed himself willingly in the daydream.

_Heero the vampire had just been seduced by the prey for tonight, a human vampire hunter, Wufei. The attraction between the two was electric, making both of them act rather uncharacteristically. So instead of going at each other's throats to tear the other apart, they were tearing at each other's clothes and taking part in the traditional mating dance. They were now in bed and naked with Heero poised effortlessly and ethereally over Wufei just about to enter—_

"Lunch is ready!" Trowa bellowed from near the kitchen.

Jumping in fright and guilt, Wufei slammed the book shut and stuffed it into the back of the seat cushion. Smoothing his face into an impassive mask, he looked around the living room. Noting he was alone and hearing Trowa walk towards the study, he quickly rearranged his aroused self in his loose pants. Exhaling softly, he moved towards the kitchen, far away from the element that just brought back all his embarrassing wet dreams and questions to mind.

Taking calming breaths, he sat at the table and frowned. Trowa had cooked up a storm for them, wonder what the occasion was.

His stomach growling made him focus on eating first and of seduction plans later. Duo bounded into the kitchen a few seconds later, followed by Quatre grumbling about business men who should be banned. Chuckling and settling down to the food, Wufei dived into the food.

Trowa and Heero had walked in seconds later to join the others at the table. As they all ate over light chatter, Wufei sneaked glances at Heero, who was for the most part avoiding him.

Thinking back to the erotica novel, he decided he had more reading and planning to do. He would ask Quatre and Duo for filling in with the details later. Demolishing the food before him, he resolved himself to his future plans and hoped he did not make a mess of things between him and Heero.

_* Plan of action : figure out the steps to seduce Heero *_

* * *

AN:

Sorry for the delay in replying again. I apologise for not sending this to my beta either. Any mistakes here are my own and well, I am not so sure about this chapter. It did not seem to flow well.

Next chapter, I have started working on it and should be out soon. And a big thank you to all my reviewers. I thought I had lost all of y'all! So big thanks to frayedsoul, puretsubasa, marishka91, shogi, kitmistress, lynn252 and kidishcaresh. Sorry for not including the personal thanks, but know you are appreciated, as well as those who have favourited this story!


	24. Specimen A and Specimen B

I don't own

**Chapter 24 : Specimen A and Specimen B**

* * *

"…_you could create a situation with specimen B, to frustrate specimen A and get him to break down."_

The situations had been created and it was all thanks to the little minx a.k.a. specimen B's doing. Specimen A should have been past breaking point many a time, however, he had not snapped thus far.

"… _you work on breaking the resolve of specimen A, till he snaps and makes that final jump." _

Specimen A… was one heck of a stubborn fool.

"_The more the situations," _

There was no shortage of situations between them [Specimen A and B], even with them going out of their way to avoid the other.

"… _the more the frustration," _

The frustration was more for the ones plotting this matchmaking of a lifetime. This is what happens when you try to matchmake two Gundam pilots. Stubborn and too darn cautious for their own good.

"… _the faster the results." _

The results. He would love to have the final result sooner than later…

Yes, he had warned his loves to leave the two alone, but now specimen B was getting sex education classes or something. Specimen A was wallowing in self pity and his work.

This idea had started out as a joke. However… the more he thought about…

"… _the faster the results." _

It seemed like it would speed things up.

Besides this would be a sort of final revenge too. Though really, it was not much of a revenge really. Specimen A should be honoured over all the trouble that was being taken over this matter.

One more day and things would swing into motion.

One more day…

"… _the more the frustration, the faster the results." _

A last sweep around the room, resting briefly on the tools that would break the Gundam pilot 01 down.

_* Special plan : breaking down Gundam Pilot 01 – commence *_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clik -- clickety -- clak

Beep – beep -- beeeep!

A soft growl of a curse, before the fingers flew over the keyboard to quickly shut off the offending sound.

That was thrice now. Heero fumed at the screen. He loved his work. Really he did. However, now even his mind was plotting against him causing him to make mistakes. Grade I mistakes at that. Highly unprofessional.

Slamming the screen shut, the Asian pilot sagged against the back of the chair. He was at his wit's end.

Trowa's minor sabotage was getting his hackles up. His instincts were constantly on alert for the next round of light sabotage.

Quatre's annoying matchmaker face was making him cling to his cold indifferent mask more. Really he did not need the blonde to question him about his intentions towards Wufei.

Duo's constant chatter informing the Wing pilot of Wufei's childhood, was making him want to strangle his best friend. He would rather hear all those tales from Wufei.

And Wufei was avoiding him, even missing the physiotherapy sessions. Heero barely saw the Chinese youth these days and was steadily going into Wufei withdrawal.

A sad tired sigh left his lips.

If Heero had been starved for some attention from the Chinese pilot before, now he was starved for just a tiny glimpse of Wufei.

He missed the little Asian.

And his plans had been put on hold yet again. He would need to do something about that … soon.

For now, he would be content with that flushed face and sparkling eyes that had greeted him at dinner the night before. There was a message in those dark pools… wonder what it was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo was proud of himself. Tro had warned him about leaving his erotic story books lying around and told him to put them in a proper place. The American had placed them in the bookshelf in the study.

Tro had not known of that and even if he did find out, there was nothing that the European could say that could hurt the American's feelings. Especially, when his main excuse was Wufei was devouring those books with such vigour. Duo suddenly wished he had more to his collection.

Perhaps he could drop hints to the little Asian that there were ways to get these books. Either online or from the pokey bookstore tucked away in a corner of town…

This was as exciting as showing the black haired youth some of the sex toys that could spice up a relationship. Though Trowa did have a point… Wufei did not have a relationship yet to spice up.

Yet being the operative word.

He could feel it in his bones. It would be soon. That hunger in Heero's eyes were unmistakeable, and Wufei was learning a lot now.

Kicking back and focusing on the anime on screen, he stuffed more popcorn into his mouth. Wufei was a very good student. Look how far the Chinese youth had come… from a shy innocent virgin to a bold adventurous virgin.

He snickered over his tiny joke a little, before shovelling more popcorn into his mouth.

Yeah, life was grand.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A dancing night. Trowa had said that it would be good for them all to get out and enjoy some drinks and dance.

While the reasoning was on track, Quatre could not help thinking there was something…off. Something in the back of his head was clanging nervously and saying something was up.

Pale lips pursed in thought for a minute and then two. Then they exhaled slowly. No off course it was his overactive imagination. Trowa had been playing some minor pranks on Heero that had set the Wing pilot on edge. This was Trowa's way of apologising to the Japanese youth.

There would be no competition too… hopefully. He really hoped not… this should be a night of fun.

Now to choose the place that they could visit. Something high class and decent. It would of course have to be a gay club too.

There was no doubt that Wufei was gay. Okay, maybe he was bisexual. For the moment though, Wufei was interested in men.

A side of his mouth quirked at that thought and more. Gay men, gay club, a dance club and the gundam pilots. This should be fun.

Ah, the dancing. Well, they were quite light on their feet, so if the others did not know how to dance, they could pick it up from looking at the others around them. Piece of cake.

Now for the icing on the cake. The clothes!

Pale blue eyes danced in delight. Dress-up time!

He turned towards his laptop. As he opened some browser windows he ran each pilot's tastes in his mind.

Trowa would look great in a long coat; black trench coat, silk shirt with dark slacks. Though low-rise jeans would be totally hot too… a thin silver studded belt. An emerald shirt to bring out the green in his eyes.

Duo, mostly a jeans and t-shirts guy; dark or tan slacks, with …hmm, violet … no, a white one, that would highlight his eyes. A choker would be an excuse to have most of the buttons off… oh yes, that would be divine! Oh and a black zip-up jacket.

For himself … jeans, or maybe leather? Would he dare? Leather would be great, with a blue loose u-necked t-shirt and a white denim jean jacket. A long teardrop necklace ought to complete the outfit.

Heero, dark Prussian slacks with the same shade turtleneck. A knee length coat would add to the mysterious aura of the Wing pilot. Maybe a choker? A silver one? He'd just get it and see if Heero wore it.

Wufei. Ah, the little Asian's body was a dream to dress up. Wufei's dress sense was impeccable, similar to Quatre's infact.

Quatre leaned his head back pondering what would be best. A smirk lit his lips immediately.

Leather. A tight shirt. Or a singlet. Or a bare midriff shirt.

Dark leather pants, forest green v-necked singlet, dark blue jacket, wrap-around bracelet.

Hmm, clothes were paid for, but now to get them delivered… he did feel like a drive into the city…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next afternoon… _

Boxes and paper were strewn around the living room.

Trowa had told everyone that they would be going to a gay club that evening for some drinks and dancing. Heero had looked sceptical, while Duo and Quatre had chatted about dancing and letting loose, while Wufei looked … like he was very pleased with the idea.

Then Quatre had surprised them with the boxes.

"I thought this would be fun if we could dress up," he shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at the various stages of surprise on his loves and friends' faces.

When no one had made any attempt to touch the goods he had placed in front of them, he coaxed them further with, "Think of it as a gift from me to you all for my birthday…"

It was a weak excuse. They all knew that. He knew that they knew that and they knew that he knew that. Especially since his birthday was a good two weeks away and as a rule they would have been the ones to give the gifts, not the birthday boy.

Trowa was the first to snort in amusement and open his boxes. Amazement and awe lined everyone's faces as he took out the clothes, which had then started a flurry of activity.

Hector had joined them in the living room, chasing after bits of paper and jumping into the boxes to check how comfortable they were.

Now the boxes were empty and the clothes were being admired by everyone. There was no doubt in everyone's mind that it was going to be a very good night.

Still a little early, but they all dispersed, after fervent thanks to Quatre, to get ready for the night out.

Hector was still left in the living room among his new playground of boxes and papers… A cat's life was much more fun than a human's.

* * *

AN: again, its not edited. shogi thanks for the feedback on the previous chapters! Hope this reads as good as the last chapter.

Another chapter will be following shortly, since this is a little short.

marishka91, Gintsumi, Lynn252 : yup Wufei is a little minx and he will be putting the new found knowledge to use soon…

Frayedsoul: sorry for the delay… yup Heero is in for quite the time of his life…


	25. Dressup, Leather and Passion

I don't own

**Chapter 25 : Dress-up, Leather and Passion**

* * *

Dancing. A gay club.

He hummed a tune under his breath as he washed himself under the shower's spray. He was delighted. This would be his chance to put to test all that he had read.

At least in two stories, the characters had gone to a club and that had resulted in making out. Heavy making out and one had eventually led up to falling into bed and … other stuff. He felt his face flame as he thought of all that had been written in the book.

Anyway, there were going to be drinks that would help in seducing Heero. No, no, to 'jump his bones' was the term he believed. He let out an uncharacteristic bubble of laughter. He was thrilled.

The clothes were very hot… dare he say sexy? Heero's would be definitely mind-blowing. Quatre had good taste.

Stepping out of the shower and drying himself, he wandered to the clothes laid out reverently on the bed. Towelling his hair lightly, he thought of the others clothes and grinned. Tonight would be a loud night. He saw the lust and desire in the others eyes. They would try to wait till after the dancing and the drinks, but it would be a miracle for them to last longer than one round of drinks.

Spraying some cologne on his body, he started to get ready, all the while running through his plan for the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero heard about nosebleeds. He had seen one or two people in his lifetime have nosebleeds. He had however never counted on the fact that one day he would be in that spot. The spot where he would be the one with the nosebleed.

Thank God he was safely sequestered in his room when that happened. He had enough trouble as it was, he did not need anyone to tease him for that.

He grunted as the cold water from the shower hit his body. He could only hope that this would be enough to take the edge of his body and give him some measure of control. Though really once he was in the club, what was there to save him? Especially when Wufei would be dressed in those clothes.

Too much of a temptation…

He was close to losing control. How far along had he come in his plan to seduce Wufei again?

_*Phase one : complete, Wufei responded!*_

_*Phase two : complete, sort of, threat may crop up again…* [eradicate threats]_

_*Phase three : going according to plan …* [pamper Wufei]_

_*Phase four : maybe it was complete? Maybe not… * [convince Wufei]_

_* Phase five : claim Wufei *_

Hn. So if he was certain of the completion of his plans up to phase four, he would be justified in claiming Wufei tonight.

Sighing, he let his head thunk against the tile on the shower wall. That was a big 'if'!

Wufei was going to be a gorgeous piece of meat standing in front of him tonight.

Heero was now officially at the end of his tether. Wasn't he complaining of not seeing much of Wufei? He just got his wish.

Damn…

Wufei in leather, dancing to the beat in the club...

Double damn…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

They had all split once it was time to get ready. By silent accord, they went to different rooms and bathrooms, eyes promising to meet at the doorway once it was time to leave for the club.

That was a smart idea, Duo agreed privately. He had seen the clothes and he was sure that he would have wanted one romp before they left the house. Even now he could feel the sexual energy thrumming through his blood.

Tro and Quat would look like models fresh from a photo shoot. Though if he let his imagination run a little wild, Tro would be a vampire, while Quat would be a cross between a fey creature and a rock star…

Ah heck, he should stop with this.

He checked his appearance, while brushing out his hair. Dark blue slacks, white shirt with the top buttons free that gave a delicious view of his chest. The thin choker like chain that accentuated his neck. He would have a stole for extra measure to wrap around his neck along with the zip-up jacket.

If he left his hair loose, he would be even sexier, but between the choices of being sexy or convenient, he chose convenient.

Still another half hour left before they all left… how were the others doing?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Trowa just stepped out of the shower. He had to take the edge off and jerking himself off had been a smart idea. He would not have lasted long enough to execute his plan/revenge on Heero otherwise.

And that was what he should be focusing on first, the bedding his lovers' part was to be focused on later. He should have known better than to let Quatre into his dance club plan.

Though really he did not know why he should complain… the outfits were gorgeous. A little different from what they wore, but it highlighted and accentuated their features.

He could already see, the heads turning as the five of them stepped out of their jeep and entered the club. There would be a lot of drooling that was for sure. He would have to keep his wits about him or things might go wrong. Perverts were everywhere in this world, and he would have to make sure they stayed away from his family…

Silent promise made, he looked at his reflection as he stepped into his black slacks. The tight silk shirt framed his chest and arms well, however, its movement over his body whispered sweet and soft caresses.

Damn … he was in trouble…

Stepping into the trench coat, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the mirror. This was going to be one heck of a night, he silently acknowledged.

He had to make sure he focused on Heero first or this entire thing would be for naught.

Taking a steadying breath, he ran his hands over his front before heading out of the room to grab the essentials to get his plan started tonight.

_* Special Plan : breaking down Gundam Pilot 01 – stage 01 started * _

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Quatre was happy everything was going according to plan. Though he had to pray for control for about 5 minutes, or he would have gone in search of his lovers to get the edge off.

He could feel the sexual tension running through everyone…

Shaking his head, he built up his walls before he lost control of himself. Drying himself off, he slid the leather pants over his body gently and lovingly. Once they settled on his hips he moved in them experimentally, loving the way they moved over his hot skin.

Wufei! He would not know how to put these on… he had to hurry and go help the little Asian.

Good, he had something to focus on now.

Dressing quickly, he looked back at the image looking back at him cockily. The blue shirt was tight in the right places and loose enough to give the illusion of it about to slip off his shoulders. The teardrop necklace gave him a bohemian look, and the short jacket that settled comfortably over his shoulders gave him a sort of rugged look.

He looked like … a knockout. His loves would be pleased.

Running a hand through his hair quickly and not bothering to give it any semblance of order, he walked out the study to go help Wufei.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Urgh! How on earth did people get into these things?

He tried to pull the leather pants over his legs. It was tight! Maybe Quatre had got him the wrong size? No, no, he had to wear this, it had to be this. This would be the thing that would help him tonight.

A knock on his door startled him making him lose his balance and land on his rump.

A tousled wet blonde head peeked into his room, gave a gaping Wufei a small smile and walked into the room.

Looking at the Arabian standing in front of him, all thought flew out of his head. He knew Quatre looked good, but this was… just wow!

He realised his jaw had dropped as Quatre gave a husky chuckle and shut the door to his room.

Shaking his head to clear it of the daze he tried to speak, "Qua--tre… this … err… the pants are—"

He yelped in the next instant as Quatre pulled him to his feet and slid the pants off his legs.

Well, apparently they come off easy, it's just the putting on that is difficult, Wufei's mind supplied. He had to stop this internal monologue, Quatre was saying something…

"—has to be removed. Then the pants can go on," Quatre was saying and looking into his eyes.

Huh?!

A small smile again, and Quatre apparently had decided it was better to just dress the Shenlong pilot himself instead of getting Wufei to do it.

Feeling his underwear being pulled down, he gave a squeak and tried to back away from the blonde's hands.

"Wha—"

"Those have to go Wufei. You won't be able to wear them with leather pants."

"…"

"Yup. I didn't wear any either." Quatre happily chirped reading his mind.

"…"

"Do you want proof?" the amused voice asked.

"N-n-nnnnn-no!"

"Hurry up then. Remove it."

"…but…"

He had to admit, it did give him a rush, thinking of going without any underwear. Taking a deep breath, he removed his underwear and hoped Quatre would not look at him with those amused pale blue eyes.

Thankfully Quatre was busy bringing Wufei, his sleeveless forest green singlet. Then helping the Chinese youth into it, as a mother would help a child into their clothes. The singlet, Wufei noted was a little on the tight side, but it was of a soft quality that brushed against his hot skin.

Experimentally he brushed a hand over his covered chest now. It was… nice.

Quatre then brought over the leather pants. He opened his mouth to inform the Arabian about the wrong size, but his breath whooshed out. Going behind him and holding the pants in front of him, Quatre helped Wufei into them.

It was … an interesting process. The pants were not pulled on as normal pants were. They were slid over the skin in a gentle manner. By the time the pants had settled low on his hips, he was having a little trouble catching his breath.

The Sandrock pilot came around and adjusted the pants on him and tugged the shirt this way and that to the blonde's satisfaction.

Then placing the wraparound bracelet on his right arm, Quatre stepped back to look at him. With one hand stroking his jaw thoughtfully, Quatre looked him over seriously, and Wufei stood still not wanting to disturb him.

Only when he got a wide smile and a wink from Quatre did Wufei move, assured that he looked great. His hair had fallen around his face and he looked around for the band to place his hair in a loose tail, but was stopped short and made to sit on the edge of the bed. The blonde brushed his hair out, carefully undoing any knots in the hair. Then stepping back he looked over Wufei once more.

"How do you feel?" Quatre asked seriously.

Getting up and walking around the room a little, he loved the feel of the clothes on him and smiled at Quatre giving the blonde the answer he was waiting for.

"Good. You should leave your hair down."

"..b—"

"You look very sexy that way." Quatre told him.

Cocking his head to the side he looked puzzled and a little thrilled by that answer. Heading over to look into the closet mirror, he stopped short. Quatre was right. He looked…sexy.

Happy over his transformation he looked back to Quatre to thank the Arabian. Handing him his dark blue jacket, Quatre smiled and told him it was almost time to leave and headed out the door.

Looking at his appearance once more, he smiled in anticipation of the night.

Walking out the door of his room, he smiled to himself.

He looked sexy.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Thump – thump – thump _

The others save for Wufei were already at the shoe rack. Heero looked the others over cursorily noting that they all were trying hard not to focus on the other.

They looked good. Then again, they all looked good. They were above average in the appearance department. He knew that from all the gossip he had heard from the office and from Sally's ribbing of each of them.

_Thump – da-thump – thump_

They all had a fan base at the office. Heero thought it was useless and since it did not affect him and his work in any manner, he did not reproach anyone for it.

_Thump – da-da-thump –thump _

Sliding into his boots, he heard a footstep on the landing. He saw Trowa through the corner of his eye halt midway from finishing adjusting his boots, to look up wide-eyed.

_Thump – da-bump — da-thump_

Taking a slow and heavy breath, he looked up towards the stairs and saw Wufei.

Temptation. Dark temptation.

That's what Wufei looked like.

_Da-thump – da-thump – da bump_

Trying to play it cool, he went back to his boots and tying the laces, noticing Wufei had halted in his descent briefly. Was it from looking at him or at the others? He had no clue and was not going to look up anytime soon.

_Da-thump – da-thump – da-thump_

Heero hoped that halt was because of him. The clothes were sharp and smart. The dark blue slacks with the matching turtleneck fit him well. The choker around his neck was a surprise, but he tried it on anyway.

_Da-thump – thump – da-thump_

And the jacket, that was his favourite, the knee length, or rather thigh-high jacket in a dark tone was of a fashionable design. Quatre had good taste.

Wufei was now at the shoe rack and putting on his boots too. The air was tense with sexual tension. It would be good once they were in the club Heero hoped.

_Thump – thump – da-thump_

Once Wufei was done, Trowa cleared his throat and grabbed the SUV keys.

"Let's go," his low tenor voice vibrated with a husky sexual promise.

_Thump – thump – thump_

Duo cleared his throat and agreed. As they filed out to the SUV, Heero was glad that they were all in the same boat. That boat that promised that tonight would be a night of passion.

_Thump – da-thump – thump_

He was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

AN: As promised, the second instalment a bit longer than normal. Sorry it's not edited again. The next chapter should come soon too… since that is where things sort of come to a head …


	26. Revenge, Broken Down?

I don't own

Not beta'd

* * *

**Chapter 26 : Revenge, Broken Down? **

There was a steady pulsing beat that filtered through the speakers in the club. It was loud enough to make conversation a little tough, but not too loud that it split your eardrums.

Peach Tree. That was the name of the gay club. A high society club with a weird name.

He was running out of topics to keep his mind off the three writhing bodies on the dance floor. Cursing under his breath he took another sip of the jack and coke in his hand. Who was he kidding, Wufei's body was the one that had his body thrumming with appreciation and primitive urges.

Duo and Quatre were out there on the dance floor moving sinuously to the tune of the music in the club and Wufei was there with them, in between them, being protected from the appreciative glances being sent their way.

He growled at that. He did not want other men to gawk at his future love. Draining his drink the Japanese pilot wondered how Trowa was handling this anyway? The European's two loves were being equally gawked at too.

As if in answer to his thoughts, the Heavyarm's pilot slipped into the booth where Heero was sitting, with two fresh drinks. Passing him a fresh drink, Trowa took a long sip from his drink, flicking his eyes over the three boys on the dance floor.

Good, Heero thought, Trowa was as worried as he was.

"How come you are not out there with them?"

Heero glared at that seemingly innocent question before taking a sip from his fresh drink.

"I. Don't. Dance!"

An amused snort. "Really?" Emerald eyes promising mischief, "I seem to recall you being a good belly dancer… as well as a strip dancer."

The Wing pilot felt his face heat with mortification and anger.

"If you do not drop that, I will tell Quatre and Duo the rest of your 'secrets'!" he ground out.

An elegant shoulder shrugged nonchalantly, "Go ahead, it does not matter."

"…"

"You might relax once you dance."

"I am fine the way I am."

"You don't seem fine. In fact," Trowa made a show of looking him over carefully, "you seem sexually deprived."

"YOU…," he frowned and realised his anger was what was driving Trowa. Taking a calming sip of his drink he continued, "You are doing this on purpose."

Trowa leaned back sipping his drink looking content as he gazed out onto the dance floor again. Heero was about to about to demand an explanation when he got a surprising response.

"I know you complete your missions with a vengeance. However, this is the first time I have seen you take a long time to complete one." Emerald eyes bored into his Prussian eyes, "Why is that?"

"Why so interested?"

"I'm being selfish."

Heero cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Don't get me wrong, I may love you as my brother, but when you cant complete a mission you set for yourself and my lovers get involved, it becomes my business."

Heero stared at Trowa dumbfounded. A brother? Well, yes he could see that was true. Anyone else who dared to take action against him like Trowa and the Wing pilot would have killed them. However, was the Peach Tree to have this sort of conversation at?

"So … all this … was because you are sexually deprived?"

A glare answered him.

Taking a sip of his drink, he tried hard to not be amused by the situation and focus on the matter at hand. So Trowa was not opposed to… wait a minute!

"You kept interfering!" Heero accused.

Nodding, "I had to be sure," Trowa explained. "Wufei is too innocent. I could not have both of you doing the deed without a sign that you both were serious."

There was silence at the table for ten minutes after that conversation, both of them nursing their drinks and ruminating over what had just been said.

Heero understood where Trowa stood and what the Heavyarm's pilot did not explicitly say. Trowa took his position as the 'head' of this family together seriously and he would not want Heero nor Wufei to screw that up with a possible falling out if things had not worked out between them.

They were brothers in the true sense of the word, even if they did not share the same blood. He almost felt like a fool for all those times he had cursed Trowa under his breath or had played pranks on the European. He had spent those months with Trowa while he was healing, if anyone should have understood Trowa's motivation, it should have been the Wing pilot.

"I'm sorry," Heero gruffly explained. "I had not realised the strain you were under."

Trowa looked at him surprised, but then waved off the apology taking another sip.

Heero nodded knowing Trowa would not want an apology nor would the European acknowledge that he had been under stress. Taking a gulp of his drink, Heero was glad for the slight burn.

The Japanese boy had known Trowa shielded them from the frowns and the well-meaning lectures on their lifestyles. Quatre's sisters had also taken it into their heads that they had to baby them and always worried when they heard of injuries on missions.

"So this means you give me your blessing to carry Wufei off to my bed?" he could not help asking cheekily.

A smirk answered his smirk. "If I did, would you take Wufei away 'now'?"

The smirk fell of his face and frowning Heero looked out at the sensuous body that was Wufei, wondering if he could take the Chinese pilot to his bed, this night.

"No," he finally answered, not taking his eyes off Wufei. "I would be rushing things."

A snort answered him, making him look at Trowa, who was finishing his drink.

"I figured you would say that," the taller pilot stated before getting up to get fresh drinks, leaving Heero at the table wondering over that enigmatic statement. Surely Trowa did not really mean for Heero to take Wufei to bed immediately right? The Heavyarm's pilot knew the Chinese pilot was too innocent to rush into a relationship.

Shaking his head, Heero drained his second drink, keeping his eyes trained on the dancing body that would fill his wet dreams tonight, not noticing the white substance at the bottom of his glass.

---

Wufei was having the time of his life. Dancing was a little strange at first and he was self conscious. However, as he watched Duo and Quatre move with the music, he lost himself in it too.

It was addictive. He did not want to stop. It was great, he did not have to dance with a partner, he could just dance in a group as he was doing now. Smiling at Duo and Quatre he tried the complex moves that they had tried a minute ago.

Wufei was disappointed that Heero and Trowa had not joined them on the dance floor, though he could feel their eyes on them. The Chinese pilot supposed he could contend with them watching them from the table.

Letting loose again with the fresh strain of music, he leaned into Duo's body as the American pulled him closer. This was fun, how come he never knew it would be this great? Well, from now on he would try and convince the others that they needed to visit a dance club once a week or maybe twice a week. And if there was opposition he could always try his puppy eyes…

---

Quatre watched as Wufei let loose on the dance floor with Duo. He felt the glee that was coming of the small Asian in waves. He and Duo had been worried if they would have problems getting him onto the dance floor. However, the problems were Heero and Trowa.

Suppressing a sigh, the Arabian decided to let it go for the moment. He knew Trowa would be watching Duo and him move sensuously on the dance floor. Glancing at the table, he read the lust within the depths of the European's eyes.

Shivering a little at the blatant message there, he moved his body in a way guaranteed to get Trowa's blood boiling. And if Wufei copied the same movements, all the better, since Heero could use a push in the right direction.

---

Duo was enjoying himself immensely and so were the others. Nothing like dancing to get the blood pumping. Trowa would certainly be impatient to get them home to tear of their clothes, since he knew he was ready to do that.

However, he would wait till Trowa gave the go ahead to return home.

Looking down to the writhing body moving in his arms, he saw the happiness in Wufei's face. The little Asian had let loose after a few minutes on the dance floor. The way that body moved was a sin in itself and he knew Wufei would have a great body to love.

Shaking his head a little, he realised it was time to cool down. Signalling to the others he headed towards the table for some refreshments. Plonking himself close to Heero, away from Trowa and temptation he took a long swig from his beer.

Thirst sated temporarily he noted Quatre and Wufei taking sips from their jack and cokes. He shook his head at them, noticing that he was the only one that had chosen a lighter drink. Snorting he turned his attention to Heero who seemed to be relaxed too.

Hmm, maybe coming to a club was a grand idea after all. He should have suggested this eons ago!

---

Trowa noted with satisfaction that everything was going as planned. Sure he had tried to veer off his original path and thought to give Heero a heads-up on the plan, but that was not to be.

Well, he was sorry for having to do this, just a little, but it had to be done and he could not afford to wait for Heero to get his act together and realise belatedly that Wufei was trying to seduce the Wing pilot.

Besides, this would be a good revenge for the 'manscaping'. The last and final revenge really. After this, he could go back to bedding his lovers and not worrying or feeling guilty over the other two members in his family.

Another hour, just another hour and then things would be set. There was no chance for mistakes at this point and Wufei would not get hurt. That he was sure of, since if he were in the same situation, the European knew that he would kill himself than hurt his loves.

Indulging in his favourite drink, he watched indulgently as his loves dragged Wufei out to the dance floor again. Ah, tonight was going to be a splendid night…

---

_An hour later…_

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Sure he was aroused, what with watching the dancing and Wufei and… but this… no something had to be wrong. His limbs seemed rather heavy too.

He just about made it to the restroom to relieve himself. He only had… how many drinks had he had again? He had gone to the counter to get a fresh drink and it was that last one that seemed to make things difficult.

Anyway, first things first, to get back to the table. Moving purposefully he got jostled and … someone pinched his behind! Scowling darkly, or rather trying to scowl darkly over his shoulder, he banged into a solid chest.

Heero tried to move away from the chest and slug the person who had dared to walk into him, but found that to be very difficult. Strong hands clamped on his shoulder and moved him away from the chest to show him that it was Trowa.

Heero tried levering himself away from those hands on his shoulders only making him tip over backwards dangerously. Thankfully the Wing pilot was caught by an arm of steel around his waist and was brought flush against Trowa's body.

That caused an even bigger problem. Heero's body started responding to the strong muscled body. Flushing, he tried to move out of safe security of Trowa's arms, all the while feeling his body grow hot and heavy with arousal.

"It's alright, calm down, I'll take you back home." Trowa's voice spoke softly to him.

He was drunk. He had to be. There was no way it was possible for it to be anything else. But why was his body not responding to his commands?

"What happened?" he heard Duo ask.

"Is Heero okay?" Wufei enquired.

"Let's go," Trowa calmly said walking Heero towards the exit.

He was vaguely aware of being helped into the back seat of the SUV and hands helping him lay his head on someone's lap; of car doors slamming and an engine starting. Heero tried to pay attention to what was going on, but his body was giving him orders to nuzzle the lap he was in. The hands that were stroking Heero's head calmly were only exciting him making him moan with arousal.

Soon the car stopped and Trowa once again helped Heero to a room, hopefully the Japanese boy's own room. His boots were removed and the Japanese pilot was left gasping and writhing uncontrollably on the bed.

Words were being exchanged just to his side, but he could not see who it was or what was being said.

Soon, the door closed and he was torn between cursing Trowa for leaving him alone and thankful that no one was there to witness his treacherous body. The injustice of it all!

Something was very wrong! How could he have been so careless to be drugged?

* * *

* * *

_AN: Sorry! For the delay in updating! And thanks for all the comments, favouriting and story alerting! And sorry shogi for not getting your help! _


	27. Mission complete?

I don't own

Not beta'd

**WARNING : lemon. We knew this was the next stage right?**

* * *

**Chapter 27 : Mission complete? **

His head was resting against the door that he had just closed. Surely this would be alright? He had almost got Heero on board with his plan, but he realised soon enough that Heero would take his time again, something that Trowa did not have enough of.

Or rather had enough of the time that was wasted.

Taking a deep sigh, he pushed off from the door and headed back to the car. He had to go pick his loves and spend the night at the other residence they had set up in the city.

Quatre and Duo would want to know what had happened and why they had to stay back at the club. Thankfully the terse 'Heero would not like it' stopped them in their tracks.

Shaking his head before he did something stupid like interfere, he walked away from that door. He had provided the opportunity, now it was up to them. He had not interfered per se. The chemistry was there, the emotions were right, their signals had to connect.

It was time they stopped distracting his loves so he could have a night of passion without feeling guilty or sorry for the other two unattached members in the house.

Tonight, hopefully would be the last night he had to worry … excessively over them.

Starting the engine he headed towards his loves and focused on the loving he would receive in those arms and not on what might or might not happen back at the ranch house.

---

Heero tried to forget about his aroused body and focus on who he had to kill for slipping him a drug. He could beat himself later for falling for an amateur trick. Was the bartender the one responsible for this? Or Trowa?

No. What pleasure would the taller pilot gain from—

Hands… or was that one hand that was stroking his chest? The next instant he felt his choker being removed.

He growled at the hands that dared to touch him but that came out as a whimper when the hands brushed his jaw affectionately. To add insult to injury his head turned towards that caress asking for more.

Heero was mortified and wished if there ever was a higher power out there, that the hands did not belong to Trowa. He would die of embarrassment if it was the European attempting to help him.

And why on earth were his eyes closed?

Forcing his eyes open he took in the person touching him and nearly passed out in excitement and nervousness.

Please no! Of all the lousy times to have the little Asian in his bed, this was not how he had planned it!

Wufei!

He wanted to scream about this injustice, but that just came out as lusty moan that seemed to cause Wufei to pucker his brows in worry. Heero really wished this was a bad dream and that he would wake up soon, because really he did not want the love of his life to witness this humiliating experience of his, at least not before the Japanese youth had scored with the Chinese youth!

---

Wufei was worried. Trowa had assured him that it was the drug that was making Heero writhe in pleasure, and the intense pleasure that was asking for release.

Cooling the body, was what Trowa had suggested. Wufei understood that it was the honourable way to help Heero.

However, looking at the flushed and sweaty face, the erection tenting the Japanese pilot's slacks and hearing lust filled moans emitted by those pale lips - Wufei did not want to do the honourable thing.

Running through the literature he had read these past few days and the vids he had seen, he knew how to grant pleasure to a body waiting for release. At least he did, theoretically. He could practice now.

Biting his bottom lip in thought, he tried rationalising.

Heero was aching for release.

Wufei was aching to try giving Heero that release.

Heero's body would not want the honourable way.

Besides, Wufei was being honourable in helping Heero through this time.

However, there was the off chance that Heero, would not consider it honourable and want to murder Wufei.

…

"_If necessary call me. I don't think Heero would appreciate having me or the others around. Take care of him." _

In that case, Wufei could hope that the puppy eyes worked, till he got Trowa in to help.

Nodding to himself, he made his decision. It was all about honour.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he removed the turtleneck shirt and took in the beautiful sight. Chest and stomach drenched in sweat, dark nipples standing at attention, stomach muscles clenching in anticipation.

Yup, Heero's body was primed for this. It was all about honour. Reverently he smoothed his hands up the Wing pilot's torso, over the clenching stomach muscles, around the pectorals and over the hard left nipple… then the right.

Heero arched into his hands moaning in delight signalling that Wufei had indeed taken the right decision. Sighing in pleasure, he got bolder and started moulding his hands to the contours of Heero's torso, committing to memory every dip and scar on that wonderful solid chest to his mind, just in case this was not granted a second time.

Finally focusing on the slacks, he quickly got rid of the slacks. Then straddling the Wing pilot's legs, he slowly eased the boxers down those slim hips and powerful thighs, as if unearthing a precious treasure to the world.

Heero was now gasping, head thrown back in pleasure. The erection that Wufei had unearthed looked really painful and he knew that Heero would not appreciate any more teasing.

Licking his lips and grinning to himself, he went to task.

---

Heero was melting steadily in Wufei's hands. He had known Wufei would be a great lover. A little tutoring would be required to get him to be on par with his previous one night stands, but it would be worth it. If only he got the opportunity after this to touch Wufei and teach him everything to be the Japanese pilot's lover.

Resigned to the fact that his body was working instinctively he gave himself over to Wufei, knowing the Chinese youth was inexperienced and there was no way that the Shenlong pilot would do anything crazy to Heero.

Feeling a tentative lick on his manhood his eyes popped open. Gasping in excitement and apprehension, he wondered what happened to the innocent youth!

Taking a tentative look down the length of his body, he was given a visual of Wufei, black silk hair falling over Wufei's face tickling his thighs, lips poised to take his manhood into a very inviting moist cavern.

Letting his head thud back against the pillow behind his head, he whimpered as Wufei started giving him his blowjob. Heero was not going to last.

He was too excited and after that visual… his eyes rolled under his lids and he threw his head back, back arching as he neared that edge.

---

Wufei decided that he like the taste of Heero's manhood. The Chinese youth was hoping that this would really not be the last time that he felt or shared these emotions with the Wing pilot.

That was when he felt Heero reach completion. Moving away from the length in his hand, he felt the essence hit his shirt and spill over his hand. Ah, well, the shirt had to go for wash anyway.

Looking at his hand he wondered curiously about whether he should taste it or wipe it on his shirt. Shrugging a little he decided what to do next.

---

Getting the breath back in his lungs and some semblance of feeling back in his body, Heero tested the movement in his fingers and toes. The drug was still in his system, he knew that. His body was still sluggish, but at least he was not completely helpless.

Slowly opening his eyes to check that Wufei was really here with him, he stilled at the sight he caught.

Wufei was real.

So was that tongue delicately tasting Heero's semen on the Chinese youth's hand.

Groaning a little he shook his head how on earth was he going to survive tonight with the object of his wet dreams and the drug in his system. The drug would leave his system, but he would still lose control soon and there was nothing that would save Wufei's virginity from him.

Of that Heero was certain of. Damn Trowa for not being the one to stay behind and take care of him.

Who leaves a kitten in a lion's den anyway?!

"Heero?" Wufei whispered his name and was leaning over his body, black silky hair trailing lightly over the Wing pilot's chest.

No please…go away…I have no control… I will lose in the face of temptation…

A hand brushed his cheek softly in a caress, heightening the fever in his blood again and Heero knew he had lost.

Grabbing the hand on his cheek, he jerked the lithe body down onto him and rolled on the bed trapping the small body beneath him, cutting off the squeak that Wufei had let out with his own mouth.

Soft pliable lips. Sandalwood surrounding him as he sank into Wufei. Kissing the Chinese pilot had been pleasurable before, now it was wildly passionate. There was no saving Wufei from him now. He could not be honourable.

Not now…

Kissing a trail over those reddened lips, down the side of Wufei's jaw and suckling on the little Asian's neck, Heero delighted in having Wufei writhing below him, encouraging him, plastering his own body against Heero's naked body.

"Oh Wufei…" he groaned out.

_There is no way I am letting you out of my arms tonight…_

"Heero!" Wufei whimpered, "Please…"

The Wing pilot forced himself to step back a little and give Wufei space to think of what he was asking for. Wufei had other plans though, clinging to him like a leech and wildly kissing at the Japanese pilot's face and neck.

"Urgh. Wufei!" Heero tried to warn the Chinese youth of the danger he was in.

Black passion-filled eyes stared deeply into his Prussian eyes and said only one word that unravelled his already lost control, "Please."

If not for the drug in his system, the Wing pilot was sure he would appreciate the importance of that moment. Of Wufei trusting himself into Heero's arms.

Tearing frantically at the clothes that covered the delectable body from him, Heero rained kisses on every part of Wufei's body exposed to him. Cursing the idea of leather pants and the difficulty he had in removing them in his drugged state he settled for ripping them off, tearing them at the seams.

Absently he made a note to buy Wufei another pair of leather pants, while he gave himself over to indulge in some Chinese loving.

---

Things were moving really fast for him. Heero was going to take him. He knew that and with that he felt eagerness run through him at that. He was glad for the drug, just a little. It just meant that Heero did not have time to think things through carefully and was in a tearing hurry to make love to Wufei.

Moaning appreciatively into Heero's mouth, he felt a slick finger press into his back entrance. Even with the drug in the Wing pilot's system, Wufei knew he would have nothing to fear from Heero. The Japanese youth would take care not to hurt him. And even if he did, it would hurt only for a bit. It would be pleasurable later. His research had told him that.

He had even tried it himself. With his own fingers poking into his back entrance. It had been weird and had stung a little. Though Heero's fingers seemed to have done something different, they just seemed to arouse him further and make him lose control. Almost as if he was the one that was drugged and not Heero.

Sighing happily as two fingers were scissoring inside him he let his hands roam all over Heero's back. Clawing, wanting for some reason to mark his lover.

He really hope—

Oh Ancestors! Heero… his prostrate… again…

Heero!

Wufei did not know if he had gasped that out loud or if that was in his head. He could not think anymore. He hoped Heero did not stop that…

When Heero moved away, he frowned over the sudden stop to the delightful activities. He anxiously tried to gather his senses to blast the Japanese pilot to continue with his previous task, when he felt something bigger than those fingers touch his puckered hole.

Opening his eyes in confusion, he saw Heero, eyes shut, lips pursed looking like he was under a lot of strain. Raising a shaky hand to brush the Japanese youth's eyebrow in reassurance, deep Prussian eyes looked down into his with emotions swirling in its depth that Wufei could not understand.

Just as suddenly as Heero had stopped, the Japanese youth thrust into Wufei's body causing the Chinese youth to let out a gasp.

---

It was perfect. It was tight.

It was done. He had claimed his Wufei.

Groaning in pleasure and angst at not getting the chance to explain things to Wufei and unable to take things slow, Heero waited till the body below him eased in tension. Opening his eyes, he looked at the beautiful face below him scrunched up, unsure if it was feeling pleasure or pain.

Darn drugs.

If only… but no, even then he would not have taken Wufei to his bed like today, he conceded.

Brushing a gentle kiss over his love's lips, he coaxed Wufei to relax. Drawing out the kiss, he focused on getting Wufei to lose himself in the kiss before he could move. A tentative rocking movement from Wufei made Heero move, but excruciatingly slowly. Inside and out, inside, out.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

Changing the angle a little, he searched for Wufei's prostrate and hit it on the fourth try earning a happy gasp from Wufei. Slowly picking up the pace he thrust into that warm cavern and let himself go close to the edge, knowing Wufei was with him the entire way. At the last moment when the pleasure built to its peak, he wrapped a hand around Wufei's length to get him off at the same time as him.

Yelling out their completion together, semen splattered on both their stomachs, Heero collapsed onto Wufei. Breaths slowing down and heartbeats slowing to match each other.

This was perfect.

Why had he taken so long to do this again?

* * *

---

_AN: Thanks for the reviews shogi and marishka91. Again sorry for not getting this to you shogi. Hope this turns out ok. It's almost the end! Woohoo! _


	28. Whips and Lovemaking

I don't own

Not Beta'd

* * *

**Chapter 28: Whips and Lovemaking**

His masters had forgotten him again.

Sigh!

What does a cat have to do to get some attention and food around here anyway?

He really ought to whip in masters into shape. This was not a one time thing, it was a regular event!

The injustice of it all!

He could see the other cats in the neighbourhood already. Laughing at his fancy digs but not getting a bite to eat.

Hector harrumphed as he entered the kitchen. Well, his masters would just have to clean up the mess he left after he went through the food on the counter.

Hmm, some strange food that the American master ate was outside.

Nudging the food carton onto the surface of the counter, he jumped back as the food spilled onto the counter.

Hmm… yes, this would do very nicely indeed.

Diving into the food, Hector decided that a little of this strange food, some water from his constantly water-filled bowl and he would be ready to meet with the neighbourhood wild cats. There was that game that they all were going to play tonight and Hector wanted to be part of the playing team.

Holding a whip over his masters' heads… that would just have to wait… temporarily of course.

---

Sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains to fall on the bed with tangled limbs and tousled sheets. Prussian eyes opened slowly. Very slowly blinking away the blurriness from his eyes, Heero took stock of his current situation and position.

He was in bed, naked, save for an ornament in the form of a Chinese youth. A gloriously decadent naked Chinese youth. The sheets now laid at the foot of the bed, exposing Wufei to the elements… and to the Japanese pilot's heated gaze.

The sun highlighted the dark silk mane and the smooth brown delicate skin that Heero had sampled in the dark last night, under candle light. The drug had worn off quite soon, but that did not stop their ardour.

Brushing away an errant strand of hair from Wufei's face, Heero gazed lovingly onto the slack and delicate face, thinking back to the time that face was screwed up in pleasure. Their lovemaking had started desperate and passionate, later turning languorous and frolicksome. In between their lovemaking… Heero could not get over that word… they had spoken.

Random things, lovely things, everything. They shared secrets and guilty pleasures.

It was perfect. Who knew that it would be this perfect? Thrice they had mentioned their shared regret over having waited this long.

Brushing a soft kiss to Wufei's temple and smiling softly to the mumbling from the Chinese pilot, Heero took stock of his room.

Candles that were in different corners of the room were now burnt out. Silk scarves lay twisted with the sheets at the bottom of the bed. A feather duster, an empty box of condoms, flavoured lube and … a vibrator.

He glared at the offending object remembering the incident last night…

[flashback]

_Whirrr—whirr—whirr_

"_Wufei…?"_

"…"

"_Where did you get that?"_

_Brows still locked in concentration watching the monstrous object whir, "Trowa gave me."_

"…"

_Heero wondered what Trowa was doing giving his lover dangerous toys like that. _

"_Wufei. Put it away."_

_The vibrator stopped instantly, while onyx eyes looked at his disappointed. "..put it away?" he whined._

"_Yes."_

"…_Trowa said you liked this…?"_

"…"

_Taking the object and tossing it to a corner of the room, Heero kissed Wufei sweetly, "He lied." _

"_Hmm…"_

"_You don't need it either… you have me. That's all you need." _

[end flashback]

Heero had successfully managed to distract Wufei into another bout of lovemaking. Unconsciously he glared at the offending object and crushed Wufei protectively to his chest. He might have to get some form of revenge against Trowa for that…even if he had to thank the European for last night.

Snuggling into the warm body above him, he closed his eyes again pondering whether he should waste his time with revenge over the Heavyarms' pilot.

---

"Ah—Ah—Ahchooo!"

Emerald eyes shot open. It felt like someone had walked over his grave.

Not a nice feeling.

No. He shuddered thinking about it.

Two sets of hands tightened around him as though trying to warm him up. Looking to his right and then left, Trowa noticed both his lovers asleep, gloriously content and not twitching or looking to get up anytime soon.

Sighing softly and indulgently kissing both their temples, he tried to go back to sleep, only to have his thoughts wander a bit.

He had not received any panicked calls from Wufei, so he had assumed that everything was well with the two Asians. The drug would have worn off within an hour anyway. Enough time to have Wufei comfortably in Heero's bed to be kicked out and enough time into the night to test the chemistry between the two.

Shifting a little, he moved within the circle of arms thinking about his bout of lovemaking last night. His two loves had been curious to know what had happened to Heero and what the Heavyarms' pilot had done.

They knew Trowa had done something. 'Something Evil' as Duo had stated. All, Trowa had told them, was that Heero was drugged and that Wufei would take care of him. He had then proceeded to kiss his lovers to distraction. Throughout the night he had them writhing in pleasure under the mastery of his hands and mouth.

Beautiful. They both were. And they were both his. After last night, they would be focused on him and him only and not on Wufei and Heero's love lives.

Humming in delight and content with life at the moment, the European closed his eyes ready to spend the entire day in his loves arms.

---

Wufei woke a little later into the day. He was shocked when his glance at the clock revealed the time. Stretching languorously in Heero's embrace, a smile lit his face.

Oh well, he was allowed to miss exercises, laze around in bed once in a while.

Gazing adoringly at Heero's face, the Chinese pilot wondered if he should wake the other pilot up to have another bout of lovemaking or…

Oh!

His bladder was the reason he woke up. Guess he had to deal with that.

Moving away from the Wing pilot without waking the other youth up, Wufei went to relieve himself. After finishing, he quickly made to head back to the warm confines of his lover.

His lover.

He could not get over that as of yet.

Entering the bedroom his gaze fell on the gorgeously nude perfect figure of his lover remembering the feel of it the previous night. The previous night had been… perfect! Heero had been in love with him for ages, but had been afraid to corrupt him.

Giggling softly to himself, Wufei remembered how much corrupting he had undergone in the past couple of weeks. He loved the way he was now. The corrupted him! Smiling like a loon to himself he moved to the curtains to close the gap that let the sunlight in and was about to turn toward the bed when something caught his eye.

A piece of paper with his name on it.

Curious to see it before settling into the comfort of Heero's arms, Wufei dug out the paper and read it… stunned for a few minutes. A wry smile lifted his mouth. Well, it was Heero Yuy after all.

A warm puff of air behind his shoulder had him twirling around a little guiltily, making him look into amused Prussian eyes.

"What do you have there," Heero's husky sleep rough voice drawled.

Hiding the paper behind him, "Nothing of importance," Wufei mumbled blushing a little as the Japanese pilot's eyes roved over his body.

He was not nervous of being naked in front of Heero. No, not really, it was just… it would take some getting used to. To be appreciated for the body you have by your lover's gaze.

Lips grazed his languidly and he opened his mouth immediately in invitation, wanting more. Heero's arms went around him, caressing him, teasing him and…

He leapt away from the Wing pilot before the piece of paper could be taken away from him.

An elegant brown brow disappeared into the mussed locks of Heero's hair. Giving him a small mischievous smile, Wufei decided to go for broke and read what he had in his hand.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Mission: To Win Wufei's Love," he giggled and moved out of Heero's reach as the Japanese with wide eyes, tried to pry the piece of paper away from him.

Laughing now, he ran around the room, being chased by Heero, reading each point clearly and loudly.

"Phase one-"

"Give that back!!!"

Giggle… "…tease Wufei and see if… ha ha… he responds… ha, positively."

"Wufei…" Heero growled, still running after Wufei who had jumped onto the bed running across it to the other side.

"Phase two-"

"Damn it…Wu-"

"…drop…subtle… hints and check if can proceed"

"Okay you had your fun now-"

"…eradicate competition???"

"I will eradicate you if you do not stop running and give that back!"

"Phase three-"

"Will you stop this!"

"Aww… it says … pamper Wufei."

Giggling Wufei suddenly stopped to look at Heero, "Wait…did you even do that?"

"…" Heero paused in his new mission to destroy the piece of paper in Wufei's hand to think.

Did he pamper Wufei? Shoot, he could not remember. He knew he had… otherwise he would not have… oh. His gaze fell on the panda that was sitting innocently on his desk. Wufei's gaze followed his too. They shared a small smile.

Wufei happy with the response carried on with the list, making Heero renew his chase after the little Asian over the bed and across to the other side.

"Phase four-"

"Come on Wufei, you can stop now!"

"…convince Wufei to be mine-" Heero hot on his tail wishing he had never written that down.

"I am a person that needs to write things down to get a perspective on things. You know this, so can we stop this madness? Please?!" The Wing pilot yelled exasperatedly after his minx of a lover.

"Phase five!" Wufei yelled over his shoulder cheerily climbing onto the bed again.

"claim Wu—oof!"

He landed on his stomach with Heero on his back, trying to tear the paper out of his hands. Tucking his hands to his chest he pushed back with his butt at the Japanese, not wanting the paper to be torn.

"Wufei!" Heero growled in his ear, while trying to reach under and around him at the paper.

"No—ah!" He glared weakly over his shoulder at Heero, who had decided that the easiest way to get Wufei to relent was to tease the Chinese pilot. "That is not…ah… fair."

"Neither is you reading that paper," the grinning Wing pilot countered, pushing his advantage over Wufei by slipping another finger into Wufei's loosened passage.

Soon, the two pilots forgot the game of the little paper furiously clenched in the Shenlong pilot's fist and gave themselves over to the pleasure of the moment.

When they reached completion, Wufei twisted a little out of Heero's grasp to pick up a pen from the side table. Ignoring Heero's frown, Wufei spread the piece of paper onto the Japanese youth's chest, scrawling something on it. Then sealing his lips to Heero's, Wufei tucked the paper into the Wing pilot's hands.

Breaking away from the kiss and looking at Wufei a little confused, he looked at the paper in his hand and read Wufei's note, "…mission…complete."

Staring at it for a second, he snorted and looked at Wufei who was smiling beatifically up at him. Dropping a kiss to his lips, Wufei replied, "I approve of your methods."

Shaking his head in amusement, Heero crumpled up the paper tossing it aside, and resolving to feast on Wufei's lips…and well any part of Wufei really. He had claimed Wufei after all … and to the victor go the spoils!

* * *

**AN:** Ummm… I turned out to take longer than expected to finish this huh?! Well, here it is… the end. A big thank you to everyone that reviewed, cheered me on, that read this story, that wanted to come back to see the ending. I can write an epilogue to this. Do let me know what you all want.


End file.
